Corazones Prestados
by Lian Lai
Summary: CAPITULO III: A mi nadie nunca me dijo que perder un amor era igual que morir, una sensación de dolor desgarrador en el pecho, nadie nunca me dijo que vivir una vida muriendo por alguien fuera asi... nadie me dijo que tu amor doliera asi. [Para Patry]
1. ¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?

**Corazones Prestados**

**by Lían**

**Historia dedicada a Patry (onee-chan)**

**Capítulo I: ¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?**

* * *

**Amistad.** ¿Conoces el verdadero significado de un amigo?

**Ambición. **¿Qué harías para encontrar la libertad? ¿Para conseguir lo que deseas?

**Familia.** ¿Serias capaz de romper un lazo de sangre? ¿Sacrificarlo?

**Traición**. ¿O pensabas que jamás le darías la espalda a tus ideales?

**Amor**. ¿Hasta dónde llegarías por ese ser que amas?

**Corazón**. ¿Pensabas que no tenias?... Solo recuerda nunca prestarlo, puede que no te lo regresen...

* * *

-"¡Eres muy lento!"-una chica corría siendo iluminada por la luna que resplandecía con alegría.

-"¡Espérame por favor!"-la joven emprendió su camino de nuevo.

-"¡Demasiado lento!"-también había algunas estrellas por aquí y por allá que como si fueran diminutos faros aparecían y desaparecían en el cielo negro-azulado.

-"¡Te tengo!"-salió de atrás de alguno de los árboles sorprendiendo a la joven.

-"¡Me asustaste tonto!"-los brazos del joven rápidamente atrapan a la chica.

-"No te escaparas"-le dijo anhelante. La chica respiraba con agitación por haber corrido. Rápidamente sintió que el aire le faltaba, y eso era porque los labios del joven ya estaban saboreando los suyos...

La oscuridad que les proporciono una nube fue exquisita para los jóvenes. Un beso le siguió a otro que pronto tomaron una intensidad peligrosa.

El jardín, al parecer eso era... árboles se alzaban con intenciones de tocar el cielo ocasionando sombras espectrales.

Flores que soltaban su embriagante perfume al ambiente regalando una atmósfera exótica y excitante.

Brisas frías obligaban a los cuerpos a estar mas cerca que solamente separaban sus labios para llenar de aire sus pulmones.

-"No"-susurró las joven al sentir los labios bajar por su cuello. –"Para"-salió de sus labios acompañado de un suspiro.

-"¿Por qué?"-le dijo anhelante el chico.

-"Tengo sueño, mañana hay una reunión"-las manos del joven seguían impacientes.

-"No vayas"-empezó a jugar con la blusa de seda de la joven amenazando con quitársela.

-"Si como no, vámonos"-se quiso alejar del chico, pero una jaula formada por ese cuerpo lo impedía. –"Vamos"-puso sus manos en el pecho con intención de empujarlo, pero el chico fue mas hábil y la volvió a besar.

-"No te iras"-le susurró al oído besándolo suavemente.

-"Ya es tarde"-dijo agitada de nuevo. Ese joven era muy bueno con lo que hacia. –"Por favor"-suplico, porque sabía que si permanecía mas tiempo ahí no podría controlarse.

-"Eres muy mala"-le musito como si fuera un niño haciendo un puchero. –"Pero..."-suspiro resignado atrapando los labios de la joven regalándole un profundo beso. –"Vamos pequeña que sino no te vas a poder levantar"

-"Cállate"-el chico se alejó de ella tendiéndole la mano. Empezaron a caminar rumbo a lo que pronto tomó la forma de una gran mansión. –"Buenas noches"

-"¿Te acompaño a tu cuarto?"-le preguntó mientras se apreciaba el brillo en sus ojos ambarinos.

-"Si, y que tu madre nos descubra"-le susurro irónicamente, temiendo que las paredes escucharan su comentario, que se enteraran de esa relación prohibida ante los ojos de cualquiera, esa relación que no tenia nombre, pero que latía en los corazones de ambos.

-"Sabes que a mi no me importa, con todo el gusto del mundo me casaría contigo"-la chica sintió algo encogerse en su pecho por las palabras del joven.

-"Vamos a dormir"-se acercó al joven y le dio un calmado beso, acariciándose y deseosos de más, pero se detuvo y emprendió el camino a su habitación en la mansión.

-"Buenas noches mi querida Sakura"-susurró al aire y se perdió entre las sombras que cubrían con su manto secreto, los misterios de ese lugar.

Caminó hasta su habitación haciendo un ruido muy rechinante con la puerta, por lo que otra puerta, en el final del oscuro pasillo dejó salir una luz.

-"¿Xiao Lang, eres tu?"-la voz grave de un hombre se escuchó.

-"Si, no podía dormir y fui a tomar leche..."-le contestó sin más importancia mientras giraba la perilla de su puerta.

-"Te importaría venir un momento..."-el chico suspiró un tanto hastiado pero caminó rumbo a la puerta.

-"¿Qué te sucede?"-un hombre unos cuantos años mayor que él. Veintiséis años aproximadamente, cabello negro brillante y sedoso, ojos del mismo color que los del otro chico, de un ámbar inconfundible, ese era el color de ojos de la nueva generación de los Li: Shiefa Li, hermana mayor de seis, Fanren Li, la siguiente en la línea respecto a nacimientos, Feimei Li la mas alegre de todas, Fuutie Li la menor de las hermanas, Zhang Li, heredero de la dinastía Li, primer varón y por consiguiente próximo jefe del Ministerio. Y por ultimo Xiao Lang Li, el menor de la familia, de aire rebelde y bastante feliz de no tener la cantidad de obligaciones que su hermano mayor.

-"Dirás que soy estúpido pero, estoy bastante nervioso, tomar las riendas de la familia no es muy fácil"-susurro sentándose en la cama seguido de su hermano menor.

-"Estarás bien Zhang, naciste para eso, no se que hubiera hecho yo si estuviera en tu lugar"-le dijo sonriente el chico castaño mientras acompañaba a su hermano mayor, el orgullo de la familia Li, el hombre con la capacidad de guiar a la dinastía y el soltero más codiciado de toda China.

El castaño arrugó la frente al sentir la mano de su hermano revolver sus cabellos.

-"Tu siempre tan huraño Xiao... a veces me gustaría ser como tú"-el chico reaccionó ante el comentario levantando las cejas. –"No te miento, muchas veces te he envidiado, pero no puedo huir de mi destino, por lo que me convertiré en el jefe de la dinastía"-en su tono había tristeza implícita, que sólo se podía percibir si habías vivido toda tu vida con él.

-"No sé qué es lo que me puedes envidiar, si para los ojos de todos, tu eres perfecto"-se lo dijo honestamente.

-"Me haces reír. ¿Yo, perfecto?, si ni siquiera puedo conseguir una prometida"-

-"Sabes que puedes escoger a la mujer que tu quieras y ella lo será"-el chico mayor negó, mientras cerraba los ojos momentáneamente.

-"Eso no sirve de nada, me gustaría una esposa que me quisiera por lo que soy, no por lo que tengo"-

-"¡Ah!"-Xiao Lang estiró los brazos con pereza y regresó a mirar a su hermano. –"Las mujeres son bastante difíciles de tratar, pero de seguro conseguirás una, de no ser por tus estudios en Francia hace cinco años que habrías tomado el mando; y de seguro ya estarías casado"-en su tono había ese rin tintín que hacia su voz inconfundible. Sensual y grave.

-"Lo dices como si fuera fácil"-se acercó a la esquina de su habitación, que bien parecía todo un piso. Había cuatro puertas distribuidas, se acercó y abrió una, bajó con suma delicadeza un tablón y apareció un mini bar.

-"Nunca lo había visto"-le dijo sinuoso, acercándose mientras vertía liquido ambarino en un vaso.

-"A veces uno necesita alcohol para despejar su mente"-chocaron sus vasos y bebieron el contenido como dos grandes camaradas que eran.

-"Yo siempre creí que servia para todo lo contrario"-su hermano soltó una risa mostrando sus dientes, mordiéndose un poco el labio en el momento que el licor lo empezaba a recorrer.-"Fuerte ¿verdad?"-se sentaron, Xiao Lang en una silla y Zhang en su cama.

-"Sí"-pero sintió paz dentro de sí. Siempre se había hecho la misma pregunta ¿Qué sería de él, de no ser el hermano mayor? ¿De ser un trabajador normal o un vendedor? Haber nacido en otra cuna, una que no poseyera tantas responsabilidades, ni tantas obligaciones.-"Mi pequeño hermano, ya quisiera yo, regresar a tu edad. Veintitrés años, sin duda, esa es la mejor edad"-

-"No eres más que tres años mayor que yo, y a veces pienso que fui un relativo accidente, porque después de que tu nacieras ya no tenia sentido seguir teniendo hijos ¿no crees?"-bebió de un solo sorbo lo que contenía el vaso y lo depositó en el escritorio.

-"Yo creo que Madre pensó en no dejarme solo con cuatro hermanas, ¿te imaginas?, estaría loco..."-ambos rieron con alegría, sin duda sus hermanas mayores estaban un poco locas, aunque gracias al cielo ya estaban casadas.

-"Intento quitar la imagen de mi cabeza, tu corriendo con vestidos llenos de listones"-

-"¡Cállate!"-le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza haciendo mover su cabellera.

-"Todo maquillado y oliendo a niña"-su tono era burlón, fuera de formalidades. Justo como se tratarían un par de hermanos que crecieron siendo amigos. En esos momentos no creerían que Zhang Li era el heredero de una cantidad de dinero incalculable, que tenía que dirigir todas las industrias que vivían a las faldas de su familia. Que además de eso, tenían orígenes místicos y hechizantes. Parientes lejanos de un afamado brujo que había creado un libro de Magic Cards, que ahora pertenecía a cierta jovencita de ojos verdes que era invitada en la mansión principal.

El momento más importante había llegado, el día de mañana tomaría las riendas de toda la familia, dejando a la pobre Ieran Li, descansar un poco. Lo que no era necesario, porque la seria mujer se mantenía bella, a pesar de su ya avanzada edad.

-"Me gustaría pasar el resto de la noche burlándome del 'próximo jefe' pero yo sí debo dormir"-se rasco un poco la cabeza y se levantó moviendo la silla.

-"Aunque quiera, no podré hacerlo, descansa Xiao"-éste se detuvo y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-"Tu también, al menos, inténtalo..."-antes de salir por completo agarró un cojín cercano y se lo aventó a su hermano en la cara. –"Buenas noches"-y salió airoso, escuchando a su vez las risas de su hermano. Su hermano mayor.

Entró a la habitación que le habían asignado. Era invitada de honor en la mansión principal de los Li. Era principal porque a su alrededor tenía ocho mansiones más pequeñas, en las que vivían otros familiares. Eran como un caracol, que justo en su centro tenía la más grande de todas las edificaciones.

Se deshizo de los tacones con un fuerte movimiento de las piernas y buscó el apagador con su mano derecha. La luz eliminó todas las sombras del lugar, dejando a la vista la más refinada de las habitaciones, con todos los detalles cuidados; desde las cortinas blancas que eran mecidas por la brisa nocturna, hasta los retratos y paisajes que descansaban en las paredes de bello color beige.

Se desabotonó la camisa y entró a la puerta del armario en busca de su camisón.

Al salir, recorrió con la mirada su preciosa habitación, encontró a cierto peluche amarillo descansando sobre un cojín con migas por toda la boca. Sonrió quitándose el pantalón y metiendóse bajo sus cobijas en busca del calor, para pasar la noche, esas noches frías de otoño que se vivían año con año en Hong Kong.

-"Syaoran..."-salió de sus labios antes de dormir, y estuvo en sus pensamientos al levantarse.

Estiró los brazos perezosamente, abriendo los ojos con temor de recibir la luz que ya se infiltraba por su ventana, la cual, había dejado abierta a pesar del frío.

Sacó los pies de la cama, buscó sus pantuflas y las deslizó por sus pies para levantarse con rumbo al baño.

Un poco más despejada, sacó un par de prendas de su armario. Un traje sastre de color negro, falda corta y un saco de pequeños botones. Hurgó en sus cajones, sacando un juego de ropa interior y volvió a entrar al baño.

Se escuchó el agua de la regadera mientras cierta cosa voladora, revoloteaba de aquí a allá gritando el nombre de la bella joven castaña y oji-verde. Su delgado cuerpo ya era cubierto por las prendas, que solo exaltaban sus largas piernas y la esbeltez de su figura. Su cabello, cuidadosamente enrollado en una toalla, cayó en forma de cascada mojando al animalillo.

-"¡Date prisa!"-le inquirió el muñeco de nuevo.

-"Ya voy Kero..."-deslizó varias veces un cepillo, dándole brillo y forma. Abrió un maletín que estaba al alcance de su mano derecha y sacó otro más pequeño. Se puso una leve sombra verdosa sobre sus párpados, delineó sus ojos; solo faltaba un poco de brillo en sus labios y su maquillaje estaría completo. Así lo hizo y se levantó del taburete enfrente de su tocador.

De pronto, su altura aumentó, luciéndose en sus pies unos zapatos altos. Parecía una alta ejecutiva. No era eso exactamente, pero era una junta importante; alisó su saco y emprendió el viaje al salón más grande de toda la casa, el cual ya estaba arreglado desde días anteriores.

-"Buen día señorita Sakura"-le susurró un hombre mayor con traje de mayordomo, mientras le abría la puerta –"La están esperando"-Sakura le sonrió a Wei, si ese era su nombre. Entró, ocasionando con ello que todos se levantaran de sus asientos.

-"Siento haberlos hecho esperar"-se inclinó. Todos los hombres de la sala, siete en total, esperaron a que se sentara.

-"No se preocupe"-le dijo el mayor de ellos. Aclaró su voz, tosiendo un poco; como si se preparara a entrar en un tema muy difícil. –"Tal vez se le haya hecho muy raro nuestro llamado, espero no haber distorsionado ningún plan importante"-Sakura le negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-"No se preocupe, mi carrera no deja mucho tiempo libre, pero pude conseguir un permiso por tres meses, sólo espero que sea suficiente para que atienda el asunto que los inquieta"-todos los hombres le sonrieron con afabilidad. Era una muy buena mujer.

-"Me temo que no será suficiente, bueno... si acepta, claro está"-se sorprendió, pero volvió a sonreír. Primero debía escuchar lo que tenían que decirle.

-"Para no hacer esto mas largo, entraremos a la discusión"-asintió y recorrió velozmente con su mirada a los interlocutores. Los siete hombres del Comité. No se podía calcular la edad de cada uno ya que su nivel mágico podría, incluso, hacerlos vivir cientos de años más de lo normal.

Oyó muchos halagos, lo que se le hizo muy extraño. Había escuchado decir a Syaoran claramente: 'Si te halagan mucho, es que quieren algo muy grande'

Dos horas después de haber entrado en ese gran salón, salió. Ya con una solución tomada, una solución muy difícil de afrontar, pero como ellos le habían dicho claramente:

-_"Señorita Sakura, un clan necesita una mano firme que los guíe, son como una manada de ovejas, si el pastor no sabe conducir a su rebaño podría arriesgarse y perder todo lo que tiene. Y para que el pastor trabaje adecuadamente, debe estar seguro..."- _Y lo que menos quería era perjudicar de esa forma todo un clan. Caminó despacio, intentando asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar, peor aun, lo que acaba de aceptar. La odiaría, la querría matar de seguro, pero le diría la verdad, ¿Sería ella quien se lo dijera? Le temblaban las manos de solo pensarlo, una fuerte punzada en su cabeza la hizo reaccionar. Casi inconscientemente había llegado a su habitación. Giró sobre sus talones emprendiendo la huida. ¡No estaba lista para hablar con él!

Corrigió su camino, ahora se dirigía a su habitación, dio la vuela en el último pasillo cuando algo impidió que siguiera caminando.

-"Cuidado por donde caminas preciosa"-¡Era su voz! Se acercó rápidamente a ella y la atrajo dentro de una habitación bastante estrecha, de seguro el armario para las personas de limpieza.

-"N-no... espera Syaoran"-intentó salir de nuevo, pero era muy poco el espacio si quiera para respirar.

-"Adoro cuando me llamas así, siento que estoy mas cerca de ti. Oír tantas veces Xiao Lang me tiene loco"-le dijo cerca de su oído sin soltar su cintura.

-"Pero si ese es tu nombre"-susurró intentando esconder su nerviosismo y que no se enfocara en ella.

-"Si, pero se oye mejor cuando una boca tan hermosa como la tuya lo pronuncia"-se agachó para buscar los labios de la joven y pudo divisar una sombra acechando sus ojos esmeraldas.-"¿Estas bien pequeña? ¿Pasó algo grave en la junta? ¿Te tienes que ir ya? Tendré que mudarme a Tokio"-empezó a jugar con su cabello, haciendo pequeños bucles entre sus dedos.

-"N-no... s-solo que..."

-"Te dijeron cosas que no debían. ¡Ah! Como me hacen rabiar, hablaré con Zhang de inmediato, verás que los pone en su lugar"-sintió que la joven agarró con fuerza su camisa y dudo mucho de su estado-"¿Estas bien Sakura?"-le preguntó de nuevo, pero ella negó. Se acercó al joven y lo besó.

Syaoran dudo por unos momentos, pero la calidez que desprendía la boca de su compañera lo guió, acercó más sus cuerpos, casi fundiéndose en uno, pero él la sentía triste, desolada... sin esa chispa que emanaba cada vez que estaban juntos, sin esa alegría.

¿Acaso extrañaba su casa?

Pero si solo llevaba ahí una semana y media.

La joven lo siguió besando, lentamente, como un suave vals...

¿Cómo iba a decírselo? se preguntó acariciando suavemente la nuca de su compañero.

¿Cómo lo iba a tomar?

Conociéndolo, como lo hacia, se volvería violento, refutaría la idea, pelearía hasta el cansancio.

¡La odiaría de por vida!

-"Estas cansada ¿verdad? No debieron haberte levantado tan temprano, iba a buscarte pero sólo me encontré al odioso del peluche amarillo roncando como oso"-debía haberse escuchado una risa por parte de la joven castaña, pero no, sólo había silencio y sus respiraciones chocando contra todo. –"Vamos, ve a descansar, me gustaría anunciar nuestro noviazgo en la cena, han empezado a acomodar todo para el cambio de poderes, y podrás estar libre hasta las cinco. Ve pequeña duerme unas horas, así estarás más hermosa"-

-"S-si"-

¿Qué iba a hacer?

¿Qué?

¿Había escuchado bien?

¡Iba a anunciar su noviazgo en la cena!

-"No creo que pongan objeción alguna, eres linda, poderosa, heredera del poder de Clow, además de todo una trabajadora ¡Eres perfecta!, me felicitaran por haberte tomado como pareja"-no vio alegría en los ojos de Sakura. No había nada ahí, era como si navegara en un par de lagunas verdes que se mantenían quietas y pasivas.

Syaoran se empezó a mover, para poder salir ambos de tan estrecho cuarto, pero ella le detuvo. Se aferró a su cuerpo como un náufrago lo hace a una tabla en altamar. Puso ambas manos en la cara del ambarino y lo miró fijamente. El castaño sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por la espalda y una punzada en el corazón.

Sakura no estaba bien.

Lo sabía, lo sentía, lo veía...

-"Te amo Syaoran, pase lo que pase... quería que supieras que te amo"-Xiao Lang la abrazó contento, nunca le había dicho tal cosa.

-"¡Yo también te amo dulzura!"-la abrazó levantándola levemente del suelo. Ella se negó a soltarlo durante unos minutos. Así, aferrada a su masculino cuerpo derramó una lágrima, solo una, lo suficiente para apaciguar su tristeza y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-"Solo recuérdalo ¿si?"-él asintió sin entender mucho y apretó la cintura de la chica.

-"¿Cómo podría olvidarte?, con esa sonrisa diciéndome que me amas, ¡jamás te olvidaría!"-la joven sonrió tan sinceramente que creyó que ya estaba bien, pero lo mejor era dejarla descansar -"Ve, descansa y prepárate para dejar de escondernos, y por fin gritar por los pasillos lo que sentimos"

-"S-sí"-asintió tímidamente mientras salían despacio, intentando no tirar nada a su paso.

Todo a su alrededor giraba, sentía el vértigo hurgar en sus sentidos y asechar su mente. Cuando por fin estuvieron fuera del recóndito lugar, sus pies no le respondían adecuadamente haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

-"¿Estás enferma?"-ya lo estaba preocupando demás, lo mejor seria acompañarla.

-"N-no, solo... u-un poco mareada..."-su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse, el llanto iba a acechar sus ojos.

¡Ya no podía verlo a los ojos!

-"Te acompañó a tu habitación"-era una afirmación. Pasó su brazo por su espalda hasta que topó su cintura y la apoyó en su cuerpo.

-"No te preocupes Syaoran, puedo caminar"-era en momentos como ese en los que odiaba los zapatos altos, preferiría unos cómodos tenis, pero no sabia porque su mente divagaba en esos momentos.

-"Sí, sé que puedes caminar a la perfección, pero me gustaría acompañarte"-le guiñó un ojo y ella sintió otro puñal clavarse en su espalda.

-"No"-su pie volvió a trastabillar y el castaño la pegó más a su cuerpo, ya sin importarle que la servidumbre los viera y susurrara.

-"Ya pronto toda la casa sabrá, eso acelerara las cosas"-la saliva se trabó en su garganta. El sabor amargo le recorrió la boca. El chico les sonrió a las mucamas que se sonrojaron.

-"N-no hagas eso"-intentó mantener su paso hasta llegar al pasillo que conducía a su habitación.

-"Hemos llegado a sus aposentos mí querida princesa"-giró la perilla de la habitación de la joven y la ayudo a pasar.

-"G-gracias"-le impidió pasar con su propio cuerpo, recargó todo su peso en las puntas de sus pies y lo besó suavemente.

-"Te amo"- se contuvo de volverla a besar y no poder dejarla descansar por lo que dio unos pasos retrocediendo. Lo último que divisó fue la triste mirada que tenía su linda compañera, pero la confundió con una de cansancio. –"Descansa pequeña, descansa"-su sonrisa era jubilosa y reconfortante.

Sus pasos tenían pequeños saltitos, en su mirada había esa chispa que desprenden las personas enamoradas, rápidamente una canción se posó en sus labios y sin ninguna inhibición la susurró al viento, esperando que la noche cayera sobre ellos y poder darle a conocer al mundo sus sentimientos.

-"¿Qué te pasa hijo?"-se había topado a su madre antes de huir al jardín, su lugar preferido. Su escondite, su refugio.

-"Nada Madre, si me disculpa"-se inclinó respetuoso ante la matriarca del clan y dio media vuelta.

-"Usa ropa ceremonial esta noche, tenle respeto a Zhang"-le dijo en su tono neutro.

-"Lo se Madre, 'respeto al jefe del clan'"-siguió su camino.

-"No lo olvides"-tomó con delicadeza su vestido, levantándolo un poco. Desplegó su abanico.-"No lo olvides"-no se podría decir que no estaba orgullosa de su hijo menor, pero aun así era más importante Zhang, ya que él se ocuparía del porvenir de toda la familia y Xiao Lang solo administraría las ramas externas, así como el comercio de la materia prima que eran productores. Camino deslizándose, como toda una dama. Todos se inclinaban a su paso.

Antes de entrar al gran salón acomodó su peinado con delicadeza y volvió a plegar su abanico.

-"Buenas tardes señores"-Ieran Li se abrió paso y se sentó en la segunda silla. –"¿Ha tomado la decisión ya?"-

-"Si Señora, la Señorita Sakura nos ayudará"-se pudo haber visto un gesto de alivio en la inmaculada cara pálida de la señora, pero lo escondió de inmediato.

-"Con su permiso"-dio el ademán de levantarse.

-"Espere Señora, hay otro tema a tratar, hay un problema con las mansiones"-la Señora Ieran se volvió a sentar y los miró fijamente.

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"-un mechón incidente salió de su peinado, siendo acomodado en segundos por las blancas manos. Sin duda lo mejor era que su hijo Zhang llevara las riendas de la familia, ella ya estaba muy cansada para seguirlo haciendo. Criar a cuatro mujeres y dos hombres no es nada fácil, y prácticamente lo hizo sola, porque para su marido solo existían las finanzas y el clan. Asintió ante una pregunta formulada por uno de los ancianos y oyó el discurso sin escucharlo realmente. Estaba un poco impaciente por los sucesos que acontecerían esa noche.

-"¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?"-al instante de haber cerrado su puerta cayó sobre sus piernas. Un sonido seco se escuchó mientras ella resbalaba por su puerta. –"¿Qué pasó?"-

-"Nada Kero"-puso ambas manos en su rostro y levantó sus rodillas abrazándose a ellas.-"¿Qué hice?"-el guardián del sol, no pudo escuchar esas palabras que rápidamente se convirtieron en sollozos y minutos después en un llanto desconsolado.-"¿Qué hice?"-se dijo repetidamente. Dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, brillando por la luz de la mañana que entraba por su cortina.

Fugaces recuerdos corrieron por su mente, momentos compartidos con él...

¿Por qué le hacía esto?

¿Por qué lo iba a lastimar tanto si lo amaba aún más?

Sus manos recorrieron su cabeza y estrujaron su cabello con desesperación. Los minutos reposaron sobre sus hombros y se convirtieron en pesadísimas cargas que flagelaban su espalda.

Sus ojos lloraron como una noche de abrupta tormenta, se hundieron en su oscuridad y anhelaron, de igual manera, la luz del sol.

-"¿Por qué lo hice?"-esa pregunta sí tenía respuesta, y lo peor era que... esa respuesta jamás la aceptaría él. La odiaría, de eso ni duda había, pero, un par de suspiros se escaparon de su boca. Pero era lo mejor, si ella los rechazaba, jamás permitirían algún tipo de relación con él, lo mejor sería dejarlo así y vivir.

¿Vivir?

Bueno, si no era a su lado, nada seria vida, pero aunque a veces no era lo mejor, si era lo correcto.

Se levantó del suelo con un pesor tremendo. Como pudo se descalzó y se hundió en la cama. Su nariz detectó un aroma reconfortante y le llegó paz, rápidamente fue seducida por Morfeo e intentó asimilar que todo había sido una pesadilla, que todo eso en realidad no estaba pasando.

Su guardián no preguntó más, sabía a la perfección que cuando no le respondía, lo mejor era dejarla. Ella se desahogaba sola, eso había aprendido, ese era lo mejor. Se sentó en la cabecera de la cama y la observó dormir por varias horas, en las que el mismo nombre, el nombre de ese mocoso molesto se apoderaba de sus labios.

-"Syaoran..."-sus cabellos estaban revueltos sobre la almohada. Al parecer tenía una pesadilla porque su frente estaba envuelta en sudor. El traje sastre que seguía trayendo, no le permitía grandes movimientos, pero aun así no dejaba de repetir el nombre del chico.

Eran las tres treinta. El reloj de la sala hacia su rutinario tic tac, seguido por el enorme péndulo de color platinado. Su Madre quería hablar con él y la esperaba sentado en su sofá favorito.

-"Acompáñame Zhang"-el próximo líder del clan se inclinó ante su Madre y la siguió. –"¿Cómo te sientes?"-su tono era mas acogedor que de costumbre, a decir verdad estaba de muy buen humor.

-"Bien"-asintió mientras entraban al despacho privado.

-"Xiao Lang, ya nos está esperando"-le dijo como aviso.

El joven de mirada ámbar dejó que su Madre entrara para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Otra puerta estaba enfrente de ellos, y es que para llegar al despacho se tenían que abrir cuatro puertas. La segunda puerta, al igual que la tercera y la cuarta ya se encontraban abiertas. La mujer cerró los ojos unos segundos para después volverlos a abrir. –"Te he dicho mil veces que cierres las puertas Xiao Lang"-

-"No Madre, me lo has dicho un millón, pero aun así lo hago ¿no?"-Zhang miró a su hermano divertido y se sentó enfrente del escritorio donde su Madre ya se acomodaba.

-"¿Cómo estas Zhang?"-¿Cuántas veces le habían hecho esa pregunta ese día?, ¿Quién podría decirlo?, pero siempre contestaba lo mismo.

-"Bien Xiao..."-el castaño dejó su trago ante la mirada inquisitiva de su Madre, al parecer a él no le inmutaban sus escasos gestos.

-"Solo es un poco de coñac Madre, te aseguro que no moriré..."-la Señora no lo miro, era como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

-"Están aquí los dos, como únicos varones de este clan debemos hablar claramente de sus esposas"

-"Madre por favor"-interrumpió el castaño bastante hastiado de tocar ese tema. Ya lo había dicho una y otra vez.

¡No quería que le impusieran esposa!

-"Por primera vez Xiao Lang, escucha primero y después disputa"-se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón de piel negra, le esperaba un largo discurso de valores morales y la importancia de la familia dentro del clan. Dicho y hecho, su madre les dijo lo mismo que hace años, que hace meses, que hace semanas... siempre lo mismo.

Eran ya las cuatro y quince cuando salía del despacho. No entendía la cantidad de sentimientos que revoloteaban por su cuerpo, pero el primero era furia.

¡Furia! ¡Roja y humeante furia que le cegaba la vista!

No se preocupó en saludar a los ancianos que lo reverenciaban, tampoco se detuvo a ayudar a la mucama que había tirado en el camino.

Solo tenía un objetivo.

Llegar con ella. Verla...

Parado frente a la puerta dudó unos momentos, no sabía si era correcto verla con tanto odio dentro de sí, pero no tendría otro momento, no habría más oportunidades...

Tocó con gran fuerza la puerta y sin permiso para entrar se introdujo en la habitación. De manera inmediata diviso al guardián que se elevó a su encuentro. Susurró palabras chinas, de un origen más antiguo que su familia.

-"¡Maldito!"-susurro Kero al verse envuelto en una pequeña burbuja que lo hizo perder el conocimiento.

Syaoran bloqueó la puerta de cualquier intruso y silenció el lugar. Nadie fuera de la habitación podría escucharlos, ni siquiera su poderosa madre, ni siquiera ella podía contra la furia de su hijo.

-"¡SAKURA!"-gritó fuera de sí, al verla dormida con una cara angelical su estómago se comprimió y la furia aumentó. Al ver que no despertaba no dudó en acercarse a la cama y apretujar el delgado cuerpo que poco a poco se desperezaba.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-susurro aún somnolienta. Al ver a la persona que la lastimaba por la presión de sus brazos, supo de manera inmediata que él, ya se había enterado.

-"¡¿QUÉ PASA?!"-le dijo totalmente fuera de sí. Es como si un demonio se hubiera apoderado de él. Esa era exactamente su pesadilla volviéndose realidad. –"¡DÍMELO TU!"-le exigió aumentando más la presión. Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor con lo que el chico comprendió y la dejó. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro estrujando su cabello con desesperación.

La joven castaña se sentó en la cama, totalmente despierta. Acomodó su falda como pudo y vio a su guardián inconsciente, flotando dentro de una burbuja.

-"¿Qué le hiciste?"-

-"¡No quería que me interrumpiera!"-no quería hablarle así, le dolía gritarle. Pero era lo único que podía hacer, lo único con coherencia. –"¡ESTOY ESPERANDO UNA RESPUESTA! ¡UNA RAZÓN!"-se volvió a acercar a ella y buscó una contestación en sus ojos, pero lo único que vio fueron esas lagunas verdes que tanto amaba.-"¡UNA RAZÓN, MALDITA SEA!"-Sakura supo de inmediato que su cuarto estaba bloqueado por lo que podrían hablar libremente.

-"Lo hice por ti"-lo miraba a los ojos, sin temor alguno en su mirada, pero por dentro temblaba de horror, al saber que lo podría perder en esos momentos.

-"¡¿POR MI?! ¡¿POR MI TE VENDISTE AL CLAN?!"-le volvió a gritar enfurecido. En su subconsciente quería asustarla, hacerla sufrir como él lo hacia. Sakura lo miro indignada.

-"¡Yo no me vendí!"-le dijo sollozante-"Tu sabes que sino aceptaba jamás podríamos estar juntos"-el chico soltó un soplido harto.

-"¡¿Y AHORA SÍ?! ¡¿YA PODREMOS ESTAR JUNTOS?!"-le inquirió ilógico. Sakura agachó su mirada unos momentos, para después ver el dolor en los ojos del joven.

-"L-lo siento"-

-"¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes?"-le dijo ignorando su disculpa.

¡Lo había engañado como a un idiota!

-"Me lo dijeron esta mañana..."

-"¡HOY!"-gritó más encolerizado. Hundió sus puños en el colchón, intentando quitarse de encima todo el coraje que perforaba su corazón.

-"Si... para eso era la junta"-el chico reflexionó un poco.

-"¡¿POR QUÉ?!"-esa era la pregunta que se metía a su pecho como puñal.

-"Por ti, jamás permitiría que algo referente a tu clan te afectara"-lo vio ponerse de pie desesperado.

-"¡AL DIABLO CON EL CLAN SAKURA!"-la joven se sorprendió por la intensidad de las palabras del joven. –"¡TE AMO! ¡¿NO LO ENTIENDES?!"-le dio la espalda. Respiró en reiteradas ocasiones para intentar tranquilizarse, pero todo era inútil.

-"Claro que sí. Yo también te amo"-el joven giró de improviso.

-"¡¿SÍ?!"-le dijo inseguro e irónico. Se acerco a ella y volvió a apretar el costado de sus brazos.-"¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE TE VAS A CASAR CON ZHANG?! ¡CON MI HERMANO! ¡MI PROPIA SANGRE!"-las palabras rebotaron en los oídos de Sakura, metiéndosele en lo mas profundo del corazón.

-"Y-yo..."-ya no sentía el dolor que le ocasionaba el chico castaño con su presión, sentía dolor en su alma y un profundo vació en su corazón.

-"¡DÍMELO!"-la sacudió de tal forma que la chica no pudo evitar un grito de dolor.

-"Me lastimas Syaoran..."-el joven se percató de las lágrimas que fluían como dos ríos, por los ojos de la chica y la dejó en libertad. Sakura se frotó los brazos con dolor y empezó a sollozar de nuevo.-"Lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento, pero no podía hacer nada... ellos sólo me dijeron que debía aceptar, que era necesario que la Card Master se casara con el heredero del poder de Clow... que..."-dejo de hablar al ver la mirada tan tierna y llena de arrepentimiento que expresaba el joven.-"Y-yo..."-el joven tomó el mentón de la castaña y lo levantó. Hundió sus labios en los de ella, besándola con desesperación, como si no hubiera mañana, y a decir verdad, no había mañana...

Al menos no para ellos.

Su manera de besar era reverenciosa, única y sublime.

-"Perdóname Sakura..."-le susurro arrepentido. Se perdió de nuevo en los hermosos ojos verdes de la joven, que si se lo proponía podrían enamorar al mismísimo demonio.-"No fue mi intención lastimarte... es solo que..."-su mirada se endureció, se torno fría y distante. La misma mirada que tuvo cuando lo conoció. Sakura cerro los ojos, intento guardar esa fría mirada en el mas alejado rincón de su mente y lo encaro de nuevo.

-"Está bien..."-aún seguían abrazados, ninguno quería soltarse.

-"¡Voy a hablar, voy a impedir tu boda Sakura!"-ahora su mirada era determinante. –"¡Absolutamente nadie te quitara de mi lado, ni siquiera mi hermano!"-la joven tembló inconscientemente, sabiendo que él jamás mentía.

Y nadie lo vencía.

-"P-pero, los ancianos, tu madre, tu hermano..."-lo dijo ya sin voz.

-"¡No importan Sakura! ¡Sólo importamos tu y yo, sólo eso!"-

-"No"-la volvió a besar. Pero había algo implícito en ese beso, la decisión y la determinación de que no la dejaría.

¡Nunca!

-"¡Ni siquiera mi hermano me alejara de ti Sakura, eres mía y siempre lo serás!"-un beso más marcó la firma de ese pacto. Sakura no huyó a las caricias que le propicio después de ese beso, tampoco negó las palabras de amor que se expresaban.

Sólo se dejó llevar hasta que las campanadas de su pequeño reloj cucú, demostraron que eran las cinco, la hora de la cena se acercaba. No tardarían en irla a buscar.

-"Jamás lo olvides Sakura, así estés a su lado, yo estaré en tu corazón."-esas palabras sin duda alguna, se guardarían de manera infinita en su mente.

Con dolor, los amantes se separaron esperando que la noche siguiera siendo su protectora y que las sombras de la mansión los mantuvieran en secreto para siempre. A pesar de los retos que eso implicara: pelear contra un clan entero, una lucha que parecía difícil, pero que no era imposible...

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?... Bien, no hay mucho que explicar, este es el regalo de aniversario que tengo preparado para todos ustedes... ****Además de que esta historia esta totalmente dedicada, osease TODA LA HISTORIA... a Patry-Padilla mi KERIDISISIMA ONEE-CHAN...**

Espero que les guste... Yo prometí temas nuevos y este sin duda es uno... Se me olvidaba... este fic esta creado en honor de mi onee-chan sanguínea... Thiany... este es tu fic, tu idea y tu historia...

**Un beso, y ya saben un review no le cae nada mal a Lyani...**

**Otro beso... **

**Bye... **

**4ever Lían. **


	2. Quiero volver al lugar donde te conoci

**CORAZONES PRESTADOS. **

**by** **Lían**

**Dedicada** **a Patry (nee-chan!)**

**Capitulo II: Quiero regresar al lugar donde nos conocimos**

_**AMISTAD.** ¿Conoces el verdadero significado de un amigo?_

_**AMBICIÓN.** ¿Qué harías para encontrar la libertad¿Para conseguir lo que deseas?_

_**FAMILIA.** ¿Serias capaz de romper un lazo de sangre¿sacrificarlo?_

_**TRAICIÓN.** ¿o pensabas que jamás le darías la espalda a tus ideales?_

_**AMOR**. ¿hasta donde llegarías por ese ser que amas?_

_**CORAZÓN.** ¿Pensabas que no tenias?... Solo recuerda nunca prestarlo, puede que no te lo regresen..._

**¡Ni Hao!... estoy llorando de alegría... ¡hay tantos reviews!... siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero que mejor que un poco de suspenso. Y tenia responsabilidades con mis otros fics, espero que todo eso haya valido la pena... O.O!. No tengo mucho que decirles mas que gracias por su apoyo. Les contestare todos sus lindos reviewsitos sintiéndome orgullosa de ver a mis lectoras asiduas y algunas cuantas nuevas. ¡GRAX!**

**.:JuliaSakura:.** ¡Eres mi primer review!... mil gracias por dejarlo, no te creas que me he olvidado de ti, se que sigues algunas de mis historias, pero no te he visto desde hace un rato... gracias por estar conmigo de nuevo y espero que este segundo capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**.:serenity-princess:.** Ni hao!... respecto a las preguntas espero que este capitulo sirva para despejarlas un poco, espero sinceramente que no abandones la historia y que te vea por los reviews muchas veces mas, gracias por tu apoyo.

**.:Rei:.** Me da mucho gusto que mi historia te haya agradado tanto que dejaste un review... espero no decepcionarte y perdona la tardanza... gracias...

**.:amni1243:.** Gracias por tu comentario, creo que si es una historia original, pero ya veremos si les gusta tanto como a mi escribirla... perdona que haya tardado tanto, espero que el capitulo valga la pena... gracias.

**.:Celina Sosa:.** ¡Hola!... a ti no es sorpresa verte por los reviews... gracias por tu apoyo tan incondicional, espero que sigas por aquí mucho tiempo y prometo solemnemente que leeré alguna de tus historias –hace mucho que lo intento, pero se me olvida !... te parece si me recomiendas una?... gracias por todo y perdona la tardanza en la actualización.

**.:Norma:.** Gracias por los ánimos, de verdad me da mucho gusto que la historia les haya agradado tanto… espero verte en los review también en este capitulo o.o!... Gracias y siento la demora... !

**.:Kayla-chan:.** A ti no te había visto en alguna de mis historias, mil gracias por todo... espero que mi historia te guste tanto que me dejes un review en este capitulo, ojala y no pierdas el interés... te mando un beso y gracias por el apoyo y perdón por la tardanza.

**.:Danielita:.** Gracias por lo ánimos, ojala este capitulo te guste también, si puedes deja un review por ahí y sino gracias por leerlo y disculpa que haya tardado tanto en actualizar.

**.:Naguchan:.** Ojala ya se te haya quitado el shock y me puedas disculpar por demorar tanto en actualizar, espero te guste este capitulo y gracias por el comentario... beshos... lían.

**.:Carrie10:.** Jejejeje ----' Gracias por todas esa palabras para describir mi historia, mi pareja favorita tmb es SS y siempre le seré fiel, gracias por la comparación con ufelo pero creo que aun no soy tan bueno, ojala me dejes mas reviews por aquí que serán muy bien recibidos... perdón por la tardanza...

**.:Ayin:.** Tienes razon... Syaoran no se quedara con las manos cruzadas al ver que su Sakura se casa con su hermano, pero creo que ese es el gran problema, la relación sanguínea que hay entre ellos, además el los quiere a los dos… ahhh! Hasta yo me desespero... O.O, ojala este capitulo te guste y me dejes un review, gracias de nuevo y perdón por la tardanza.

**.:°Fairy of the watery°:.** Mi amiga! Te juro que no es mi intención traumarte con cada uno de mis fics, pero de verdad no se ni como evitarlo, siempre he contado contigo para todas mis historias y siempre con mel, que aunque a veces es un poko gritona, la keremos... :')... te deseo muchísima suerte con tu fic y no te preocupes que lo lograras... sino pues hay mucho chocolate. Espero verte en los reviews, no te lo pido porque se que lo harás... un besho y perdón por la tardanza -.-'

**.:LyzMir:.** Jejejeje -.-'… espero que hayas tenido suerte con tu fic, prometo darme una vuelta en cuanto pueda y ver que tal… gracias por tu review y perdón por la tardanza de verdad no pensé tardar tanto en subir mi capitulo... ojala me dejes un review y que te guste el capitulo !.

**.:Anaí:.** ¿o.o?... tu review es muy complicado pero creo que lo entendí un poko, gracias por el apoyo y creo que hubo una extraña comparación con los príncipes de Inglaterra... o...o!... bueno mejor dejamos eso de lado, y si efectivamente contesto reviews y de la banda que comentas no le he escuchado, pero buscare... aunque muy raro me ha encantado tu review y creo que este capitulo esta mas largo que el anterior así que espero te guste... un besho y perdón por la tardanza... o.o!

**.:aleirbagppotter:.** Hummm a ti tampoco es sorpresa verte en los reviews -!… gracias por tu apoyo, respecto a poner a TE me temo que no tengo ni idea… en este capitulo hay un pokito pero solo como mención... espero tus ideas para ayudarme a meter esa pareja tan cute!... ojala te guste este capitulo... y perdón por la demora... -.-'

**.:princess of light:.** ¡No!... no me imagino a mi hermana casándose con mi novio, yo si tengo hermanas y te aseguro que no es una muy buena idea, me paso algo parecido pero no llego a tanto T-T… Gracias por tu apoyo y siento muchísimo la demora en el capitulo, ojala y sigas por aquí que me dará mucho gusto contestar otro review tuyo…

**.:Met-chan:.** Siento mucho que este fic se convierta en otro peso para ti, de verdad lo siento sis, pero te agradezco tu comentario, eso de matar al pobre de Zhang suena tentador.. ya veré... gracias por el review y espero verte porque se que puedo contar contigo... tu sis Lían.

**.:padilla-chan:.** ¡Mi one! Siento muchísimo la tardanza del segundo capitulo de tu historia, pero ahhh... pasaron tantas cosas... ! Ya te contare con mas calma... espero que te guste el capi y ya sabes... ¡ESTA ES TU HISTORIA!... te kiero un montón onee gracias por tu apoyo ya que sin ti no sabría que hacer en algunos momentos, se que no hemos hablado desde hace mucho tiempo, se que incluso no nos conocemos en persona, pero se que eso no importa eres mi hermana... :') te kiere mucho tu CHIBI!... espero que tu salud este de maravilla y que sigas cocinando tan rico como se que lo haces... beshos de chocolate, no seas mala y déjame un review...

**.:Mitcha:.** ¡Que gusto verte! Te has convertido en una asidua lectora... ¡genial! Lloro de alegría T-Tuuu . jejejejeje O.O! no se de donde habras sacado lo del cuarto blando... jejeje hummm te confieso que es un buen lugar, pero no le digas a nadie... -.-'... jejejejeje cof, cof, cof me acalore demasiado, gracias por dejar el review y espero que el capitulo te guste, ah y se me olvidaba ya lei tu historia del cuerpo del deseo... ¡esta genial!... ya quisiera ir yo a un lugar de esos... ahhh O.O! Gracias por tu apoyo y perdón por la demora en el capitulo...

**.:Gaba:.** WOW!... agradezco mucho tu review y aprovecho para decirte que yo soy una fan tuya, creo que nunca he dejado un review pero leo tu historia de la mejor niñera... ahhhh adoro a ese Syaoran... !.. weno ya me tranquilice... tienes razón, creo que ya era justo quitarle un poco del peso que carga nuestro lobito al ser el jefe del clan... pero creo que tener un hermano fuera de ayudarle le perjudicara... gracias por el comentario y mil gracias por el review.. siento mucho la tardanza y espero que te guste el capitulo y que cumplas tu promesa de escribirme mas seguido.

**.:AngelMiaka:.** Es bueno ver a gente nueva por aquí... mil disculpas por la demora, de verdad... pero aquí esta el segundo capitulo y espero les guste mucho... gracias por tus comentarios de verdad me esfuerzo al escribir para que ustedes se sientan bien al leer... espero que Syaoran no te mata y así me dejes un review en este capitulo, ojala y te vea mas seguido en mis historia... gracias de nuevo.

**.:Arisa:.** Desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón te pido una disculpa por hacerte espera tanto, jamás pensé que me tomaría un año volver a actualizar mi fic, espero que tu paciencia no se haya agotado y leas este capitulo que es mas largo que el anterior y me dejes un review para saber que no he perdido una lectora por tardar tanto, una cosa si te digo, no pierdas la esperanza que yo no soy de las autoras que dejan sus fics abandonados... tengo un gran mazo que cae sobre mi cabeza una soga qu eme amarra la silla para que escriba... además de una hermana que me maltrata... o.o!.. pobre de mi... gracias de nuevo y perdón por la tardanza.

**.:Nisy:.** Mil disculpas por la tardanza, gracias por el apoyo incondicional que me diste, de verdad una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero de verdad su reviews fueron alentadores y ala vez me hicieron sentir mal al no poder actualizar... T---T!... lo siento de verdad... ojala y no haya perdido una lectora por tardar tanto... déjame un review por ahí ¿si?.

**.:amy:.** Gracias por los ánimos, gracias por seguir con la historia a pesar de que no daba señales de vida, te pido una disculpa por la tardanza y espero que no haya perdido una lectora o.o!... ojala y te vea en los review y que este capitulo valga la pena... !... gracias...

**.:yanael:.** Gracias por tu apoyo hasta el final, si, tienes razón un año sin haber actualizado T-T, pero se que por personas como tu yo soy capaz de seguir escribiendo, no te preocupes, lo único que necesitas es paciencia ya que no soy de las personas que abandonan de por vida sus historias, tengo que terminarlas o una personita me mataría lentamente... por eso de darle mi link a tus amigas... ¡gracias!... de verdad te agradezco... y espero que este capitulo te guste y me dejes un review para saber que no he perdido una lectora por mi tardanza en actualizar... besos.

**AHHH No terminaba... tanto reviews por un solo capitulo... o.o!... de verdad mil gracias por todo... y de nuevo PERDONEN LA TARDANZA!... -!**

* * *

Sentía como si el tic tac de las manecillas se clavara sobre su cuello, un sonido totalmente desesperante. Estaba sentado, como un criminal que aspira los últimos minutos de su vida, justo antes de sufrir su condena eterna.

-"Te noto muy nervioso Xiao Lang..."-era la voz quisquillosa de su Madre, quien no dejaba de abanicarse.

-"Estoy bien..."-¡necesitaba salir, llevaba sentado mas de quince minutos y sus paladar ya estaba rogando por consumir el quinceavo cigarrillo. ¡Hacia meses que no fumaba así!... pero después de enterarse que su hermano se iba a casar en menos de seis meses, justo con la persona que mas amaba, no lo tenia muy contento. ¡Lo tenia furioso!.

-"Sin duda es hermosa..."-

Estaban en el salón ceremonial de la mansión principal. Alrededor de cuatrocientas personas estaban acomodadas en lo que parecía la sala parlamentaria de algún gobierno, todos sentados, rodeando a la Familia Li Principal, que estaba acomodada en la mesa del centro. Los demás se extendían en forma de coliseo.

La gran puerta del salón, con hermosos tallados, había sido abierta para mostrar a la prometida de Zhang Li, el heredero de la familia. Todos se habían puesto de pie al verla entrar, con pasos seguros; escondiendo a la perfección el temor de su corazón. Siendo su caminar el único sonido en todo el recinto. Syaoran no podía evitar verla, ese vestido típico chino, en un color dorado pálido, con estampados discretos de flores verde muerto. A diferencia de los modelos convencionales, éste arrastraba una cola con los mismos bordados. Sus brazos estaban desnudos, siendo acompañados por un brazalete discreto y un par de anillos.

El aire dejo de llegar a su cerebro, era como si cohetes resplandecientes iluminaran su sonrisa, había un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura; pero a pesar de eso tenia una palidez comparada con la de algún cadáver. Su cabello largo y brillante estaba preso por un par de rizadores de color dorado con un adorno en forma de hoja caída del árbol otoñal de algún jardín. Syaoran sintió su corazón detenerse.

¿Así son las historias de amor?... Quieres tanto a alguien y se va dejándote con el corazón roto...

¿era acaso eso el amor...?.

El caminar de Sakura dio su fin, ahora ya estaba sentada al lado derecho de Ieran Li, la actual matriarca de todo eso... pensar que todos lo que estaban presentes eran Li's puros... ¡Que orgullo sentía!.

El mas anciano de todos los presentes se puso de pie, dio unos pasos lentos pero precavidos, como los de una tortuga grande e ilustrada. Se poso justamente en el centro del recinto, abrió la boca pero no emitió ningún sonido; una fuerte ventisca hizo que se moviera la larga barba blanca que caía sobre su traje ceremonial. Sus ojos se pusieron totalmente blancos por un momento, para regresar a su color habitual después de unos segundos. Ese hombre era el ser mas fuerte en todo el lugar, tatarabuelo del abuelo de Zhang Li. La generación de la purificación; llamada así porque fue la que se encargo de terminar con todos los ajenos a la gran familia. Utilizaron el incesto para formar la primera generación pura, de la que se han derivado todos los miembros actuales.

El anciano seguía moviendo los labios, como si escucharan cada uno de sus conjuros, uno a uno se fueron levantando los hombres de Concilio. Siete en total, el numero de la protección, el numero de la perfección y el numero de su perdición. Estaba a punto de comenzar el cambio de poderes en la familia, solo faltaba él... solo faltaba su hermano... Zhang Li.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, haciendo sonidos secos y huecos en el corazón del castaño. El mayor de los Li emprendió su camino. Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

Ieran Li se acerco a Sakura y le susurro:

-"Nunca antes..."-dijo abanicándose. –"... alguien que no perteneciera a la familia había visto esto..."-Sakura no sabia si sentirse honrada o humillada por su comentario. Esa mujer le inspiraba temor, cada que la escuchaba hablar, de esa manera altanera y llena de aristocracia. Era cierto que en China se mantenía el matriarcado en la mayoría de las familias, eran mafias organizadas y en su mayoría sanguinarias.

Sintió un gran temblor al ver lo que estaba haciendo Zhang. Olvidándose de los comentarios hipócritas de la matriarca.

Vio sangre... ¡Oh Kami!. Zhang se había cortado el antebrazo con una daga, un corte limpio y poco profundo, pero que emanaba mas sangre de lo normal. Escucho algunas palabras extrañas provenientes del hombre de barba. En un parpadeo, los siete hombres del concilio rodeaban a Zhang.

La sangre no dejaba de salir, era como si quisieran drenar su cuerpo, siendo mas extraño que el liquido vital no estuviera en el suelo, sino que era mantenido en una esfera que el primer anciano aprisionaba en su mano derecha.

Syaoran había presenciado eso una vez, era demasiado pequeño para recordarlo. Su Padre había recibido el mando de la familia un tanto tarde, por lo que tuvo la oportunidad de observar el cambio de poderes una vez. Pero eso no se comparaba con lo que él recordaba. ¡No recordaba sangre!.

El hombro derecho de Zhang empezó a brillar, justo cuando sentía que la vida se le iba de las manos.

-"El orgullo de un Li..."-susurro Syaoran para sus adentros. Ese era el lugar exacto donde esta el tatuaje de la familia. Su apellido, rodeado de un dragón de mirada escarlata. Instintivamente se toco el hombro, pasando sus dedos y recordando el agudo dolor de pertenecer a la familia. De tener el orgullo de un Li.

Zhang cayó sobre sus rodillas, le había dicho lo doloroso del cambio de poder, pero nada parecido con lo que estaba experimentando. Sintió un cosquilleo empezarle en el hombro, siguiendo por todo su cuerpo, regresándole la vida.

Los siete del Concilio y el Gran Anciano, se acercaron al hombre que poco a poco se levantaba. Todo su cuerpo desprendía una luz ámbar, su cabellera negra se sacudió de repente. Su cuerpo se retorcía, las manos de los ocho ancianos se movían hacia él, sacando pequeños destellos rojos que se clavaron en todo el cuerpo, atravesándolo.

Sakura sentía el temblor de sus piernas, jamás pensó que su vida fuera a cambiar tan repentinamente. Hace solo un par de meses era la mujer mas feliz del mundo, había conocido a un hombre maravilloso, que además de guapo y rico, era inteligente. Había conocido a su amado Syaoran.

Pero ahora estaba encadenada a un compromiso con su hermano, sonaba tan irónico, pero ellos habían tenido la culpa desde un principio. Si tan solo hubieran anunciado su relación, si no se hubieran quedado en las sombras. Aunque conociendo a la matriarca de los Li, nada era certero. Ella podía desaparecerla en solo minutos; con solo señalarla y levantar la mano podía morir de cien maneras distintas, todas y cada una dolorosas.

Se estremeció de solo pensarlo, esa mujer era solo apariencia, solo una muñeca de porcelana con la sonrisa dibujada, todo para continuar con el protocolo. Con la 'Madre Perfecta' que todos conocían.

Pensar que seria su suegra, o mejor dicho se convertiría en su Madre Política ya que el clan la tenia que adoptar para poder casarse con Zhang.

Dejo de mirar el sanguinario espectáculo, para ver a Syaoran. Tenia su mirada perdida, pero con un brillo especial, lleno de furia. Él le había dicho, que por ella dejaría a su clan, su familia y todos sus ancestros. Le había prometido una vida tranquila en uno de los Suburbios de Tokio. Con las comodidades de una familia adinerada, pero con la tranquilidad de la libertad. Promesas que con la rapidez del viento se esfumaron en menos de segundos, perdiéndose en un callejón eterno y oscuro. Tan retorcido como un laberinto gobernado por una bestia.

Ahora sentía las cadenas invisibles que a futuro la harían exactamente igual a Ieran Li. La viuda de Hien Li. Un mujer estirada que escondía un pasado que sin duda era doloroso, tanto que no podía vivir feliz...

Al parecer Syaoran sintió la mirada del oji-verde, ya que la volteo a ver. Con infinito dolor pudo observar la palidez de Sakura, ese temor que podía notar a kilómetros de distancia. Quiso ponerse de pie, abrazarla y besarla como la noche anterior. Soltó un suspiro de tristeza cuando su Madre se puso de pie, tomando del brazo a Sakura y caminando hacia Zhang quien respiraba entrecortadamente, con sudor por todo su rostro, pero tranquilo –de alguna u otra forma- sabia que todo el conocimiento ancestral ahora estaba en sus hombros, toda la fuerza y sabiduría que aquel anciano poseía, ahora estaba en su cuerpo. Ahora ya era el líder a esa familia. Miro a su alrededor; todas y cada una de esas personas dependían de sus decisiones, de su calidad de imponer su mando y de su capacidad de razonamiento.

Todos los del Concilio estaban sentados, ayudando al Gran Anciano quien pronto moriría. Esa había sido su misión, pasar el poder de generación en generación, pero su cuerpo ya no podía mas y la edad que poseía no lo ayudaba mucho. Todos estaban consientes del fallecimiento del Anciano, pero con Zhang al mando todo seguiría igual.

Sakura camino unos pasos detrás de Ieran, dándole una ultima mirada a Syaoran quien solo cerró los ojos con dolor y paso saliva, dejándose un sabor amargo en la boca, reseco y áspero.

-'Quiero regresar al lugar donde nos conocimos...'-a pesar de sentir esa enorme separación en sus corazones, ese era el único pensamiento en la mente de los amantes.

Aun recuerdo tu sonrisa en aquel día que te conocí...

Tokio a la mitad de una tarde bastante fría. Acompañada de un viento ruidoso que mecía una lluvia que azotaba con coraje y una furia bastante extraña.

Muchas personas no estaban consientes de la incansable lluvia que se sufría en el exterior; estaban demasiado ocupados en lo que su trabajo les exigía y este era el caso de una chica castaña y de ojos verdes. Recién ascendida al cargo de Directora en Jefe del banco ENIX-Corporation el cual acaba de recibir una auditoria desde Hong Kong. Teniendo como consecuencias que se llamara a los altos ejecutivos y que ella tuviera que trabajar durante mas de veinte horas seguidas.

En esos momentos estaba esperando la llegada del hijo de la dueña de todas esa compañías. Un tal Xiao quien sabe que, Li. Lo único importante ahí era el apellido.

Se había enterado que era una familia muy tradicionalista, con orígenes mágicos y con lo que Kero le había dicho la noche anterior. Antiguos familiares de Clow.

Claramente había decidido no juntar su vida mágica con su vida ejecutiva, pero si eso se diera en esta ocasión, no sabría como superarlo.

-"Necesito café..."-se levanto y acomodo un poco su falda; tomo su saco y salió de su oficina.

Camino por los desolados pasillos, tal parecía que era la única en el edificio. Ese hombre Li, ya se había demorado mucho tiempo.

-"¡Que horror!"-la maquina no estaba funcionando, ese significaba que no tendría su café. –"¡Maldita chatarra!"-le propino un puntapié, pero el aparato no pensaba darle su reconfortante bebida. –"¡Funciona cosa estúpida...!"-sin importarte nada, tomo los extremos de la maquina y la estrujo fuertemente hasta que consiguió un poco de café. –"Así me gusta..."-con un halo triunfador, tomo la taza y le dio un sorbo, para escupirlo repentinamente. –"¡Esta frió...!"-secándose los labios e intentando quitar ese feo sabor de sus labios; escucho una sonora risa.

-"No puedo creer que una persona tan bella como usted, discuta con una maquina..."-un joven vestido de un traje negro estaba parado a unos metros de ella, sonriendo muy animadamente y con una mano apoyada en el pared.

-"¿Quién se cree usted?"-le respondió molesta, intentando ignorar la vergüenza que experimentaba en esos momentos. –"Sabe de quien se esta riendo..."-dijo indignada y altanera.

-"No, no se quien es usted..."-se acerco mientras acomodaba su castaña cabellera con la mano. –"Pero si me lo dice con mucho gusto me presentare..."-metió ambas manos a sus bolsillos, deteniéndose a su lado. Dejando que Sakura observara su perfecto rostro, con esa camisa sin fajar y con el saco sin abotonar.

-"Para su información, soy Sakura Kinomoto... Directora en Jefe...".

-"¡Ah...!"-resoplo animado, sacando las manos de los bolsillos. –"Usted es la personita que debía ir a ver..."-sonrió y dio unos pasos mas, caminando alrededor de la joven. Examinando su traje beige y sus hermosas piernas. Una muy bella persona. –"Señorita Kinomoto, soy Xiao Lang Li..."-le extendió la mano al ver la palidez que la castaña estaba experimentando. Había sido altanera con el dueño del banco. Sin duda perdería su empleo en solo unos segundos.

Un tanto dudosa, tomo la mano del joven, sintiendo una calidez reconfortante. Ella pensó que el Sr. Li, era un hombre mayor, unos cuarenta o cincuenta años, no un joven de su edad y además de todo atractivo.

-"Mucho gusto Sr. Li, disculpe que me haya encontrado de esta forma..."-

-"No..."-la interrumpió y Sakura trago saliva. –"Me alegra que no se haya ido, pensé que ya no la encontraría"-el tono sinuoso que utilizaba ponía a la oji-verde alerta. Odiaba a los hombres coquetos como él, pero no podía negar el atractivo visual que el chico tenia. Y como no era mujer ni de cera, ni de plástico se deleitaría la pupila.

-"Ya que ambos estamos aquí, pase a mi oficina..."-le señalo la puerta entreabierta a unos pasos y se adelanto. –"Disculpara el desorden pero he estado muy ocupada..."

-"No tiene de que preocuparse señorita Sakura... o ¿puedo llamarla Sakura a secas, no me gusta la formalidad excesiva..."-la castaña se sentó en una de las sillones con forro de cuero y el ambarino se quedo de pie, examinando detalladamente el estante con libros y las miles de hojas con rayones que yacían en el desastre del escritorio. Sakura jugueteaba con su falda, como una niña regañada y nerviosa.

-"Claro que puede llamarme Sakura, Sr. Li..."-la sonrisa que le dedico fue mas bien para tratar de reivindicar su antiguo tropiezo.

-"¡Perfecto, pero si me sigue llamando Sr. Li, me veré obligado a besarla..."-la sonrisa de medio lado, típica del conquistadora afloro en sus rojizos labios. Sakura tuvo que tragar saliva para no toser nerviosa; bien podría sacar provecho de una relación con el jefe, pero no era esa clase de persona... ¿o si?...

-"Esta bien Sr. Li..."-no pudo continuar hablando porque unos cálidos labios se posaban sobre su fría boca que soltó un suspiro de sorpresa.

-"Sobre advertencia no hay engaño..."-después de besarla, se poso en el sofá de a lado. –"Pero como he venido a hablar de negocios lo mejor es empezar a trabajar..."-

-"Como diga Sr. Syaoran..."-el guapo hombre se quedo analizando las palabras de la chica y la manera tan nipona como había pronunciado su nombre.

-"¿Syaoran?... me gusta como suena. Ahora solo tiene que quitarle lo de Señor y no tendrá que volver a sentir mis labios..."-

_**Aun recuerdo tu sonrisa en aquel día que te conocí... **_

Desesperante, esa era la palabra exacta para describirlo, además claro, de sexy. Pero aun así, tal perecía que eso beso nocturno se olvidaba por completo a la mañana siguiente... ahora tenia que aguantar sus pedanterías, casi la toma como su secretaria personal y como su jefe no quería quedar mal, pues sacrificadamente le servia sin rechistar.

Y ahora, preparaba su café por cuarta vez, apretando los dientes con furia y repitiendo sus odiosas palabras.

-"Le falta azúcar, no demasiado dulce, si desea yo mismo puedo prepararme mi café... ¡ah!"-se notaba la desesperación. –"¡Debería ponerle veneno en vez de tres cuartos de azúcar...!"-grito encolerizada totalmente.

-"Creo que no le daría un sabor exquisito, pero podríamos probar..."-¡su voz!... bien, ahora sin duda tendría que buscar un nuevo empleo, un nuevo lugar donde vivir, porque de seguro la sacarían también del edificio. Mejor aun, un nuevo planeta... ¡genial!... perdería su apartamento, terminaría pidiendo limosna en las calles. Sintió miedo de voltear y encarar a su "nuevo jefe", así que se quedo helada. Simplemente petrificada.

Con la media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, se aproximo a ella tomando su taza da café, oliéndola con desconfianza y tomando exactamente tres cuartos de azúcar...

-"Al menos ya sé que si muero, tendré sabor a café en mis labios..."-salio del pequeño cuarto.

Sakura ahogo un grito y se dio un par de topes contra la repisa, tal vez así acomodaría sus ideas y no dejaría que la afectara ese hombre.

Una de sus compañeras de trabajo entro al cuarto de servicio y al notar que Sakura se golpeaba contra la repisa soltó una risa.

-"¿Y ahora que hiciste?"-

-"Tendré que pedir limosna..."-

-"No alucines Sakura y deja de pegarte contra la puerta, si sigues así no podrás hablar con el divino jefe..."-

-"¿Q-quiere hablar conmigo?"-

-"¿Estas sorda acaso...?. Ponte el saco, te espera en su oficina..."-

Como autómata tomo su prenda y metió los brazos, desarrugando su camisa y alisando su preciosa falda gris. Camino con lentitud, pensando en las excusas que le daría para evitar su despido, pero no creo que deseen empleados que le pongan veneno a las bebidas...

-"Pasa Sakura..."-estaba hablando al teléfono en Chino. Se había detenido para señalarle la silla enfrente de él.

La ojiverde solo atino a mirar la oficina, la habían decorado en menos de veinticuatro horas y sin duda era hermosa, con una amplitud que resguardaba una pequeña sala con mesa para café, su escritorio, un par de libreros y que todavía tenia dos puertas mas. Un gran ventanal que daba a las transitadas calles de Tokio y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas...

-"¿Me escucho?"-

-"S-si..."-mentirosa, no había escuchado ni una sola palabra.

-"¿Entonces que dice?"-

-"E-esta bien..."-resignada de haber perdido su empleo se puso de pie.

-"¿No piensa darme su dirección o su teléfono?"-

-"¿Cómo dice?"-se volvió.

-"Para la cena... es un persona muy despistada..."-noto la mirada de desapruebo.

-"¿Cena?"-

-"No la estoy invitando a salir, tendremos una cena con su jefe y algunos de los accionistas... además, necesito que este presente para tomar nota... ¿le quedo claro?"-Sakura se sintió indignada... no la estaba invitando a salir... ni que lo hubiera pensado siquiera...

Sin responderle anoto su dirección¡Desesperante!

-"A las ocho... y de etiqueta"-fue lo ultimo que escucho.

_**Aun recuerdo tu sonrisa en aquel día que te conocí... **_

Syaoran despertó de sus recuerdos cuando la cuarta o quinta copa de whisky fluía por su torrente sanguíneo. Miro con recelo su vaso, que ahora se encontraba vació de nuevo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose un poco mareado. Lo mejor seria tomar asiento.

Camino a través del salón, teniendo que soportar la opulencia de la recepción, todos hablando de la chica que caminaba a todos lados con Ieran, todos murmurando sobre Sakura. Su Sakura. La prometida , La elegida . Se sintió tentado a gritar que todo era un engaño, había amargura en su boca al descubrir que no podía, que si se atrevía a hacerlo su familia perdería su status armaría un escándalo que le costaría demasiado, incluyendo a ella, su tesoro mas preciado.

No había otra solución: besarse en la oscuridad, amándose en secreto hasta que él sienta el valor para irse lejos. Desaparecer del continente, tal vez ir a América donde no todo era rigor, donde le costaría trabajo olvidar su pasado, pero con ella... con ella...

Llego hasta la esquina del lugar, las puertas de la terraza estaban abiertas, un poco de aire... solo eso.

Camino con sigilo, respondiendo con furia a las múltiples insinuaciones de las jóvenes solteras. Todas coqueteándole con la mirada, persiguiéndolo. Todas y cada uno de ellas por su dinero, por su posición, por su prestigio... de seguro, por su apellido. Todas anhelando ser una Li, si supieran lo que eso significaba... pobres ilusas...

Se dejo caer con pesadez en una de las sillas, mirando el cielo, que jamás estaría estrellado, pero que tenia una oscuridad tan bella que cerró los ojos. Para qué negar que estaba un poco mareado, para qué fingir su dolor, para qué intentar zurcir ese corazón que se resquebrajaba cada vez mas... a cada minuto que pasaba, sabiendo que ella era mas de la familia que de él... que pasaría a ser una de las muñecas que caminaban detrás de sus esposos, sonriendo y haciendo ademanes educados, esperando con ansia la muerte de la matriarca para ocupar su lugar... tanta envidia que asfixiaba.

Se aflojo el corbatín, tirando el saco y sintiendo la brisa nocturna que provoco que su piel se erizara por completo, pero nada de eso importo... el estado de somnolencia era mejor que la realidad; dura, pesada y fría realidad.

Escucho voces que se acercaban hacia él. Pasos sigilosos, múltiples pasos.

-"Con que aquí estabas Xiao Lang... eres un desvergonzado... tenle respeto a tu hermano. Si tan solo fueras un poco como él, mírate, estas ebrio... que vergüenza..."-el castaño no miro a su Madre. Tanteo hasta encontrar su saco y se puso de pie, abriendo los ojos con furia, tanta que el brillo ámbar, cambio a cobrizo... cobrizo fuego.

-"Como Usted diga Madre..."-caminó con lentitud, acomodándose la cabellera con la mano y respirando profundamente. Ahí dentro el aire le faltaría.

-"Además de todo maleducado, saluda a tu cuñada..."-Syaoran se paro en seco, ni siquiera había visto a Sakura a unos pasos de él.

Sus miradas se encontraron con dolor, las esmeraldas de ella se mantenían fijas, con tristeza, mas cristalinas de lo normal... sin poder mantener la mirada la bajó. Syaoran hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y continuo caminando, sus ojos volvieron a perderse en el infinito rostro de la gente que le hablaba, tatuando en sus recuerdos la mirada de pena de su flor de cerezo y charlando sin mover la boca con los miembros del Comité quien le hacían hincapié en lo fuerte que era Zhang.

Miles de sentimientos contradictorios circulaban por su cuerpo, él: su hermano, su sangre y además, su jefe. Ella: su amada, su amiga, su compañera, su motivo de vida...

¿A quien proteger?... ¿A quien traicionar?...

Esas preguntas ya tenían respuesta, la protegería a ella y traicionaría todo lo que conocía... ella lo valía... ella lo merecía.

Voces de asombro se empezaron a escuchar... Zhang regresaba de su descanso.

Mientras caminaba por el salón, con su traje ceremonial arrastrando por el pulido piso, todos lo reverenciaban, inclinando la cabeza y haciéndose a un lado. La matriarca se acerco a su hijo mayor, despacio y sin mover ni un solo músculo de su rostro: pulcritud total.

La viuda desplegó su abanico y se inclino ante su hijo, doblando levemente las rodillas haciendo la máxima muestra de respeto que ésta podría realizar.

Zhang aun se sentía morir,

Se notaba en su rostro la palidez de todo ese cambio de poder, reverencio de igual manera a su Madre y camino lentamente hasta toparse con unos ojos verdes que lo hicieron detenerse; su prometida, la linda Sakura.

Ella había escuchado muchas veces lo que tenia que hacer, gracias a la voz de Ieran que se le repetía cada vez que podía. Un reverencia amplia, doblando las rodillas, tomando con la mano izquierda la cola de su vestido y una sonrisa casi nula.

Zhang se aproximo a ella, tomándole la mano y dirigiéndose con los ancianos... ah, al menos eso ya había terminado.

-"Pensé que no podría hacerlo..."-susurro Ieran por lo bajo, ocasionando una cara de asco en su hijo.

Xiao Lang miro la seriedad de Sakura, ese miedo y nerviosismo que nunca antes había visto, ni siquiera la noche en la que... sonrió, tantos recuerdos... fue a tomar otro trago, todavía no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio.

La "prometida"... de pronto sentía que su personalidad se había ido al caño... ahora solo era la prometida, poseedora del poder de Clow y la próxima matriarca del clan... si tan hace unos meses era una mujer con un trabajo bien remunerado, exitosa... y enamorada... tal vez nunca debió posar sus ojos en ese hombre, o no debió dejar que llamara su intención... todos los hubiera eran golpes en su mente mientras escuchaba lo trivial de la platica... no era como esa noche, la noche en que ceno con Syaoran... la primera noche. Sonrió, olvidando la realidad y viviendo los recuerdos...

_**Aun recuerdo tu sonrisa en aquel día que te conocí... **_

-"No..."-

-"No..."-

-"No..."-

-"¡Este!... no..."-

Prenda tras prenda salía del armario y paraba en la cama en el suelo o en el ventilador...

-"Sakura..."-un débil grito se oía entre el montón de ropa.

-"No..."-

-"¡Sakura!"-un bracito amarillo salía de entre las ropas.

-"No me distraigas Kero... tengo que encontrar un vestido, el Sr. Li quiere que cené con ellos..."-refunfuñaba levantando el dedo índice.

-"Es Tomoyo..."-logro salir del bulto y enseño el teléfono.

-"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?"-le arrebato el aparato y se dejo caer en la cama.

-"Hola Tomoyo... ¿cómo esta Londres?"-Kero salio volando mientras hacia un mohín curioso.

_-"Bien Sakura, es una ciudad hermosa..."-escucho risas. –"Eriol te manda saludos..."-_

-"Saludalo también de mi parte... pero sabes que aun no confió... eso de que te casaras con un ingles que apenas si conoces..."-miro el reloj de su pared, aun era temprano... quedaba tiempo.

_-"Deja eso ya... eres mi prima y debes apoyarme... y dime... ¿cómo esta el trabajo?"-_

-"Ah... ni te imaginas..."-suspiró –"...ha llegado el dueño del banco el Sr. Li... y ahora tengo una cena... ah... es desesperante..."-

_-"¿Es guapo?"-_

-"Tomoyo..."-

_-"Eso quiere decir que si..."-una risita. –"¿Y ya tienes que ponerte?"-_

-"¡NO!"-grito aterrorizada.

_-"¿Me imagino que no has abierto la caja que te deje antes de irme?"-_

-"No aun no..."-se levanto y saco un banquillo, jalo una caja amarilla que todavía tenia el moño en ella. –"...ya la tengo..."-

_-"Espero te guste..."-_

Sakura abrió la caja con cuidado, jalando el listón y esperando unos momentos para después deshacerse de la parte posterior. Contuvo la respiración por casi medio minuto hasta que un grito acelerado salio de su boca:

-"¡ES HERMOSISISIMO TOMOYO!"- la aludida tuvo que despegar un poco el auricular por semejante grito.

_-"Sabia que te gustaría, ahora date prisa e impresionalos... te llamo después Saku..."-_

-"Gracias Tomoyo..."-oprimió un botón y dejo caer el teléfono, sacando por completo el vestido que sin duda alguna era una pieza muy bella.

De color negro y largo hasta topar con el piso... una obra de arte que se ceñía a su cuerpo de manera impresionante.

La delicada tela se había convertido en su segunda piel y esas delicadas incrustaciones de piedras le daban toda la elegancia necesaria.

Su cabello fue recogido alto, con solo algunos mechones por ahí para darle un toque informal, y un broche plateado para culminar. Su maquillaje solo le tomo unos minutos, las sandalias altas ya la esperaban y la chalina blanca seria la combinación perfecta...

-"¡No saldrás así!"-el grito de su hermano mayor inundo la sala.

-"¡Papá!"-

-"Touya... ella ya no es una niña... además es una cena importante para su empresa..."-la discusión fue interrumpida por el timbre.

-"Si la cena se prolonga llamaré..."-se puso de puntas y beso la mejilla de su Padre, tomo su bolso y se calzo en la puerta.

La elegante limosina la esperaba, el chofer era quien había tocado el timbre y le tendía la mano para ayudarla con el ultimo escalón.

-"Buenas noches Señorita, el Señor Li la esperara en el restaurante... suba por favor..."-cerro la puerta del automóvil y se dirigió al frente y de manera inmediato se vieron recorriendo el Tokio nocturno, llegando hasta el restaurante mas caro de la ciudad.

Sintió escalofríos al salir de la limosina, su estomago se estrujo de repente al ver las múltiples personalidades que entraban al lugar, con ese aire de poder, prestigio y fama... ella solo podía recordarlas de los programas de TV y de los periódicos.

Acomodo la chalina en sus brazos y camino nerviosa hasta un grupo de cuatro hombres que la miraban de lejos.

-"Buenas noches..."-susurro débilmente y se inclino.

-"Buenas noches Sakura..."-le respondió su jefe inmediato, mientras el "otro jefe" platicaba con otros dos hombres en mandarín, entendía unas cuantas cosas, pero no lo suficiente.

Esperaron unos segundos antes de caminar por la suave alfombra roja que los introducía al restaurante.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos, jamás había estado en lugares tan asombrosos. La suave música de una pianista hacia la estancia mas amena, y las charlas eran casi imperceptibles, todos comiendo, todos pulcros.

Atravesaron esas mesas y llegaron a una habitación casi solitaria, el castaño les ofreció asiento al par de invitados y señalo un par de sillas para Sakura y su jefe.

Por un momento se quedaron viendo, Syaoran no escudriño en recorrerle el cuerpo completamente, casi desvistiéndola con la mirada e incluso acomodando el asiento una vez que ella ya estaba en el.

-"Se ve hermosa esta noche Sakura, nadie podrá negarlo..."-se dirigió en esta ultima parte a los otros tres hombres de la mesa y todos soltaron una risa afirmativa.

El rojo surcó su rostro, desviando la mirada para tranquilizarse un poco, rezando al cielo que encendieran el aire acondicionado para poder tranquilizarse... no, el aire acondicionado ya estaba encendido, el hecho era que ella estaba demasiado calida.

Un mesero se acerco a ellos, el castaño se tomo la molestia de ordenar para todos, despidiendo al hombre que anoto todo de inmediato.

Una vez pedida la cena entraron de nuevo al terreno de los negocios... ellos querían comprar acciones del banco, pero aun no decidían por completo la seguridad que éste poseía...

-"El Sr. Huna y el Sr. Koikutsu están interesados en nuestro departamento de finanzas..."-los aludidos asintieron. –"Necesitan conocer los planes para atraer mas clientes y el rendimiento de nuestras acciones en la bolsa"-explico el ambarino, quedándose unos momentos mirando a Sakura. –"¿no piensa tomar nota?..."-le regaño con una sonrisa en el rostro. –"creo que eso fue lo que le dije en la mañana... usted vendría a tomar notas..."-Sakura asintió de inmediato, mordiendo la parte interior de su mejilla para no maldecirlo en voz alta, sonrió a los clientes y abrió su bolsa, sacando su agenda electrónica para anotar en ella.

El jefe de la castaña la miro fijamente mientras abría un programa de escritura y empezaba a redactar.

-"Preferiria que tomara notas en papel Sakura... usted es muy descuidada y podría perder la agenda..."-

-"P-pero..."-replico de inmediato.

-"Sr. Li, Sakura no es tan descuidada, le aseguro que cumple con su trabajo de manera eficiente..."-la castaña levanto la mirada, agradeciéndole al Sr. Yin-Tsu su amable comentario.

-"Me temo que en eso no estoy de acuerdo, es una persona descuidada y olvidadiza... por favor, saque una libreta..."-la sonrisa sardónica del rostro de Syaoran era impresionante.

Por su parte los dos clientes no entendían que estaba pasando, pero se quedaron mirando a la chica que buscaba sin cansancio en su bolso, además no comprendían lo que en realidad hacían ahí, si ellos ya habían firmado un contrato por dos millones de acciones... aunque jamás acertarían en el excentrismo de un Li.

Sakura se estaba desesperando, no tenia libretas en su bolsa... sin importarle nada se puso de pie y se disculpo.

-"Traere una libreta, espere un segundo Sr. Li..."-el castaño no omitió ni un solo sonido, solo la siguió con la mirada mientras le preguntaba algo aun mesero y después desaparecía del establecimiento.

-"Creo que eso no era necesario Sr. Li... sabe que Sakura es una empleada excepcional, adicta al trabajo y además hermosa..."-

-"Era necesario probar su eficacia..."-se quedo mirando fijamente el lugar por donde había desaparecido la castaña y entablo platica con sus clientes, quienes reían por lo bajo.

Sakura atravesó la avenida casi corriendo, según la instrucción del mesero el establecimiento se encontraba a dos cuadras y media... eso sonaba cerca, pero las cuadras eran enormes... ¡ah!

La imagen de una persona tan elegantemente vestida no se ve todos los días, así que lo silbidos y demás piropos no tardaron en resonar en los oídos de la chica, quien solo maldecía sus sandalias, muy bellas, pero muy dolorosas.

Diviso la tienda a lo lejos, esperaba que ahí hubiera libretas... ¡Por kami-sama que las hubiera!...

Espero que la puerta se abriera y entro llamando la atención del joven que atendía la caja de cobro.

-"¡Dondé están las libretas!"-

-"Lo siento pero es una miscelánea, no hay libretas... camine tres cuadras a la izquierda y encontrara una papelería..."-Sakura sintió su cuerpo desfallecer.

-"Mire jovencito, mi jefe ha amenazado con despedirme todo el día... mi trabajo pende del hilo mas delgado que conozco, y ahora necesito una libreta para tomar notas en la reunión, así que te doy diez mil yenes por la libreta que esta a tu lado..."-saco el dinero que le prometía y sin esperar su permiso se subió al mostrador y tomo la libreta de las cuentas de la tienda, arrancando unas cuantas hojas y saliendo del lugar no sin antes tomar un chocolate y darle una mordida, necesitaba azúcar o se desmayaría.

Casi triunfalmente camino las dos cuadras en menos de segundos, agradeciendo su buena condición física, pero maldiciendo la resistencia de sus zapatillas. Escucho un clic... y luego casi cae de bruces...

-"¡No es justo!"-grito encolerizada quitándose la sandalia y viendo que el tacón colgaba inerte. Cerro los ojos casi al borde del llanto, sin importar que sus pies quedaran descalzos en la acera fría, se quito la otra sandalia y sin temor le dio un golpe en la pared dejando a amabas sin tacón.

Omitiendo las miradas de desconcierto de los demás transeúntes se dirigió al restaurante... teniendo que explicar con quien venia y recordándoles que acababa de salir.

-"Pase... la llevare a la mesa..."-el administrador se tomo la molestia de acompañarla, murmurando que los ladrones podían vestirse de gala y robar su restaurante, así que se aseguro que Sakura no era una "bella ladrona"...

-"Gracias por acompañarla..."-hablo Syaoran, despidiendo al administrador.

Todos se pusieron de pie hasta que Sakura se sentó y abrió la libreta. Noto que no tenia una pluma, así que hurgo desesperada en su bolsa, encontrando una que no parecía querer escribir.

Miro con suplica a su jefe quien saco de su chaqueta una pluma dorada y la giro... entregándosela ante la mirada de todos.

Sakura sonrió con triunfo lista para escribir lo que sea que su pedante jefe dictara:

-"Que bueno que nos acompaña de nuevo Sakura, pero me temo que la reunión casi termina... los señores han aceptado formar parte de la compañía..."-la castaña casi grita encolerizada... cerro lo ojos para calmarse.

Después de unos minutos sonrió a todos con cortesía y tomo los palillos para cenar en silencio mientras el humo imaginario salía de sus oídos... acompañados de unos dardos de veneno que salían disparados desde sus ojos hasta el cuello del sonriente dueño que platicaba con los inversionistas...

-"¿Estas bien pequeña?"-cuestiono su otro jefe, mas bien, su jefe antes de que Li llegara.

-"Si..."-mastico con lentitud mirando con pena sus sandalias negras que ahora ya no eran altas.

Dejo los palillos en la mesa junto a su plato, sin levantar la mirada y con la libreta que le había costado ese abrigo gris que había visto en la tienda hace unos días...

La cena había terminado y para Sakura la noche mas terrible de su vida. No era muy tarde pero las calles ya estaban muy solitarias.

Los inversionistas abordaron su auto y se despidieron de Syaoran felicitándolo por su empleada tan graciosa diciéndole que había disfrutado mucho la cena.

El Sr. Yin-Tsu se disculpo rápidamente ya que su esposa lo necesitaba, se había ofrecido a llevar a Sakura, pero ella había insistido en que tomaría en taxi y que se fuera con cuidado. Seria Padre muy pronto y prefería no ocasionarle problemas.

Acomodo su chalina y camino hacia la esquina para tomar su taxi, y ojalá fuera rápido ya que el frió nocturno estaba empezando a entumirle el cuerpo, poniendo empeño sobre sus desnudos dedos...

Escucho unos pitidos de atrás, pero prefirió no prestar atención, los hombres que querían propasarse no faltaban en el mundo, pero para su perdición ella tenia spray de pimienta que los dejaban ciegos por horas... volvió a escucharlos y unas luces que casi la dejaban ciega. No podía reconocer a la persona, pero bastaron unos metros de cercanía para poder ver esa cabellera rebelde que se ondeaba con el viento.

-"Espero que no este sorda Sakura..."-esa voz... sin duda podría reconocerla donde fuera, ese tono grave que no parecía cambiar con nada,

-"No lo estoy Sr. Li, pero creo que esa no es forma de llamar a las personas..."-no hubo respuesta, el joven ambarino apago el motor y abrió la puerta por donde descendió.

Se acerco a ella a un punto en que sentía su frió aliento y la beso de nuevo, abrazándola por la cintura y sonriendo internamente al darse cuenta que ella respondía su acción.

Sakura no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero se sintió plena al no experimentar mas frió, al contrario, una calidez extenuante la recorrió de pies a cabeza, haciendo que un tono rosado se formara en sus mejillas. Cuando por fin se dio por enterada de la situación se vio a ella misma respondiéndole el beso a su jefe.

Sin esperar dos segundos, se separo de él con un movimiento algo brusco.

-"¡Pero quien se cree que es...!"-le grito acalorada, intentando que su respiración volviera a su pecho para no tener un colapso.

La sonrisa de medio lado de Syaoran la hizo temblar de nuevo.

-"Creo que ya le había advertido con anterioridad lo de _Señor _así que no tiene porque reclamarme..."-con la mano derecha se recorrió la cabellera intentando en vano acomodarla.

Sakura se quedo callada, asesinándolo constantemente con los ojos, ahorcándolo en sus pensamientos, que una vez que empezaban a controlarse se imaginaron otro beso con su apuesto jefe.

Esperen¿apuesto jefe?... ella no pensaba eso... ¿o si?... ¿otro beso?... ¡No!...

Ni siquiera noto que un saco negro se posaba sobre su frió cuerpo y la dirigía hacia el automóvil del jefe, de un verde oscuro que esa noche bien podría pasar como negro, negro como el alma corrompida de su pedante jefe...

Una vez dentro del auto Sakura volvió a reaccionar.

-"No es necesario que me lleve, puedo tomar un taxi..."-como si no hubiera dicho nada; los seguros del auto se activaron y se vio prisionera de un excéntrico y pervertido hombre.

-"Me gusta mucho Sakura..."-fue lo único que escucho, pero fueron demasiadas palabras para su cerebro ya que dejo de funcionar y se quedo viendo las múltiples luces rojas, azules y amarillas que había en la calle.

_**Aun recuerdo tu sonrisa en aquel día que te conocí... **_

-"¿Me escuchaste?"-esa voz le era casi desconocida, pero fue lo suficiente para sacarla de sus calidos recuerdos.

-"No, lo siento Zhang... no te he escuchado..."-

-"Te di las gracias Sakura, se que estas aquí por la imposición del clan, pero si en verdad no deseas casarte conmigo lo entenderé, de seguro tienes vida en Japón, algún novio o prometido que espere tu regreso, dímelo con confianza Sakura... lo entenderé..."-las palabras del mayor de los Li la dejaron atónita.

-"Y-yo..."-bueno y ahora ¿qué hacer?... confesarle que estaba enamorada de su hermano menor, que esperaba algún día poder recibir su perdón por haber aceptado la farsa en la que estaba mas hundida que el Titanic... ¿o? –"No Zhang... no hay nadie que espere por mi..."-sus cabellos formaron una barrera en sus ojos, impidiendo verlos con claridad. –"...así que no te preocupes, me casaré contigo..."-su corazón dio un salto al sentir unos brazos que la rodeaban.

-"Gracias Sakura, me siento tan torpe..."-sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver a Syaoran a lo lejos, quien los miraba con odio y bebía su quinceavo trago mientras caminaba veloz entre la gente saliendo del salón.

-"Si me disculpas Zhang... iré al tocador..."-le susurro separándose del abrazo que no había correspondido y sonriéndole con alegría fingida. Cuando ya se disponía a irse, su mano la detuvo y de improvisto beso su mejilla, con cariño.

-"Gracias de nuevo Sakura..."-y la soltó, caminando hasta llegar donde los ancianos los miraban con orgullo, esa había sido la unión mas prospera del siglo, por fin regresaría la magia de Clow a donde pertenece y sus hijos serian los pequeños mas poderosos de esa parte del mundo.

Sakura levanto la cola de su vestido caminando lentamente en el salón, saludando con cortesía a quien se detenía, pero disculpándose con la excusa del tocador.

Ya en la puerta del salón le importo poco que la vieran correr, incluso se quito las sandalias para poder alcanzarlo...

-"¡Syaoran!"-grito cuando lo veía entrar a su habitación.

El castaño se detuvo pero no se dio la vuelta, giro la perilla de su puerta y la dejo abierta para que ella entrara.

Una vez cerrada la puerta ambos se quedaron de pie, sin mirarse, sin hablar.

-"¡Mirame Syaoran!"-exigio algo molesta. –"... si piensas que eres el único que sufre entonces mírame..."-el ambarino giro su cuerpo, sintiéndose desfallecer por la cantidad de alcohol que había en su torrente sanguíneo, pero lo suficiente lucido para ver las lagrimas que caían dolorosas por el rostro pálido de la ojiverde. –"... ¿acaso piensas que soy feliz?"-

El castaño no se contuvo mas, sí tenían razón¡Él es su hermano!.. pero nadie tenia la culpa de esa situación y mucho menos ellos... mucho menos ellos...

La abrazó con vehemencia, dejando por fin que algunas lagrimas también escaparan de sus ambarinos ojos, aspirando el aroma a flores que ella siempre tenia, deleitándose por su delicado, pero fuerte abrazo... sintiendo el tiempo detenerse para que ellos solo se amaran, para que ellos por fin pudieran ser felices.

La pasión regreso a ellos, Syaoran sintió la necesidad de hacerla suya en esos momentos, quitarle el vestido y por fin declararla como suya... ¡Su Sakura!...

Levanto el rostro del hombro de ella y la beso, con fuerza, casi con desesperación... dejándole un sabor dulce a pesar de la cantidad de alcohol que había absorbido... su beso casi dura una eternidad, el lápiz labial de ella se vio ahora en los labios de él... sus suspiros eran afirmativos para ambos, esa necesidad de aire los impulso a separarse unos segundos para después reanudar su beso con mas pasión aun, viéndose caminando hasta el lecho, cayendo sobre el en una ola de locura y desenfreno.

Ella fue quien reacciono.

-"No... así no Syaoran..."-le dijo en un susurro, besando su oreja, y volviendo a besar sus labios con lentitud.

-"Tienes razón pequeña... así no..."-se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos mas, apagando esa ferviente pasión pero quedando satisfechos por el momento, sintiendo que el amor seria capaz de soportar todo eso que estaba sucediendo... capaz de sobre ponerse al clan... aunque sabiendo que eso les podría costar la vida...

-"¿me amas?"-la pregunta de Syaoran casi suena absurda.

-"Tu pregunta me hiere..."-la voz tierna de Sakura mientras jugaba con sus cabellos, esperando que nadie notara su ausencia.

-"Responde..."-

-"¡Claro que te amo!"-la castaña se recostó sobre el ambarino, encontrando sus labios y besándolos con lentitud.

-"¿Entonces...?... ¿por qué te vas a casar con él?"-

Silencio... no hubo palabras para responder, no hubo nada... solo ese vacío en el alma de ambos...

-"Syaoran... yo..."-

-"Shhh... no digas nada... solo quedémonos así un poco mas..."-

Sakura no contuvo las lagrimas... necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma y que mejor que llorando, tuvo que morderse los labios para no sollozar tan fuerte, pero unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se callara en seco.

-"Xiao Lang..."-la voz seria de Ieran tocaba insistentemente la puerta del menor de los Li.

Syaoran se levanto inmediatamente de la cama, señalándole a Sakura la puerta del baño y acercándose a abrirle a su Madre.

-"¿Qué desea Madre?"-entreabrio la puerta, mirando la cara enfadada de la matriarca.

-"Primero, ábreme la puerta y después necesito que ayudes a buscar a Sakura..."-se quedo mirando sus labios, el lápiz labial y la ropa mal puesta. Entrecerró los ojos. –"... ¿o estas ocupado?"-examino la habitación en busca de alguna mujer, pero no encontró nada.

-"Lo estaba... pero en unos segundos salgo para buscar a la prometida..."-esperó que su Madre se alejara por el pasillo para cerrar la puerta y abrir la del baño. –"Vamos Sakura, te están buscando..."-

La castaña palideció, si alguien los descubría... no, ni siquiera podía pensarlo sin sentir miedo, sin ver sangre, sin ver sufrimiento... eran una familia sanguinaria, no quería que lo lastimaran por su culpa...

Syaoran la tomo de la mano y atravesaron pasillos que ella desconocía, de manera tan veloz que casi la arrastraba a su lado, Sakura sentía las lagrimas secarse en su rostro y de nuevo esa alegría de tener a su lado a quien amaba... la embriagó.

El castaño se detuvo en seco haciéndole indicaciones con las manos.

-"Hay alguien en el pasillo..."-la tapo con su cuerpo, escondiéndose en las sombras de las paredes y caminando velozmente una vez que la mucama se alejo.

-"¿Dónde estamos?"-

-"Entra al jardín por la parte trasera y llegaras justo a tu habitación, quisiera acompañarte mi amor, pero no es bueno que nos vean juntos..."-Syaoran se permitió un beso profundo y sin pausa, que basto para que la castaña caminara como autómata y con una sonrisa...

-"¡Señorita!"-Sakura se detuvo mirando hacia atrás donde la esencia de Syaoran era lo único que quedaba ya que él había desaparecido.

-"¿Si?"-

-"La están buscando... ¿se ha extraviado?"-Sakura se dio cuenta que era una buena excusa.

-"Si... me deje llevar por el jardín y ya no sabia como salir... ¿seria tan amable de ayudarme?"-la mucama se sonrojo por la humildad con la que se lo pidió.

-"No tiene que pedírmelo, sígame por favor..."-caminaron en silencio por los pasillos hasta que Sakura vio su reflejo y se detuvo. En algunos minutos acomodo su maquillaje, desapareciendo el labial que aun quedaba en sus labios... arreglo su cabello y le sonrió a la mucama quien espero con paciencia que la prometida y próxima ama de la casa se arreglara.

Continuaron caminando hasta toparse con Ieran, quien despidió a la mucama con la mirada y le indico a Sakura que caminara a su lado.

-"No puedes desaparecer así querida... si esto vuelve a pasar me temo que tendremos que hablar mas seriamente, sé que no estas familiarizada con esta clase de protocolo pero no es correcto salir así de una cena de esta índole..."-

-"Me extravié..."-la voz de Ieran era tan seria que parecía sepulcral.

-"Por eso no debes salir del salón sin compañía..."-dejo de hablar cuando vio a Xiao Lang. –"... hijo ven acá..."-observo que ya estaba mas aliñado que hace unas horas... –"hazme el favor de acompañar a tu cuñada a donde sea que vaya, no se puede volver a perder en esta casa..."-desplegó su abanico y avanzó hasta el umbral del salón donde saco una sonrisa casi nula y hablo: –"Estaba tan emocionada que se perdió entre la mansión... pero ya me he encargado de que no vuelva a pasar..."-

Todos los invitados la miraron y sonrieron volviendo a sus cotillas normales... Ieran avanzó dejando a la pareja atrás y saludando levemente a todos los demás presentes...

-"No te preocupes Madre, yo la cuidare..."-dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él y Sakura escucharan, sonriendo en complicidad y volviendo a entrar a ese mundo de farsas y engaños.

Zhang se aproximo rápidamente a Sakura, mirándola con preocupación.

-"Que bueno que estas bien Sakura, por un momento pensé que habías huido..."-la forma en que sus palabras temblaron hicieron que Sakura sintiera remordimientos. –"Xiao no te vayas... brinda con nosotros..."-detuvo en plena huida al castaño quien se detuvo y escuchó el sonido de una cuchara contra la copa de su hermano.

Todos los invitados voltearon a ver al jefe de su clan, esperando por lo que sea que iba a decir.

-"Es hora de hacer un brindis..."-Xiao Lang se acerco por detrás de su hermano y le toco el hombro.

-"Deja que yo lo haga..."-el castaño se dirigió casi al centro del salón y levanto su copa. –"Brindemos por la felicidad de la pareja, que sean muy felices..."-

Sakura palideció.

-"Que sean muy felices..."-repitió la multitud y bebieron de sus copas al unísono, hablando de lo buen hermano que era el pequeño Li.

Las burbujas del champán recorrieron deliciosamente su garganta, refrescándola, dejándole un buen sabor de boca entre tanta amargura, no sabia que era exactamente lo que lo había orillado a realizar eso, tal vez toda la furia contenida y la falta de personas para desahogarla, o el simple hecho de la impotencia que recorría su cuerpo.

-"Al menos has hecho algo bueno en esta noche..."-la voz de Ieran a los oídos del ambarino, siempre detrás... siempre con ese tono viperino y que le daba escalofríos...

-"Gracias Madre..."-le dijo sarcástico y volviéndose a perder entre la multitud...

_Syaoran... _palabra que se mantenía constante en la cabeza de la chica, tatuada en su ser cuando la música leve empezó a tocar y Zhang le tomo la mano; resonando en su cabeza cuando algunas suaves palabras le agradecían al oído.

¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo por Zhang?...

_Syaoran... _su mente lo decía, lo gritaba, lo repetía... tanto... tanto...

_Syaoran..._

_Syaoran..._

_Syaoran..._

Su cerebro sufrió una parálisis en el momento en que unos labios cálidos surcaban los suyos por medio segundo ante la mirada sorprendida de los invitados y la sonrisa de todos...

Los aplausos celebraron el gesto cariñoso de Zhang que en realidad no había visto a Sakura muy bien durante el tiempo que llevaba en la mansión central, pero besarla le surgió en el momento y no pudo resistirlo.

-"Gracias linda..."-

Sintió nauseas, un vértigo la invadió y sus pies trastabillaron, siendo recibida por los brazos de Zhang quien de inmediato se alarmo.

-"¿Estas bien?"-

-"Estoy cansada..."-cerro los ojos quedándose dormida.

Y sin cuestionar de nuevo, la levantó en brazos y atravesó el salón, deteniendo con la mirada a su Madre, que de inmediato se dirigía a detenerlo... _cosas fuera del protocolo..._

-"Pero Zhang, ni siquiera es media noche..."-replico la matriarca hablando bajo.

-"Esta bien Madre, esta muy cansada..."-

Ieran le entrecerró la mirada y se alejo sin protestar, no podía armar un escándalo justo el día de la toma de poder... no ese día.

Calmó a algunos invitados curiosos y le pidió a la orquesta que continuara con la música... nada de eso podía estar pasando...

Sus pasos tranquilos eran lo único que perturbaba el lugar, con una chica en brazos...

-"Creo que tu habitación esta por aquí..."-pensó en voz alta el nuevo jefe del clan, mientras miraba fijamente al bello ángel que cargaba.

Era un persona muy hermosa, se reprochaba el no haberle prestado atención esos días, pero había veces en que no tenia tiempo ni siquiera para dormir; se sonrojo al recordar que hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia una relación seria, apenándose sobremanera al notar que no era capaz de conseguir una novia por su cuenta y que la persona que ahora cargaba seria su esposa.

Unos acelerados pasos lo alcanzan en el momento en que entraba a la habitación de la castaña donde un peluche barrigón roncaba sobre la almohada.

-"¿Qué paso?"-preguntó exaltado Syaoran.

Zhang lo miro extrañado pero aceptó la ayuda que le brindó.

Syaoran se recrimino por haber actuado tan precipitadamente, pero acomodo la almohada donde la cabellera castaña descansaba.

-"Se quedo dormida cuando bailábamos..."-ambos la miraban con cariño.

Syaoran casi siente que el mundo se derrumbaba cuando se entero que la prometida había salido del salón en los brazos de su hermano, desmayada.

Corrió con todas su fuerzas y logro alcanzar a Zhang quien mostraba una mirada que él desconocía.

-"Xiao..."-le llamó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Humm?"-contesto mientras quitaba a Kero de la almohada y lo aventaba contra la cabecera; sonriendo al notar que ni siquiera así se despertaba.

-"¿Cómo es ella?"-el hombre de cabello negro miraba fijamente a la "bella durmiente".

-"¿Qué?"-

-"¿Cómo es Sakura?... ni siquiera la conozco y me casare con ella en menos de dos meses..."-Syaoran tuvo que pasar grueso para no gritar, palideció un poco pero aun así le contesto:

-"Es la persona mas despistada que conocerás en tu vida, pero muy eficiente en su trabajo, tiene muchos amigos aunque son pocos los que en verdad la conocen... siempre es capaz de sonreír, aunque pase la noche calculando estadísticas de ventas... le gusta ayudar en lo que se puede, a veces es medio desconfiada pero siempre es amable..."-se detuvo para tomar aire, pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

-"Cualquiera diría que estas enamorado de ella..."-el ambarino menor casi pierde el aliento. –"...podrían llevarte muy lejos si alguien se entera de lo que dices, pero eres mi hermano y es obvio que la conozcas, trabajó para ti varios meses..."-la mirada ámbar que compartían era a su vez muy diferente, Zhang se notaba cansado pero con una chispa naciente que no sabría descifrar, que nunca antes había visto en la mirada de su hermano mayor, él por su parte, con ese tono cobrizo que ahora mostraba rabia, temor, pero sobre todo impotencia... -"Ella merece que la amen mucho..."-volvió a hablar el jefe del clan.

-"Si..."-

-"¿Nunca te dije que yo nunca antes me he enamorado?"-le sorprendió la franqueza que estaba mostrando Zhang, pero aun así no tardo en gastarle una broma.

-"No te creo... has tenido muchas relaciones antes Zhang, no me digas que eran solo carnales..."-

-"Exactamente..."-

Se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron como camaradas que eran.

-"¿Nunca?"-

-"No Xiao... nunca me he enamorado y me gustaría mucho enamorarme de Sakura..."-

Esas palabras se repitieron en su mente por separado.

_**-"Me –gustaría – enamorarme – de – Sakura"-**_

Se vio en la necesidad de repetirlo una vez mas para poder comprenderlo y que su cerebro le diera una respuesta.

Su tez se volvió tan pálida como si un fantasma se hubiera metido a su cuerpo, incluso dejándolo sin habla.

-"¿D-de Sakura?"-alcanzo a pronunciar.

-"Si... ¿tiene algo de malo?"-

Zhang se tomo la libertad de acomodar los mechones que escurrían por el pálido rostro de la ojiverde. Ocasionando que Syaoran sintiera la sangre regresarle al rostro y sus uñas hundirse en sus puños.

No podía estar pasando... eso no podía estar pasando...

_¡Zhang se estaba enamorando de Sakura! _

Eso era imposible, él no podía... no... no... ¡no!... ¡NO!

_¡Zhang se estaba enamorando de Sakura! _

¡NO!

Su hermano se dirigió al apagador, empujándolo levemente para que salieran de la habitación.

-"Regresemos a la fiesta, sino le dará un infarto..."-

Syaoran ni siquiera lo escucho... caminó como autómata hasta el salón donde ese veneno le volvió a entrar a los pulmones; toda ese gente riendo como hipócritas...

¿por qué nunca se había percatado de eso¿por qué nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar?... ¿por qué todo había cambiado en un solo día?...

La noche siguió cayendo, tan lentamente que no supo como es que había regresado a la terraza...

Se volvió a sentar en el diván de roca que se mantenía en las sombras nocturnas.

Algo no estaba bien... no estaba solo...

¿quien era?

unos brazos...

unos labios...

_Sakura... _salió de su boca como un suspiro del viento.

_**Aun recuerdo tu sonrisa en aquel día que te conocí... **_

_-"Me gusta mucho Sakura..."-_

_¿Cómo?..._

Su cerebro aun no carburaba de manera correcta, no sabia que efectos tenia sobre ella Syaoran Li, pero el raciocinio la había dejado hace unas horas...

¿Quién se creía?...

Primero la molestaba con pedanterías como la _libreta _y ahora le salía con eso...

¿Quien podría entender a los hombre?... por favor que levante la mano...

-"¿Sakura?"-su voz de nuevo...

Levantó los ojos de sus manos, arrepintiéndose después porque encontró un par de ojos tan bellos que se quedo sin habla. De un ámbar tan embriagante que tuvo que parpadear para recobrar la compostura.

-"¿S-si?"-

-"¿Esta es su casa?"-señalo la casa amarilla que aun tenia las luces del pórtico encendidas.

-"Si"-se sintió turbada por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, aun estando en el auto el aroma de ese hombre la envolvía, había subido la capota para evitar el frió, ocasionando que el aire le faltara aun mas.

-"¿No piensas bajar?"-la mirada divertida y centellante del castaño la hizo caer de bruces en la realidad, ese hombre escondía dos personalidades... la seductora que se la pasaba dándole deliciosos besos y la arrogante que se aprovechaba de su posición para humillarla cuantas veces podía.

-"Si..."-atino a decir.

-"Espero que eso no sea lo único que sabe decir, porque sino me veré en la necesidad de aprovecharme..."-le levanto una ceja coquetamente. –"¿le gustaría salir conmigo?... recuerde la palabra mágica..."-

Los seguros del automóvil botaron y Sakura sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo del lugar y hundir la cabeza en su edredón.

Su mano se disponía a jalar la palanca para abrir la puerta, pero un cuerpo casi se echa sobre el suyo para impedirlo.

-"No me ha respondido..."-

-"Es mi jefe..."-

-"Esa no es la palabra mágica... además eso no me importa, si no dice nada yo menos..."-le sonrió angelicalmente.

-"No..."-

-"¿No?"-cuestiono incrédulo.

-"No... buenas noches..."-abrió la puerta y salio del automóvil, tomando su bolso y dándole la espalda aunque sabia que la seguía con la mirada... esa mirada que por unos momentos se había vuelto la cosa mas bella del universo.

_-"Buenos días Tokio, ya son las siete con diez minutos y ahora es tiempo de las noticias del clima, hoy será un día lluvioso con 85 de humedad... tomen sus paraguas..."- _

Una mano se estiro para apagar el radio-despertador y levantarse para afrontar un nuevo día, esa noche no había dormido lo suficiente por lo que la pereza se apodero de ella y regreso a las sabanas para despertar con un grito de guerra lo que significaba que ya era muy tarde.

Salió casi volando, pero le faltaron alas ya que su jefe había llegado antes que ella y ya había pedido que la localizaran.

-"Siento la demora..."-grito cuando entraba a la oficina.

-"Tome asiento Sakura..."-señaló la silla delante de él.

-"Señor Li... siento el retraso..."-tal vez Sakura era de esas personas que no aprenden rápidamente porque unos labios la dejaron callada por varios minutos, sintiéndose extasiada al descubrir formas de besar que ella desconocía.

Un mar de sensaciones hicieron que su pecho se agitara, que sus piernas flaquearan y que todo su ser se concentrara en ese beso de Dioses que ahora le quitaba el aliento como si hubiera corrido el maratón de Tomoeda.

-"Buenos días Sakura..."-le dijo pícaro cuando ella había cortado el beso.

-"Sr. Li... esto no puede seguir sucediendo..."-retrocedió unos pasos para que éste no la besara de nuevo. –"... es mi jefe y entienda que esa clase de relaciones no son lo que yo deseo... por favor déjeme cumplir con mi trabajo..."-

-"Puede cumplir con su trabajo sin que yo se lo impida..."-la mirada ámbar del castaño la hizo pasar con dificultad, ella también sentía un no-se-que hacia ese sexy hombre, pero no podía dejarse llevar así como así y abandonar todos los principios y la ética profesional que conocía...

Bueno, pero no podía pasar por alto lo bien que se veía con ese traje... sin duda el negro era un color por demás sensual... y luego ese chocolate que tenia por cabellera... ah... cerró los ojos recriminándose mentalmente e intento defenderse...

-"P-pero..."-

-"Ya se lo dije Sakura... me gusta y mucho..."-se dio cuenta de la confusión en la mirada de la ojiverde, pero a pesar de lo que su cuerpo le decía no se acerco. –"... a mi no me importa que sea mi empleada, me gustó antes de que lo supiera..."-

-"Usted no comprende... no puede existir nada... no..."-siguió con la mirada los pasos que su nuevo jefe daba: uno, dos, tres... ahora ya estaba frente a ella, tan cerca que su aroma la volvió a marear, hundiéndola de nuevo en ese torbellino tan delicioso.

Syaoran parpadeo lentamente, sin desear dejar de mirarla, le enloquecía ese sonrojo y esos labios rosáceos que clamaban por ser besados de nuevo.

La cercanía de sus cuerpos volvió a transformarse en ese fuerte imán de deseo en el que se estaban convirtiendo...

-"¿Acaso no me desea?"-tomo uno de sus mechones y lo enrosco en su dedo, aprovechándose de su altura para recorrerla completamente con la mirada, delineando sus curvas y sintiendo la necesidad de recorrerlas por completo.

Dio unos pasos mas, apropiándose de la voluntad de la japonesa y tomando su cintura para alcanzar a oler su perfume...

La cercanía de ese fornido cuerpo ocasiono que Sakura sintiera como su espalda se erizaba completamente. Simplemente no pudo articular palabra, estaba tan desorientada que casi da un grito al sentir un suave aliento que le susurraba al oído, acariciándolo...

-"No seas una niña Sakura... es imposible que no me desees como yo a ti... ya eres toda una mujer que sabe lo que quiere ¿o no es así?"-levanto una ceja expectativo.

-"Como se atreve..."-susurro con mas seguridad de la que pensaba poseer. –"... si piensa que soy una cualquiera que se deja llevar por algunos besos... se equivoca, no soy la mujerzuela de un rico encaprichado que siempre obtiene lo que quiere..."-se separo de él dándole un leve empujón. –"... con su permiso Sr. Li..."-masculló cuando se dirigía al pomo de la puerta.

-"Esa es la segunda palabra mágica..."-gruñó con esa voz ronca y sin importarle toda esa palabrería.

Ah... si, exactamente... ¡La volvió a besar!... pero ahora con mas fervor que antes, haciéndola retroceder algunos pasos hasta topar con la pared... sorprendiéndola.

Tal vez Sakura pudiera negarlo, pero sus labios no podían... ¡Ese hombre besaba delicioso!... nunca antes la habían besado de igual manera. Y esos labios casi hacían que se tragará todas sus palabras... pero... sintió una calidez tremenda, la sangre le estaba subiendo al rostro, sus puños se cerraron por instinto... ¡ella no era así!.

Afuera llovía, no se podía saber si ya era tarde o todavía era mediodía, aunque para él eso no importaba mucho... nunca antes alguna mujer había rechazado sus labios, y ella no podía ser la excepción. Tuvo una sensación extraña, un sabor... un sabor como a sangre... ¿sangre?...

Después volvió a tener esa sensación, fue tan aguda que se vio en la necesidad de soltar un gritillo.

¿Eh?... ¿qué estaba pasando?...

Un empujón y una cara ladeada.

-"Espero que le queden claras mis intenciones _Sr. Li_..."-

Su respiración aun no era normal, esos besos le arrancaban todo el aliento, pero al menos lo había mordido para que supiera que ella no era tan fácil, dejándole un pago extra con su mano marcado en la cara.

¡Ella no era de ese tipo!... y era mejor que se acostumbrara... no dejaría jamás que un hombre rico la maltratara solo por tener poder... ¡jamás!... ¡tenia orgullo!

Recobró fuerza de flaqueza y salio de la oficina dejando a un Syaoran boquiabierto... sintiendo la sangre de su labio inferior inundar su boca y dejándole un sabor amargo y un nombre en tatuado en el cuerpo...

_Sakura... _

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?... si, esa pregunta se repetía a mil revoluciones por segundo en su atrofiada mente.

Podía ser que esos cuatro vasos de coñac le habían dado valor y estaba estacionado fuera de la casa de Sakura a las tres de mañana. No sabia muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero después de darle mil vueltas al asunto, se había mostrado muy descortés, además... esa no era manera de conquistar a una mujer... pero no podía evitarlo... ¡él era así!... suspiró con pesar...

Tomo el ramo de flores que había comprado a una alta suma y salio del auto.

¿Y ahora que haría?...

Sintió que el piso se le movía cuando el aire le dio de lleno en el rostro, el olor a tierra mojada era delicioso, pero a él lo estaba mareando demasiado. Cerró los ojos y los abrió con rapidez.

¿Y ahora qué?...

Tocar el timbre no era una opción, lo tacharían de loco y borracho maniaco, así que descartó esa idea. Se paró justamente donde toda la casa se veía a la perfección, analizo con cuidado y decidió tomar una piedrecilla y aventarla a la ventana... ¿qué perdería?... la razón ya la había perdido, es que esos ojos esmeraldas lo estaban volviendo loco de verdad, ninguna mujer le había gustado tanto, pero ninguna otra lo había rechazado por lo que no pararía hasta que esa chica le diera un beso...

También debía pedirle disculpas por su manera poco cordial de tratarla y pues simplemente esperar...

Miró con detenimiento las ventanas de la casa, había una con las luces encendidas, tal vez era eso... entrecerró la mirada para observar mejor, pero la sombra de un hombre de anchos hombres hizo que la descartara...

Dejó las flores sobre el pasto y jugó con la piedrita pensando en cual de las dos ventanas era... la izquierda o la derecha...

Mientras sus ojos bailaban entre las dos ventanas idénticas se puso a pensar en lo que sentía por la chica... no estaba enamorado y eso podría jurarlo ante un tribunal, pero ¿qué era esa atracción que lo tenia pensando en ella todo el día?... tal vez eso solo eso... atracción... aunque no conocía atracción que lo tuviera en la madrugada pensando en que ventana dormía una mujer... ¿pero bueno...?.

Optó por la derecha, la derecha siempre era una buena opción para todo... su habitación estaba a la derecha, su oficina era la ultima a la derecha... ¡excelente opción!... tomó la piedra y de un golpe certero ocasionó un ruido en el cristal. Sonrió al notar que una luz se encendía, pero tuvo que correr cuando la sombra de un hombre se aproximaba a abrir la cortina.

-"Maldita mi suerte..."-susurro con pesar al ver las flores pisoteadas y la ventana donde supuestamente dormía Sakura... tan lejos. Salió del árbol vecino que había sido su refugio y empezó a caminar.

-"Me temo que esta ciego Sr. Li, una mujer nunca tendría cortinas azul marino en su cuarto..."-una voz dulce que salía del patio de la casa de los Kinomoto.

La figura de la chica a la luz de la luna era la de un ángel sin alas, ese camisón blanco le daba un aire de sensualidad y esa sonrisa picara un no-se-que de belleza infinita.

-"¿le han cortado la lengua Sr. Li?... o llamo a la policía... lo que usted esta haciendo es invasión a propiedad privada..."-camino descalza por el patio, hasta estar a unos pasos del estupefacto ambarino.

-"Es un país libre..."-atino a decir mientras se sentía intimidado y el valor del coñac que se había ido a dar la vuelta...

-"Tiene razón, pero ¿qué esta haciendo en _mi_ casa a esta hora?"-miro divertida el ramo de rosas que estaba siendo pisoteado y sonrió de nuevo.

Había bajado a la cocina por un vaso de agua y justo cuando caminaba por la sala observo una sombra que rondaba la casa, lo primero que hizo fue tomar un bate, pero en cuanto se acerco y vio esa cabellera chocolateada, sonrió y sin querer recordó esos besos que aunque pocos la habían dejado sin aliento la hacían sentir una mujerzuela barata.

Syaoran intentó que todo le dejara de dar vueltas y así escoger a una de las cuatro Sakuras que veía a su alrededor... ¿acaso no era hombre?... si, miró hacia abajo, si lo era.

Bueno... si estaba tan seguro de serlo... ¿por qué no podía aceptar que estaba ahí porque su conciencia no lo había dejado en paz toda la noche?...

Eso no tenia nada que ver con ser hombre... de repente se sintió estúpido... ¿estaba discutiendo consigo mismo?... o simplemente había enloquecido totalmente.

Mientras Syaoran se peleaba sobre si era hombre o no, Sakura tomo la iniciativa y se acerco mas a él.

-"¿Sr. Li?... ¿esta bien?"-le dio un inspección rápida... su ropa desaliñada, esa cabellera que parecía haber tomado vida y simplemente pelearse entre ella, y esos ojos que ahora eran de un cobrizo hermoso. A pesar de admitir la belleza externa que tenia el hombre le seria imposible decir que era una buena persona, al contrario, podía utilizar toda su vida para hablar pestes del él a pesar de llevar solo poco tiempo de conocerlo.

Sakura se puso de puntitas para observarlo mejor, parecía un poco aturdido y su mirada ensombrecida demostraba que no estaba exactamente en su jardín. Le paso la mano frente a los ojos y dio un grito ahogado al sentir un puño alrededor de ella.

-"Sakura..."-exclamó después de unos segundos, mirándola a los ojos con desdén y sintiéndose un poco mejor. –"...tengo... tengo que..."- '_...tengo que decirle que lo siento mucho, se que soy un patán, un estúpido, además de irrespetuoso y muy pedante, pero eres un ángel divino que hace que mi mente no deje que pensar escenas 'divertidas' a tu lado...'-_pensó sonriente sin dejar de mirarla y aprisionando la mano delgada de la ojiverde.

-"¿Si?"-susurro impaciente la chica, además de que era de madrugada y estaba haciendo mucho frío. –"Sr. Li..."-le llamó impaciente.

-"Empecemos por ahí Sakura, no esta bien que yo te hable de manera tan informal si tu sigues llamándome así, haces que me sienta un anciano..."-su voz ronca hacia que Sakura se estremeciera toda.

-"Es mi jefe..."-

-"En estos momento no lo soy, dígame Syaoran... vamos..."-la mirada insistente y el apretón que esa mano estaba ocasionando en la suya, que ahora estaba entrelazada, la hicieron asentir.

-"Syaoran..."-susurro.

-"¿Ve que fácil es?"-exclamó triunfante...

-"Si, pero... aun no se lo que esta haciendo en mi casa, además de ese ramo de rosas que lleva tanto tiempo pisoteando..."-señaló las flores.

El castaño dio un respingo y dio dos pasos atrás sin soltar a la chica, mirando con pena el ramo que ahora solo tenia algunas flores supervivientes. Soltó a Sakura por unos momentos y se puso en cuclillas para jalar una rosa del ramo y notar que a pesar de todo seguía casi intacta.

-"Eran para ti... digo son, son para ti..."-le extendió el brazo con la flor roja que parecía mas bella que ninguna otra. –"... para..."-tartamudeó.

-"¿para pedirme disculpas?"-susurro mientras aspiraba el suave perfume y reía por lo bajo. –"¿para aceptar que es un ricachon empedernido y orgulloso?"-a pesar de la oscuridad Syaoran se dio cuenta de ceja que la castaña levantaba. –"¿para rogar que perdone sus malos tratos y múltiples humillaciones?"-

El castaño no pronuncio palabras, se lo merecía... si...

-"¿para decirme que soy muy bella y que no puede vivir sin mi?"-susurro con rin tintín y con voz melosa.

-"No..."-

-"¿Eh?... ¿cómo de que no?"-refunfuñó.

-"No Sakura, también vine a decirte que en verdad me gustas..."-se acerco peligrosamente a la chica. –"... y efectivamente venia a pedirte una disculpa sé que esa no es forma de tratar a un empleado eficiente como tú... a alguien tan bella como tú"-

-"No te detengas... continua, que puedo seguir escuchando elogios hasta el amanecer..."-la risa de Sakura fue como caricias en todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir tan pleno que sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó, con fuerza moderada pero transmitiéndole calidez y ternura; sentimientos que ella no había experimentado desde hace mucho tiempo. Y que casi creía imposibles al lado de ese hombre bivalente.

Syaoran sintió calidez en el pecho, ese sentimiento de comodidad y placer que nunca antes había advertido en su persona, no sabia como llamarlo exactamente, pero era delicioso, simplemente delicioso...

Escucho un clic y luego noto lo escurridiza que podía ser Sakura, ya que ahora estaba justo en el árbol donde se había escondido hace unos minutos ¿u horas?... vio como le hacia señas, pero simplemente se quedo viéndola a lo lejos, aunque después sintió frió.

Observó como su camisa empezaba a pegarse a su cuerpo y el agua de los rociadores de jardín que prácticamente lo atacaban con saña, empapándolo en cuestión de segundos...

-"¡Sakura!"-gritó entrecerrándole la mirada y corriendo hacia donde ella se escondía.

-"Eso te pasa por ser malo conmigo, espero que no vuelva a pasar..."-

Ahora fue ella quien sintió frió, unos brazos la rodearon, haciendo que su piel se pusiera como de gallina y reclamara de inmediato, pero sintiendo esa calidez de nuevo en el pecho, esa sensación que se volvería única con el paso del tiempo.

Esa calidez que con el tiempo se volvió amor, un amor tan delicado, tan puro, pero secreto... secreto para bien de ambos, secreto para que nada ni nadie criticara, secreto...

-"Syaoran estas helado..."-exclamó, pero sin negar su abrazo, tal vez era su jefe y si, tenían razón no era una monedita de oro, pero por primera vez desde que lo conoció no escucho la alarma en su cabeza que entre rojos y pitidos le advertía del peligro.

_**Aun recuerdo tu sonrisa en aquel día que te conocí... **_

Se sentían tan bien esos labios, eran calidos, eran delicados y eran... esperen... no, no eran... esa no era Sakura...

-"Ya veo que después de todo mi querido Xiao Lang no eres de acero como dicen..."-y volvió a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos y no pudo resistirse, de recuerdos no se puede vivir y aunque quisiera volver al día en que la conoció ya no podía.

Además, esos labios parecían hacerlo olvidar por momentos, tal vez... solo tal vez... esos brazos también podrían ayudarlo...

_**Continuara...**_

**¡Ahhhhhh! Me mataran por dejarlo ahí, pero la intriga es nuestra arma mas fuerte y ahora la pregunta ¿alguien dígame quien rayos es esa tipa que besuquea a mi Xiao?... ahhh ni yo misma lo sé... ¡miento!... si lo sé pero no se los diré... y ahora... bueno hay mucho que comentar, empezando por el lindo hermanito del castaño se esta enamorando de Sakurita, bueno... pero ahora ya saben del pasado de nuestra linda parejita que aunque tuvo un principio tan pasional terminaron siendo una pareja extraña, pero linda.. ¿o no lo creen?... pues ya sabremos de su pasado después, pero por el momento creo que es todo... no tengo mas que agradecer sus múltiples reviews y su paciencia. ¡GRACIAS!**

**...bEshOs Y aBrAzOS dE ChOcOlAtE... **

**4ever&4always...**

**Lían. **

**jejejeje ... mil gracias a las personitas que se preocuparon por mi salud sentimental, a pesar de que sigo algo triste, ya estoy mucho mejor y gracias a ese niñito que poco a poco se mete en mi vida**

**RECUERDA QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA TOTALMENTE DEDICADA A MI ONEE-CHAN... Patry-Padilla-chan... Te kiero musho piba! **


	3. Tu amor duele

**CORAZONES PRESTADOS**

Capitulo III: Tu amor duele.

**by Lían. **

**Dedicada a Patry (nee-chan)**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_¿Pensabas que no tenías corazón?..._

_Solo recuerda nunca prestarlo, puede que no te lo regresen..._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Konnichiwa gente bonita... espero que todos anden muy bien de salud y del corazón... yo estoy aquí para traerles esta historia que a todo mundo vuelve loca (bueno al menos a mi si... O.O!) ¿Qué tal les pinta el 2007?... GOMEN!!... de verdad mil disculpas, creo que no actualizo mas que dos veces al año, cuando por mucho, ya no tengo cara para pedirles mas perdón, solo les dejo el capitulo y ojalá me perdonen. Les advierto: talvez algunas situaciones puedan herir la sensibilidad de algunos lectores, este capitulo me costo mucho trabajo porque un sentimiento letal como son los celos, no son fáciles de plasmar y menos de manejar ya que a veces los personajes se me van de las manos. Sin duda lo más difícil y complicado de esta vida es la mente humana, y peor cuando rompe relaciones con el corazón y nos dejan por la calle de la amargura. Una vez aclarado acepto sus reclamaciones, pero les digo que las cosas no podrían ser de otra manera... //// Los kiero mucho!!! Ahora sus queridos reviews!!**

**.:Serenity-princess:. **Me temo que tendré que recibir la descarga de tu furia, siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, espero de verdad que el capítulo valga la pena y que me dejes un review para saber que no perdí una lectora, que de por si ya me siento mal al darme cuenta que perdí bastantes la ultima vez. T-TUuuu pues bueno te enteraras quien es la tipa que besa a Syaoran y sé que me querrás matar en cuanto termines de leerlo, pero weno... los gajes del oficio. Mil gracias por tu review y espero leerte pronto.

**.:Angel of the watery:. **¡Chicuela! siempre es un gusto leerte en los reviews, porque siempre estas dándome ánimos con mel... probablemente después de que leas el capítulo a quien te den ganas de poner en el asador sea a mi, pero que mas puedo hacer que soportar... Buuu... ñ.n... Ya me acostumbre. Tienes razón, el fic es muy triste, de hecho creo que es el mas _dark_ de todos los que escribo, por la temática fuerte... O.o pero bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer mis dedos toman el control y no puedo detenerlos... mil gracias por siempre estar ahí, espero leerte prontito. Beshos.

**ChOcoLaTe-coN-MeNTa:. **Mil gracias por el review... me da gusto ver a gente nueva, sólo espero que mi falta de actualización no me haya hecho perder a una lectora mas buuu ¡¡. Respecto a las preguntas que me haces, algunas se contestan en este capítulo, pero las demás se irán contestando a lo largo del fic... Gracias por decir que te gusta la historia y mi forma de redacción, que aunque yo no creo que sea muy buena, pues uno hace lo que puede para complacerlos y seguir gustándoles. --- Ojalá el capítulo sea de tu agrado y sino lo es pues siempre estoy para escuchar las criticas, confió en que sabré pronto algo de ti... gracias de nuevo.

**.:Arisa:. **Espero que tus padres ya te hayan perdonado el castigo y que no te vuelvan a castigar sin PC, que se que es horrible... también espero no haber perdido una lectora por mi demora en la actualización. Si bien tienes razón al decir que es triste y tierna al mismo tiempo en este capi da un giro algo fuerte, pero espero te guste el ligero cambio. Ojalá te lea pronto entre los reviews...

**.:Celina Sosa:. **¡Amiga! Si ya me imagino que dirás que milagro que me digno a aparecer por los terrenos de pero aki ando, espero que con mas fuerza que antes... sobre que si Syao le hace o no caso a la tipa, pues weno ya lo leerás y probablemente me quieras matar después de leerlo, pero confiare que no... jijiji X.x Sobre el fic que me recomendaste lo empecé a leer, pero en cuanto tenga más tiempo terminare de leerlo. Mil gracias por siempre estar ahí y ojalá sepa de ti pronto.

**.:Mitcha:. **jejejejeje -.- lo que dices del cuarto blanco mejor lo dejamos así, no me quiero quemar... cof cof, se que comprendes lo de no poder actualizar, espero de verdad que este capítulo te guste y MIL GRACIAS POR LAS PORRAS... creo que entrar a la carrera me deprimió un poco por el exceso de trabajo y pues weno... ni dormir podía, pero ahora ya casi me organizo y pues resucito como de costumbre. Lo de que son siete y luego ocho ancianos ni yo me había dado cuenta, lo checo y ya te digo, pero probablemente fue un error mío ¬¬#... espero leerte pronto tanto en fics como en reviews chicuela... beshos.

**.:princes of light:. **sinceramente preferiría esconder la cabeza como avestruz a responder tu review, pero aki estoy. Gracias por tus buenos comentarios sobre la historia y mi forma de escribir espero te sigan gustando tanto, si lo sé... tarde demasiado... demasiado... demasiado tiempo, pero ojalá no haya perdido una lectora por esa razón, me merezco todos los regaños y bombas que quieras aventarme, ya tengo listo mi escudo... ojalá te guste el capítulo ya que me esforcé demasiado en hacerlo y pueda leerte pronto en los reviews... gracias.

**.:Yuriko Himura:. **Espero sinceramente no matarte de un infarto en ningún momento de mi vida... se que tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero aki sigo dando lata, ojalá te guste el capítulo y que me de cuenta que no perdí una nueva lectora por mi tardanza. Gracias y confió en leerte pronto.

**Esos son todos... espero me perdonen por la tardanza y si pueden me vuelvan a dejar reviews... los kiero mucho y ahora si disfruten el capítulo.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Caminó lentamente por el puente de madera que permitía pasar a través del arroyo que circundaba el jardín de la Mansión Principal. Vio con detenimiento los peces dorados que peleaban algunas de las migas que les arrojaba para poder desviar su atención de todo lo sucedido en esa semana.

Aún no podía creerlo. En serio que no podía.

Las migas en su mano desaparecieron y tuvo que afrontar la realidad de golpe.

Se casaría.

Contraería nupcias con el hermano del chico que supuestamente amaba. Aún no entendía la total ironía de sus palabras y de lo que sería de su vida.

Suspiró dos o más veces cuando los peces en el arroyo se alejaban del puente dejándole solamente las rocas verdosas debajo de la cristalina agua para que acompañaran su soledad.

Dejó caer las manos a sus costados sintiendo la seda que cubría su cuerpo, recordó con dolor que le diría adiós a sus cómodos jeans y a todo su guardarropa. Debía vestir la mayoría del tiempo con trajes sastres o vestidos apropiados. Todos y cada uno de ellos elegidos por la Matriarca... por Ieran Li.

La tarde aún tenia el gris de la lluvia de hace algunas horas, refrescando lo suficiente para hacer que al respirar, ese aroma a tierra húmeda se volviera delicioso en la nariz. Algunos charcos incluso, pero nada que pudiera distraerla de esa pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Por mas que lo intentara, por mas que se pellizcara no podía despertar...

Ni siquiera escuchó unos pasos apresurados que ocasionaban el saltar del agua de lluvia contra sus zapatos perfectamente lustrados. Zhang se acercaba.

-"Sakura..."-se vio obligada a dejar de ver las piedras del arroyo para encarar esos ojos ámbares que eran tan parecidos a los de él, pero tan distintos a la vez... No tenían esa chispa.

Algo en la mirada esmeralda le quiso decir lo triste que estaba pero era tanta su prisa que no se dio el tiempo de notarlo. Se acercó hasta que su respiración agitada se mezcló con el suave respirar de ella.

-"¿Qué pasa Zhang?"-

-"Voy a ausentarme por unos días hay unas cosas que atender en Shangai será máximo una semana..."-le dijo con un tono mas personal que el que usaba antes e incluso tomándola por los hombros. –"... ha llegado una de mis primas lejanas que estaba en Europa y se encargara de ayudarte con los detalles de la boda ya que Madre estará algo ocupada..."-Sakura escuchó a su prometido sin mucho atención, se sentía igual que el cielo... triste, sola, vacía... gris...

Sintió calidez cuando los labios del chico rozaron los suyos y cuando un abrazo la estrechó hacia ese cuerpo que parecía fornido y fuerte pero poseía una delicadeza exquisita. Un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando dejo de sentir esa tibieza, pero sintió como una fuerza la hacia caminar.

Dirigió su vista a su mano que era entrelazada con la del trigueño quien caminaba un tanto delante de ella, repitiendo cosas como que estaba helada y que debía haber salido con abrigo...

Zhang deslizó la puerta de vidrio que separaba el lujoso salón de té, del jardín y la atravesaron.

En cuanto entraron unas risas se metieron en los oídos de Sakura e hicieron que levantara la mirada buscando a los dueños de esa alegría. Esa alegría que habían podido sustraer de su cuerpo con tan solo encadenarla a esa familia que parecía ser más de lo que aparentaba.

El líder del clan Li la condujo por todo el salón del té hasta que llegaron a la sala. Las risas eran más sonoras...

El aire de sus pulmones salió como bomba al exterior al ver de quien era esa risa, sus ojos esmeraldas se desorbitaron y un extraño fuego se encendió en su pecho.

Syaoran.

Syaoran y una tipa...

Esperen unos segundos...

Syaoran y una tipa que estaba en sus piernas y le soplaba en el oído para hacerlo reír. Ese cuadro resultó tan incomodo que Sakura saltó un bufido que todos confundieron con una tos incomoda.

La chica se levantó de las piernas del chico con una naturalidad tan despreocupada que hizo que la castaña apretara los dientes con fuerza. Se alisó la falda que subía incitante por sus muslos y les sonrió a los próximos líderes de la familia.

-"¿Interrumpimos?"-Zhang fue el primero en hablar, sonriendo con complicidad y mirando a su hermano quien aún mantenía la cabeza un tanto gacha.

-"No, claro que no..."-afirmó la chica acercándose a la pareja y dándole un leve abrazo al mayor de los Li.

-"Cuanto tiempo Mei..."-

Sakura no prestó atención a la plática que mantuvieron. Miraba inquisitivamente a Syaoran quien después de unos momentos se atrevió a levantar los ojos y notar furia. Unas esmeraldas que desbordaban llamas verdes que dejarían escapar dagas venenosas en dirección al castaño que todavía estaba en el sillón sin moverse, en espera del ataque.

Sakura apretó levemente los puños asesinando al chico con delgadas y dolorosas cuchillas en su mente hasta que una ráfaga de raciocinio le pego de frente.

¿Tan rápido la estaba olvidado?

Ese pensamiento le dolió de verdad, tanto que el corazón le dio un salto preocupado... ¿en verdad lo estaba perdiendo?...

Leyó los ojos ambarinos de Syaoran y la furia llegó de nuevo, había arrepentimiento y preocupación en ellos enterándose que eso había pasado más allá de los soplidos en la oreja.

Con un movimiento sencillo entrelazó su brazo con el de Zhang llamando su atención y sulfurando al chico que no despegaba su mirada de ella desde el sillón.

Zhang sonrió internamente por la confianza que estaba empezando a nacer entre él y su linda prometida. Levantó la mano que estaba en su costado y la puso sobre la de la ojiverde recordando que debía presentarla.

-"Mei ella es Sakura, mi prometida..."-la pelinegra sonrió con algo de sarcasmo e inclinó la cabeza haciendo que el contacto visual se rompiera entre los castaños.

-"Un gusto... Mei Ling Fai Li, somos primos algo lejanos ya que mi Madre se separó del clan, pero aún así nos mantenemos en _contacto_..."-al decir eso volteó a ver a Syaoran y le sonrió como advirtiendo que su juego aún no había terminado. Sakura tatuó una sonrisa cortés en su rostro, como dejando en claro que no había percibido el doble filo de sus palabras –"...si me disculpan tengo que llamar a mi equipo... tenemos que empezar cuanto antes que para eso estoy aquí..."-se despidió inclinando la cabeza y caminó saliendo de la habitación hipnotizando con su movimiento atrevido de caderas.

Después de que Mei Ling saliera Zhang y Sakura caminaron hasta sentarse en el sillón de dos plazas justo enfrente del chico castaño. La ojiverde estaba totalmente consiente de la mirada que Syaoran le estaba propinando y de vez en cuando le sonreía con cinismo.

Ese juego lo podían jugar dos personas.

-"Veo que Mei y tú se llevan mejor que antes..."-comentó Zhang despreciando las bebidas que les traía una de las mucamas.

-"Ajá..."-no podía dejar de mirar a Sakura. Su comportamiento era muy extraño, la última vez que la había visto celosa había destrozado varios jarrones peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza.

Sakura se puso de pie ante las miradas de los dos varones de la familia.

-"Tienes razón Zhang, está haciendo frío..."-incluso se frotó los brazos fingiendo. –"...iré por un abrigo, me avisas en cuanto te vayas..."-ni siquiera miró a Syaoran cuando se inclinó y le depositó un beso en la mejilla del sorprendido Zhang quien no pudo suprimir un poco de tintura carmín que se colocó en su rostro. Se levantó del sillón sabiendo que había dos miradas ámbares clavadas en ella. Avanzó un tanto lento haciendo toc, toc con sus tacones contra el mármol del piso dejando a los hermanos solos.

Un silencio reinó en la estancia.

Syaoran intentaba mantener la cabeza fría, pero eso en verdad le había molestado... y Zhang no dejaba de sonreír al darse cuenta de lo bueno que seria enamorarse de su futura esposa; esa flor que estaba empezando a prosperar en su corazón.

Cada uno con sus cavilaciones sin saber que la misma chica reinaba en sus pensamientos. El mayor de los hermanos fue quien rompió el silencio...

-"Bueno Xiao Lang cuéntame como está eso con Mei... que yo recuerde te llevabas tan mal que una vez le cortaste una de sus coletas..."-Syaoran vio su reflejo en los ojos de su hermano y soltó una risa un tanto nerviosa comparada con la burlona del mayor.

-"Ese fue cuando tenia doce años... ha crecido mucho desde entonces, incluso no la reconocí anoche..."-rememoró los labios que atrevidamente recorrían su boca cuando estaba sentado en el diván de roca de la terraza la noche anterior.

-"Ha crecido bastante, y no sólo de estatura..."-comentó con picardía. –"... ya veo porque te llevas mejor con ella..."-

-"No uses ese tono que no he hecho nada malo..."-se defendió el menor levantando los brazos.

-"Ya estas muy grande Xiao no tienes porque explicarme, Mei Ling es una mujer hermosa..."-seguía utilizando ese tono lleno de retintín cómico y sinuoso a la vez.

Syaoran se mordió el labio, podría defenderse sino supiera a la perfección lo bella que era Mei Ling... aunque también podría defenderse sino hubiera hecho nada, pero el calor de esos labios habían acompañado su noche anterior y esos brazos lo habían recibido en la mañana cuando se la topó en el pasillo dando por hecho que los besos hambrientos de la madrugada no habían sido un sueño...

Un par de hombres vestidos de negro pulcro entraron a la sala sacando a Syaoran de sus recuerdos y avisándole a Zhang que debía partir, su jet ya había llegado.

-"Se un buen hermanito y avísale a Sakura que me voy, tengo que ir por unos papeles al despecho de Madre y despedirme..."-le dijo en un tono meloso dando por terminado el tema de la pelinegra.

Syaoran se puso de pie como autómata y empezó a caminar rumbo a la habitación de la chica.

Su mirada iba clavada en la punta de sus mocasines marrones mientras sus manos jugueteaban entre ellas, estaba nervioso. Llegó ante la puerta y se detuvo como quien ha ido muchas veces al mismo lugar y se detiene sin siquiera pensarlo.

Levantó la mirada intentando darse valor para golpear.

¿Qué le diría?...

_-'Hola Sakura, Zhang dice que ya se va... y bueno, lo que viste en la sala no fue nada, es una manera que tiene la familia para saludarse no entiendo por qué nunca antes te la mostré...´- _

No, eso nunca lo creería.

Suspiró.

Tal vez--

_-'Hola preciosa, hoy te ves mas hermosa que nunca... sé que te preguntas que es lo que estaba pasando en la sala con Mei Ling, pero es que no la conoces así es ella con toda la familia está un poco loca... se crió en el extranjero, ya sabes como son los occidentales...'-_

Nop, eso tampoco.

Lo mejor sería decirle la verdad...

_-'Hola linda, lo que paso en la sala no fue nada de importancia, pero creo que debo decirte que anoche la besé tal vez mas de la cuenta, estaba algo ebrio, pero aun así no se significó nada para mi... a ti es a quien amo...'- _

Aunque era la verdad eso sería como ponerse la soga al cuello y ajustarla para que no se fuera a zafar...

Volvió a suspirar pensando las miles de maneras en que Sakura podría lastimarlo, lo peor era que no le daba miedo lo físico, sino la manera en que ella podría ignorarlo, justo como había pasado en la sala. Eso dolía muchísimo más que una bofetada.

Se armó de valor, ella sabía a la perfección que la amaba, le pediría disculpas con el corazón y pues ya Kami-sama diría--

Cuando su mano se disponía a tocar la puerta unos ojos de puntito y una cara redonda y amarilla lo enfrentaron de inmediato.

-"¡¿Tú?!"-gritó colérico el guardián del sol.

-"Si soy yo... ahora además de insoportable eres ciego... no me imagino a una esponja voladora con anteojos, seria una imagen muy cómica..."-Kero levantó los puños y una aura rojiza lo rodeo.

Syaoran entrecerró la mirada preparándose para la habitual batalla verbal con el guardián de la chica, sacando rayos azules que se dirigían a los rayos rojos que despedía la esponja voladora.

Sakura abrió mas la puerta, dejando que su presencia y su mirada hiciera que Kero entendiera y se alejara, pero quedando pendiente de su ama, ese mocoso le caía como durazno podrido en la tarta, haciendo que todo el sabor dulce desapareciera y uno ácido y desagradable surgiera.

-"Maldito _gaki_..."-susurró cuando sus alitas ya se sacudían a la mitad de la habitación, pero levantando lo suficiente su voz para que el castaño lo escuchara y frunciera el ceño.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- espetó Sakura con voz tan ácida que Syaoran dejó de lado su riña con el guardián del sol y enfocó su mirada en ella. Contrario de lo que había dicho no traía abrigo encima, se había quitado el vestido de seda y ahora traía una falda arriba de la rodilla color gris con una blusa rosa con botones en forma de perla que la cerraban enfrente.

No pudo contestarle, se paralizó por completo, sus sentidos se embriagaron con esa vista tan hermosa. Ella era una diosa de piel de porcelana y labios rosáceos que parecían haber sido delineados por el pincel mágico de un pintor. El color de su cabello castaño claro como las hojas en otoño coronando los árboles, las ligeras ondas que tenia por aquí y por allá como olas en un mar entintando por el atardecer. Y sus ojos... ese par de madre selvas verdes y centellantes que ahora poseían una sombra extraña... nunca antes la había visto.

La repetición de la pregunta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-"¿Qué quieres?"-mas ácido y mas fuerte, para ver si así escuchaba.

Syaoran entró a la habitación sin pedir permiso y cerró la puerta quedando tan cerca de la chica que bastaba estirar un poco el brazo y su cintura quedaría pegada a su cuerpo como tanto lo deseaba desde que la vio.

-"Te lo puedo explicar..."-comentó después de un rato cuando la chica resintió la cercanía y retrocedió un par de pasos poniendo una distancia que dolía.

-"No dudo que lo puedas explicar, pero no quiero escucharlo así que dime que haces aquí..."-siguió caminando por la habitación y se sentó en el taburete frente al tocador sin prestarle atención alguna al joven parado detrás de ella.

-"Sakura..."-

-"No hay nada que decir... si me disculpas tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharte..."-Syaoran supo que se merecía esas palabras de desprecio, estaba seguro que ella no sabia nada de lo que había pasado con Mei Ling pero, a veces la imaginación es mas exagerada que la razón, y por lo que Sakura había visto en la mañana seguramente se imaginaria muchas cosas.

Cerró los ojos para ya no ver la expresión de indiferencia en el reflejo del espejo.

Dolor.

Empezó a sentir una punzada fuerte y profunda que amenazaba con atravesarle el corazón sin dudarlo siquiera, con que así dolía el amor...

Si ese punzante sufrimiento continuaba lo dejaría sin aire... era como si su corazón quisiera detenerse, como si alguien lo tomara, se lo sacara, lo pisara, aplastara, cocinara, y después se lo regresara adolorido y maltrecho.

Nunca había sentido el dolor de estar enamorado.

¿Qué no se suponía que cuando uno se enamoraba sonreía como estúpido y estaba en las nubes?

Y él en vez de andar en las nubes, más bien parecía que se había caído de una y lo habían atropellado unos mil automóviles. Casi le resulta cómico.

Intentó respirar profundo y que el dolor se fuera, pero en vez de eso regresó con fuerza. Si seguía ahí se tiraría al piso a llorar y suplicarle que lo perdonara.

Suspiró silenciosamente y reconoció el hecho de que...

La carne era débil y lo había demostrado. Los humanos eran débiles ante el placer corporal y también lo había demostrado. Aunque con eso también había demostrado que serle infiel a Sakura lo mataría.

Y se sentía culpable, de verdad muy culpable.

Ella no se merecía eso...

-"Zhang ya va a partir..."-le confesó escondiendo la mirada detrás de sus rebeldes cabellos.

Sakura avanzó hacia él y lo paso sin mirarlo.

El ambarino se quedó parado en la habitación.

-"Deberia matarte por hacerla sufrir tanto..."-le escupió Kero mirándolo con furia. –"... desde que te conoce sólo ha sufrido y llorado. Tú y tu maldita familia..."-Syaoran ni siquiera se defendió.

-"Tal vez si deberías matarme..."-

No pudo permanecer en la habitación mas tiempo, aunque salió rápidamente, caminó con lentitud. No quería toparse con ella en el pasillo o en la sala.

No quería ver los brazos de su hermano estrechando su cintura, tocando su rostro, besando sus labios. Era frustrante, doloroso, angustiante...

Levantó la mirada cuando ya estaba en el salón.

Su Madre estaba dándole algunas indicaciones finales a Zhang, alcanzó a escuchar algo que lo dejó recordando su infancia.

_-"El Nenúfar blanco no puede seguir rodeando el territorio"-_era el recuerdo de la voz de su difunto Padre mientras él corría por el jardín.

_-"Lo sabemos, pero han estado comprando sitios estratégicos, quieren emboscarnos..."-_

_-"Sabes que no lo permitiré... mi primo debe dejar de insistir, sabe que el poder del Concilio ha sido de los Li por siglos, además no tiene el suficiente poder. El Nenúfar no pude hacernos nada..."-_

Regresó al presente en el momento en que su Madre soltaba un suspiro al ver desaparecer a su hijo mayor por la puerta.

-"¿Por qué tan preocupada Madre?"-Ieran no se permitió alterarse por no haberse dado cuenta que su hijo menor estaba cerca.

-"Nada Xiao Lang, ahora que Zhang no está te ruego que actúes como un Li, y ayudes a Sakura con lo que puedas, Mei Ling no termina de caerme bien, pero es mejor que alguien de la"_familia_"-el castaño notó el modo despreciativo en el que lo decía-"...se encargue de los preparativos..."-sacó su finísimo abanico, levantó el borde de su vestido y empezó a caminar silenciosa y lentamente por el pasillo rumbo al jardín.

Syaoran se quedo quieto, mirando la infinidad de grecas góticas que decoraban el techo del salón, se sentía culpable, pero al mismo tiempo celoso.

Podía imaginar a la perfección lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Zhang en el helipuerto trasero abrazando a su prometida antes de subir, besándola para no extrañarla y así poder guardar en los recuerdos su rostro y sus mejillas sonrosadas... para así poder pasar las noches frías de soledad.

¡Mierda!

Ya había pasado a recordar los días en que había viajes de negocios y él tenía que dejar a su castaña... a su Sakura.

¡Mierda¡Enloquecería si continuaba así!

Sabía que no podría soportarlo durante los preparativos de la boda. Lo sabía, pero estaba en una encrucijada tan grande que estaba casi seguro que le podría costar la vida.

_**-"Si debes escoger entre tu familia o tu vida... siempre escogerás a la familia, eso es ser un Li. Ese es el legado de los ancestros y hay que respetarlo siempre"-**_

Le había dicho su Madre cuando aún no estaba en edad de entenderlo, pero ahora que lo comprendía totalmente, sabía que su relación con Sakura podría costarle la vida a ambos.

Después de varias horas de estar sentado sin moverse escuchó pasos acercarse al salón, en cuestión de segundos apareció Mei con Sakura y tres mujeres mas con libros y múltiples álbumes en las manos, mostrándole las fotos de las antiguas bodas, para poder lograr de la suya la boda del siglo.

-"Tienes una piel hermosa querida..."-le decía una mientras comparaba trozos de tela con la mejilla de la ojiverde.

Nadie notó la presencia de Syaoran hasta que la tez de Sakura pareció palidecer y en sus ojos apareció un brillo de enojo que nadie descifró, pero que todos notaron como indicador de que había alguien más.

-"¡Primo!"-gritó la morena sentándose en el sillón contiguo al ambarino, mientras las otras tres mujeres con Sakura se sentaban en el que estaba frente al joven.

-"Estamos terminando de decidir el color, pero creo que dejaremos el blanco ya que a Sakura le van bien todos los colores..."-mientras Mei Ling relataba los pormenores de la boda, la castaña sentía que el amor se le salía por los poros, no podía estar molesta con Syaoran... ¡ella era la que se iba a casar con su hermano!, él tenía derecho de estar con quien quisiera, no podía obligarlo a estar con ella, si ella no podía estar con él de ninguna manera.

Su corazón estrujó su pecho cuando vio su sonrisa triste al saber la fecha de la ceremonia. No podía soportarlo más.

Se levantó del sillón sorprendiendo a las modistas al tirar todas las muestras de joyas que le estaban enseñando.

-"Si me disculpan..."-se inclinó como despedida y caminó hacia su habitación.

-"Seguro la entristeció la partida de Zhang, me entere que la familia estaba encubriendo algo con..."-Syaoran no prestó mucha atención al comentario de Mei Ling, le sonrió distraídamente y comentó antes de irse.

-"Madre me encomendó no dejarla sola, se pierde con facilidad..."-caminó lentamente para no levantar sospechas.

-"Niña tonta—"-susurró Mei Ling para sí, al saber que le había quitado su oportunidad de obligar a Xiao Lang a salir con ella.

_**//Que Irónica Es La Vida Que Uno Vive Muriendo Por Alguien...//**_

Cuando ya se sintió lejos de todo ese protocolo familiar Sakura comenzó a caminar más despacio. Todo eso la aturdía, la fatigaba como si corriera el maratón de Tokio dos veces seguidas y sin descanso.

Pero lo más fatigante era estar molesta con él. Tener que mirarlo y odiarlo, tener que mirarlo y amarlo al darse cuenta que no podía odiarlo. Que su cabeza y su corazón habían roto la conexión y se peleaban sin cuartel, siendo ella una de las victimas.

Aminoró mas el paso cuando llegó a uno de los claroscuros de la casa, donde un pequeño jardín era partido a la mitad por un pasillo que comunicaba dos alas de la gran mansión.

Esa era una parte muy solitaria ya que eran las habitaciones que se ocupaban en verano, cuando el sol le daba de frente al ala principal la familia se trasladaba a la parte trasera donde la sombra de la primera mansión refrescaba el ambiente.

Una de las mucamas se inclinó a su lado llevando dificultosamente una pila de toallas blancas, siendo la única persona que la ojiverde vio en minutos que le parecían horas.

Debido a la lluvia de horas atrás el ambiente era muy fresco haciendo que el aroma a lavanda y gardenia inundara por completo los sentidos de la chica, quien hipnotizada bajó los tres escalones laterales y empezó a caminar por el sendero de piedra entre el verde césped.

Árboles que parecían tener como meta tocar el cielo se alzaban imponentes por todo el jardín, había algunos cedros y cerezos que juntaban aromas dulces y fuertes en una combinación casi afrodisíaca.

Se apoyó en un árbol homónimo de su nombre y miró al cielo como pidiendo respuestas.

El aire le golpeaba el cuerpo con ligera violencia, moviendo la falda a su compás, haciendo que ligeros escalofríos recorrieran su espina dorsal, orillándola a abrazarse a sí misma.

Su mirada parecía no querer perder de vista el anochecer, con la esperanza de que le diera un poco de confort en ese mar de confusiones en el que nadaba sin salvavidas.

-"Con que aquí te escondes..."-la voz o el viento –en realidad no lo supo- le produjo un estremecimiento que erizó todos los vellos de su piel. Su mente quiso confundir ese susurro con el susurro del aire y se negó a reconocerlo. –"Sakura..."-

Su nombre, ese era su nombre... alguien la llamaba haciendo que sus latidos se aceleraran de manera dolorosa, pero algo dentro le decía que no se diera la vuelta, que no encarara al dueño de la voz. Que por su bien se alejara.

Casi suelta un quejido doloroso cuando unas manos se entrelazaron en su cintura. Cuando una quijada buscó apoyo en su hombro y esa calidez mitad dolorosa mitad placentera la embriagó.

-"Mi Sakura..."-no pudo seguir reprimiendo el amor de su corazón, que tal vez se le enterraba como dagas venenosas, pero que le daba motivo para seguir con vida.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y hundió la cara en ese pecho cálido que se ofrecía como refugio en su mar de confusiones, como ese salvavidas que pedía a gritos su corazón, aquél al que no se podía engañar por nada del mundo.

-"¡Syaoran!"-pronunciaron sus labios con una emoción que detuvo el corazón del joven quien recibía el abrazo.

No hubo más palabras, la necesidad de tener cerca al otro, como un imán que atraía a esos dos seres, esos dos que juntos eran uno.

Pero dentro de sí, estaba esa nota grave, profunda y lastimera que marcaba su amor como algo prohibido, como imposible, sin que alguien supiera que era lo más puro y profundo de ese banal mundo.

La noche, su habitual testigo se convertía en su cómplice de amor, protegiendo a esos cuerpos entrelazados en su oscuridad, negándole el permiso a la luna de brillar para que nada ni nadie los descubriera, escondiendo a sus amadas estrellas tras nubes negruzcas para que no centellaran. Ella se encargaría de protegerlos, pero nunca podría protegerlos de ellos mismos, sus mayores enemigos, a quienes más debían temer.

-"Lo siento..."-habló la voz mas grave mareándose por el olor delicioso de la melena castaña de su amada. –"Sakura... yo, no puedo vivir sin ti..."-esas palabras hicieron escapar un sollozo de la delgada y rosácea boca, haciendo que el mar de lagrimas impregnara con su dolor el pecho fornido que la protegía.

El frío dejó de habitar en sus corazones, ese frío que parecía perpetuo cuando no estaban juntos se evaporaba en cuanto la presencia del otro rodeaba su alma. En un calido halo que era capaz de todo.

-"Shhhh"-le consoló el joven despegando la fina cara de la chica de su pecho y desapareciendo las lágrimas con los pulgares, acariciando las pálidas mejillas que perecían nunca poder recuperar su color. –"... no llores linda..."-y sin mas levantó ligeramente el mentón de la chica hundiéndose en sus enormes ojos verdes antes de buscar el consuelo de sus labios.

Sakura volvió a sollozar cuando ya tenía los labios de su amado contra los suyos, levantando los brazos para buscar soporte en su cuello ya que sus temblorosas piernas talvez la traicionarían. Dejando que uno de los brazos de Syaoran la asiera por la cintura, mientras el otro le acariciaba la nuca y recorría su cabello, maravillándose por su sedosidad.

El tierno beso empezó a parecer insuficiente para los amantes nocturnos, el brazo que descansaba en su cintura arreció su agarre juntando los cuerpos con la intención de fundirlos.

Sakura soltó un suspiro aún en los labios de su amado cuando su lengua empezó a exigirle la entrada en su boca. Tuvo que ponerse sobre sus puntas para no alejarse de él, para que sintiera todo lo que ella sentía, para que su amor se viera plasmado en ese beso desesperado.

Un estremecimiento debilitó más sus piernas cuando la mano de Syaoran acarició su espalda con ahínco, con tanta fuerza y ternura que Sakura creyó desfallecer en ese momento.

-"Te necesito..."-había sido el susurro casi imperceptible de su voz cuando por falta de aire se habían separado. Syaoran sonrió amorosamente ante las palabras de su amada y la estrechó con fuerza, levantándola del piso para elevarla casi a su altura.

-"Yo también te necesito, mi flor de cerezo..."-

Los fríos dedos de Sakura estremecieron el rostro del moreno con una caricia a lo largo de su mejilla, definiéndola como para jamás olvidarla, hundiendo las manos en su rebelde cabellera que esa noche se sentía diferente.

-"No me agrada tu prima..."-soltó en tono molesto después de un tiempo, cuando yacían sentados y recargados ella sobre él, descansando ante la sombra del cerezo.

Protegidos...

-"¿Estas celosa?"-le dijo risueño haciendo bucles con su cabello mientras susurraba a su oído.

-"¡Claro que no!"-impuso molesta. –"... es sólo que... no me gusta que te..."-tartamudeó-"... no me gusta y punto"-Syaoran ahogó la risa en sus labios y le beso el cuello repetidas veces.

-"¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando besas a Zhang?"-le soltó repentinamente haciendo que el corazón de Sakura se paralizara. –"... a mi tampoco me gusta..."-

La cruda realidad silenció hasta sus pensamientos.

Él había besado a Mei Ling porque ella besaba a su hermano, parecía un equilibrio tan injusto que los hería en lo mas profundo.

-"Sabes que tengo que hacerlo..."-susurró ella mirando la inmensa oscuridad de la noche. –"... a ti es a quien amo..."-

_¿Amor?..._-pensó el castaño- _el amor no sabe amargo, el amor no puede causar tanto dolor, el amor no mata lentamente a los amantes, en agonía por no tenerlos juntos. _

¡Maldito destino retorcido que los separaba en una espiral que parecía torcerse y complicarse cada día mas!

-"Yo también te amo Sakura..."-su tono ahora parecía mas bien desesperado. –"¡Kami-sama me parta sino te amo mas que a mi vida! Pero..."-ella sabia que ese «pero» era la relación con Zhang su futura boda y todo lo que parecía separarlos.

-"No digas nada ¿si?"-le susurro ella en tono extremadamente triste. –"Sólo... sólo abrázame..."-Syaoran no se negó a la petición y la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, dejando para después todo esa telaraña que nublaba su amor.

¡Jamás permitiría que la alejaran de él¡Jamás!

_**//Que Irónica Es La Vida Que Uno Vive Muriendo Por Alguien...//**_

Esa noche las pesadillas habían seguido el sueño de Sakura. Gruesas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente mientras su boca susurraba cosas imperceptibles y su cabeza se movía de un lado al otro con desesperación.

-"¡No!"-gritó en medio de su horripilante sueño. –"¡No lo hagas!"-su voz danzaba entre el rictus de dolor y agonía. –"¡NOO!"-sus ojos se abrieron estrepitosamente dejando escapar un par de lagrimas cuando su respiración parecía no querer normalizarse. Al sentir que se ahogaba se incorporó en la cama, levantando las rodillas para rodearlas con los dos brazos mientras seguía intentando respirar.

Un curioso ser volador se acercó a la castaña, sentándose con las piernitas cruzadas sobre una de sus rodillas.

-"Sakurita..."-le llamó tiernamente, con ese tono de preocupación.

-"Ya lo sé Kero, no fue un simple sueño..."-

-"Tienes que llamar a Yue..."-le advirtió mirando las lagunas brillosas que su ama tenía por ojos. –"Hay que..."-

-"No puedo hacerlo"-interrumpió- "no puedo privarlo de la vida normal que tanto se merece... no me pidas que despierte a Yue cuando yo misma tuve que casi obligarlo a dormir dentro del cuerpo de Yuki. Además podremos con esto... siempre lo hacemos ¿no?"-la pregunta intentó recuperar la esperanza que la ojiverde perdía al paso de los días.

-"Esta vez no lo sé Sakurita..."-la llamaba como cuando tenía diez años.

Todo se había complicado tanto desde entonces que a veces añoraba volver a esa época donde no había mas problemas que alguna Card loca por Tomoeda.

-"Vamos Kero, te necesito a mi lado... ¿recuerdas?... somos un equipo"-el Guardián del Sello tuvo que darle un forzado «sí» para que una leve sonrisa aflorara del triste rostro de su amiga y ama.

¿Hace cuanto no la veía sonreír sinceramente?

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos y levantó el edredón para volverlo a poner sobre el cuerpo de Sakura una vez que ésta ya se había acostado.

-"Buenas noches Kero..."-le susurró perezosa mientras se hacia ovillo para volver a dormir.

Esa noche no fue precisamente buena para el guardián, se había pasado en vela vigilando el sueño de su Sakurita, mirando de vez en vez por la ventana ese futuro incierto que siempre parecía ser de lo más cruel con su ama... pero quien nunca dejaba de luchar, siempre con el optimismo como fuerza. Pero al parecer esta vez todo se estaba complicando demasiado.

Cuando el sol ya besaba esa parte del mundo miró por la ventana con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro amarillo. Sakura era una buena chica, no se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando... a veces creía que el poder de Clow se posó en Sakura no como bendición sino como maldición.

La vio enroscarse en el edredón para impedir que la luz le quitara el sueño, no cambiaba... siempre perezosa.

Abrió la ventana dejando que la brisa fresca de la mañana suavizara la tensión que se respiraba en el cuarto. Kero sintió el sol como acariciándolo para tranquilizarlo y soltó un suspiro.

Escuchó golpes ligeros en la puerta, volteó atento e intento sentir la presencia. No la conocía pero no era peligrosa, casi era inexistente.

-"¡Hey Sakura abre!"-la voz de una mujer tranquilizó al Guardián. –"¡Soy Mei Ling!"-

Sakura se removió en la cama... ¿por qué llamaban con tanta insistencia?...

Giró a la derecha e intentó hacer oídos sordos a los gritos. Todavía era muy temprano.

Los golpes en la madera parecían querer tirarla. Kero decidió que lo mejor era abrir la puerta porque sino ya no habría nada que abrir.

Voló tranquilo y giró el pomo soltando el agotado seguro que había resistido la avalancha de la chica pelinegra.

En cuanto la puerta cedió Mei Ling entró echa la furia, ya tenían mas de una hora de retraso para ir a la Boutique de _Madame Zhiux_, sabía que le daban preferencia por ser una Li, pero la mujer siempre estaba ocupada como para dejar pasar la cita. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que al abrir la puerta con tanta furia había noqueado a Kero, que yacía en el piso con ojos en forma de caracol.

-"¡Sakura!"-gritó al verla dormida. –"¡Despierta!"-

La aludida gruñó, algo en su mente le decía que tenía que hacer algo importante temprano por la mañana, pero en realidad no sabia que era... además estaba demasiado cómoda como para levantarse.

-"¡¡Sakura!!"-el gritó a todo pulmón la despertó, despabiló y hasta hizo que se sentara en la cama asustada.

Sakura miró a Mei Ling con la cara roja y sintió miedo. No le caía muy bien... ¿pero, a quien le caía bien alguien que se le sentaba en las piernas a su amado? Parecía que estaba a punto de sacar humo por las orejas, en cuanto vio que había despertado le sonrió y le dijo con una tranquilidad que parecía imposible después del gritazo que había dado.

-"Teniamos una cita con _Madame Zhiux _a las ocho, querida... ya son las nueve y media... y aún estamos aquí"-

_-¡La cita! –_pensó Sakura alarmada, eso era precisamente lo que tenía que recordar.

Miró la sonrisa de Mei Ling y supuso que así se veía un diablillo enfurecido antes de jalarle el cabello a alguien. Se levantó con rapidez.

-"Lo siento Mei..."-se atrevió a utilizar el diminutivo con que todas la nombraban. –"... dame cinco minutos y estaré lista..."-

Mei Ling le dio una última mirada de incredulidad y se dio media vuelta, para encaminarse a la puerta. Antes de salir tropezó con algo, escuchó que gruñó y supuso que era uno de esos muñecos parlantes. Lo pateó para quitarlo del camino y cerró la puerta.

_-Ya está grandecita para tener muñecos... no entiendo porque Ieran, tan exigente la aceptó como la Prometida... niña tonta-_pensó con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba para nada estar en esa mansión, ni la gente, pero era un trabajo bien pagado.

Se sobó el cuello como sintiendo que le iba a dar tortícolis por tanta presión con esa Prometida tan tonta. Caminó hacia el comedor, lo mejor sería desayunar algo mientras esperaba.

Cuando llegó la sonrisa inundó su cara, borrando todo indicio de molestia.

-"¡¡Xiao Lang!!"-el castaño levantó la mirada del periódico con una sonrisa que Mei Ling calificó de la mas sexy que hubiera visto en su vida.

Ella siempre había visto a su primo de manera distinta, es decir, nunca como primos.

Se habían criado juntos ya que su Padre era hermano de Hien, Padre de Xiao, por lo que había vivido en la segunda mansión. Habían recibido la misma educación con respecto a Artes Marciales, por lo que estuvieron juntos desde los tres años hasta los diez, cuando su Madre conoció a su amante y se separó del clan, deshonrándolos a todos.

Su Padre se había suicidado al saber que nada le haría recuperar el honor, mientras su Madre mantenía a su asqueroso amante con la herencia que le habían dejado a ella. Nunca le había confesado a nadie que se había sentido en paz cuando su progenitora murió.

Ella siempre había visto por sí misma, por lo que la muerte de su Madre sólo le quito un peso de encima.

Amaba a Xiao Lang desde que tenía memoria. Aunque cuando era una niña no sabia como demostrárselo por lo que lo molestaba en todo. Lo empujaba al lodo cuando estaban entrenando, le jalaba el cabello. Una vez incluso le puso el pie cuando estaba caminando hacia uno de los Ancianos, poniéndolo en ridículo total ante todos. Xiao nunca le perdonó eso y le cortó su coleta, ocasionando que ella lo odiara con tanta pasión como lo amaba.

Eso fue un día antes de que su Madre se la llevara de la casa para vivir con su amante.

Desde entonces no había vuelto a ver al castaño hasta la noche del cambio de poderes, donde recordó el amor que sentía de niña, pero ahora como mujer. Lo había besado ebrio, sabia que era impropio ya que ella estaba totalmente sobria, pero esa oportunidad no la iba a perder.

Así como no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie le quitara la oportunidad de sentir a Xiao Lang bajo sus sábanas. Y sabía que eso estaba seguro, ya que él también la deseaba.

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos y se acercó sinuosa, provocándolo. No había borrado su sonrisa de millón de dólares mientras la veía acercarse.

-"Buenos días Mei..."-le saludó el castaño cuando ésta se sentó a su lado en el comedor, dejando la taza de humeante café al lado opuesto.

-"Muy buenos días... _primo..._"-siempre había algo en su voz al decir esa palabra, enfatizando la relación que los unía, pero siempre con doble filo, haciendo que el castaño recordara la noche de los besos hambrientos que le había dado.

Xiao Lang sonrió nervioso, esa soledad con ella en esa habitación no era buena para él. Podía despertar los bajos instintos que poseía.

Mei Ling, quien se sentó a su derecha, puso la mano en el muslo del castaño, acariciando de arriba abajo, haciendo que la lectura del periódico del día no fuera tan interesante.

-"M-Mei..."-tartamudeó.

La chica no lo miraba, cualquiera que pasara por ahí no podría notar la caricia tan íntima que se estaba dando por debajo del mantel blanco. Mei Ling continuó con las caricias, dejando el muslo para encontrar su pierna, agachándose un poco.

Sabía lo recatados que eran en esa mansión, pero como ella había crecido fuera carecía de inhibiciones de ningún tipo. Lo que quería lo tenía cuando quería, rasgo que sin duda era típico de un Li.

Xiao Lang resopló.

¿Por qué su cuerpo no podía estar en paz y tratar de serle fiel a su amada¡Eso era! Empezó a repetir el nombre de Sakura en su mente.

Sakura... Sakura... Sakura.

Casi se retuerce al descubrir lo cosquilludo que podía llegar a ser, sintió el aliento de la hermosa joven sobre su cuello, dándole un beso húmedo que le sacó el nombre de la mente por segundos.

Se reprendió a sí mismo por olvidarlo y volvió a repetirlo.

Sakura... Sakura... Sakura.

Mei Ling empezaba a sentir fuego en su cuerpo, sino estuvieran en el comedor ya lo habría desvestido en ese mismo instante. Acercó más las sillas, haciendo que su pierna fuera lo que acariciaba la del castaño. Su falda se subió durante el movimiento por lo que Xiao Lang pudo sentir la suave y tersa piel de la chica cuando ésta tomo su mano y la puso en su muslo.

¡No!... eso no estaba para nada bien.

Dejó la mano en el muslo ya que parecía que su cuerpo no le respondía de ninguna manera, estaba idiotizado al sentir los labios expertos de su prima sobre su cuello, esa respiración que asemejaba el fuego que tenía en los ojos.

Mei Ling sonreía en sus adentros, sabia que ningún hombre podría resistirse mucho tiempo a esas caricias, y como ya había comprobado que su primo no era de acero... Con astucia desabotonó la camisa hasta la mitad del pecho y le llenó de besos tibios y húmedos.

El castaño dejó que su garganta liberara su tensión con un gruñido-gemido al sentir ese aliento sobre su piel.

Apretó los parpados y retiró la mano del muslo de la morena, su cara formó un rictus de seriedad y tomó el rostro de su prima entre sus fuertes manos.

-"No Mei"-

Justo cuando la chica Li levantó el rostro que estaba a escasos centímetros del ambarino, Sakura entró al comedor borrando todo indicio de la sonrisa que había en sus labios esa mañana.

Se quedo viendo la imagen atónita, con los ojos casi desorbitados y buscando una explicación para esa escena. Syaoran con la camisa abierta y con el rostro de Mei Ling entre sus manos, como si la tomara con ternura para darle un beso.

Sakura sintió una presión en su estomago que le produjo nauseas, su cuerpo se paralizó y hundió la mirada en la ambarina que de nuevo la miraba con dolor, pidiéndole perdón.

Mei Ling se incorporó en el asiento, no sin antes darle otro beso a ese fornido pecho desnudo.

-"Si que te has dado prisa Sakura..."-comentó con una sonrisa tan radiante que le volvió a revolver el estomago a la ojiverde. –"...desayuna"-dijo cual si fuera una orden.-"Yo iré a llamar a _Madame Zhiux_ para avisarle que vamos en camino..."-y se puso de pie, bajándose la falda con desfachatez, ya que en realidad no le importaba si Sakura la veía o no. Pero por la cara pálida que había puesto, parecía que nunca había hecho algo así, sin duda era una tonta, pero no le daría importancia, ni que estuviera enamorada de Xiao Lang como para reclamarle algo.

Pasó a su lado, Sakura ni siquiera se movió del umbral de la puerta, perdida en ese mar cobrizo que la miraba desde el comedor.

-"S-Sakura..."-intentó hablar el castaño cuando ya se acercaba hacia la silla justo frente a él, Mientras luchaba por meter los botones diminutos en los ojales de la camisa. –"Y-yo... bueno..."-Sakura le regalo una mirada silenciadora que hasta hubiera dejado callada a una cotorra.

Una de las chicas de la servidumbre entró con dos bandejas, interrumpiendo el intento de conversación. Se dio cuenta que una de las jóvenes ya no estaba, pero en cambio estaba la Prometida. Se inclinó reverenciosa y le preguntó si deseaba algo especial para el desayuno.

Sakura se limitó a negar con la cabeza y tomó el plato que seguramente estaba destinado a Mei Ling. Le dio nauseas pensar en ese nombre y despidió con una ligera sonrisa a la chica.

Cuando el castaño reanudó sus intentos por una conversación Sakura volvió a fulminarlo con la vista.

-"Me estoy cansando de esto Syaoran..."-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con ira. –"... ya sé lo que me vas a decir así que evítame esto ¿quieres?, ya me aprendí el discurso de disculpas y amor eterno... además entre nosotros ya no hay nada, me voy a casar con tu hermano... nos guste o no..."-las palabras sorprendieron hasta a la misma Sakura, su boca había pronunciado cosas que jamás creyó pronunciar.

El ambarino se quedo mirándola seriamente, esa frase lo había herido en lo mas hondo, pero ni siquiera ella iba a interponerse en su amor. ¡Era suya!

-"Tienes razón..."-comentó con la misma amargura que había en sus cobrizos ojos. –"... sino quieres aceptar mis disculpas está bien, pero que no salga de tu boca nuevamente que no hay nada entre nosotros. ¡Eres mía!"-espetó cambiando la amargura por furia; sintiendo que la sangre le quemaba, que sus venas querían reventar, los celos los invadían en su totalidad, como un veneno lento, que torturaba su mente con imágenes de su hermano tocándola. –"... ¡mía Sakura, jamás se te olvide eso!..."-la cara de Sakura palideció de nuevo.

-"¿Soy tuya?"-dijo irónica. –"¿Y tú?... ¿no deberías ser mío también?, no me vengas a exigir nada que tu no me des. Ni se te ocurra decirme que esos besos eran caricias entre familiares... ¡por favor!, si yo no hubiera entrado al comedor seguramente estarían debajo de la mesa haciéndolo..."-

La última palabra hizo eco en las mentes de los dos, estaban cayendo en la ridiculez, los celos los estaban corrompiendo, devorando sus almas con supuestos, con imágenes de ellos con otros, con palabras de amor hacia otros... con corazones declarando amor a otros.

Se vieron reflejados en los ojos del otro, como buscándole lógica a su discusión, como queriendo responder todo y nada a la vez. Buscando el amor que se supone sentían, que se supone se tenían, buscando su amor en los rincones de dos miradas encendidas por la llama de los celos.

-"Esto es absurdo..."-intentó hablar Sakura, pero la presencia de Mei Ling la silenció.

La furia que sintió al verla sentarse de nuevo al lado de Syaoran fue indescriptible, le dieron ganas de que ese trozo de piña que el tenedor atravesaba fuera su cabeza.

De nuevo se sorprendió por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. No sabía que podía ser tan posesiva.

Al ver el plato vacío tuvo la necesidad de alejarla de él, como un reflejo animal mas que humano de proteger lo que era suyo, para que no lo tocara; que ni siquiera lo mirara; que no se atreviera a volver a soplarle al oído... ni a sonreírle como le sonreía...

-"¿Nos vamos?"-le dijo echando la silla hacia atrás y con un tono indiferente.

-"Claro..."-contestó la morena regalándole una sonrisa que escondía sus intenciones de hacerla desaparecer, estaba empezando a interrumpir varios encuentros con su _primo _y eso la estaba poniendo muy sensible. Si tan sólo pudiera retorcerle el cuello un poco para dejarla inconsciente.

Syaoran las siguió de cerca, viendo lo diferente que eran esas mujeres, sin saber que él estaba en los pensamientos de ambas.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada y recibieron los abrigos Ieran apareció por el pasillo con la cara mas pálida que de costumbre, pero sin un solo ápice de preocupación en el rostro.

Como sabiendo la pregunta en el aire Mei Ling le respondió que irían a la Boutique de Madame Zhiux.

-"Yo pensé que esa mujer ya se había muerto..."-soltó la Matriarca como si fuera lo mas normal del universo. Mei Ling se tragó la risa, pero Xiao Lang no.

-"Vamos Madre, no le puedes tener tanto rencor a la persona que hizo tu vestido de novia, el de tus hijas y próximamente el de tu Sucesora..."-

-"No es rencor"-recalcó sin darle importancia. –"... sólo que es una vergüenza como mujer que ese adefesio continué con vida. Acompáñalas..."-concluyó después de mirar a Sakura dirigiéndose al amarino y se dio la vuelta para alejarse despacio.

**_//Que Irónica Es La Vida Que Uno Vive Muriendo Por Alguien...// _**

Un lugar muy hermoso, pensaba Sakura al entrar a la famosa Boutique, de suelo blanco y de mármol, al igual que las paredes que sólo se volvían un poco amarillas por el color de las luces que nacían del suelo para iluminar las prendas, que iban desde trajes de cóctel hasta vestidos para niñas de menos de tres años.

Sakura recorrió los rincones con la mirada; perdiéndose entre sedas y velos.

-"¡Mai Fei!"-el gritillo de una mujer ya mayor, con la cara mas restirada que la piel de los sofás donde estaban sentados, llamó la atención de los tres.

-"Mai Fei era mi Madre..."-le corrigió Mei Ling aceptando el abrazo que le ofrecía la modista. –"Soy Mei Ling..."-

-"¡Oh si!... eres tan parecida a tu Madre, ella era mas alta y mas delgada, pero sin duda se parecen..."-el comentario se ganó una sonrisita nerviosa de la chica. –"... bueno, supongo tu serás la Prometida..."-Sakura se puso de pie. –"... demasiado flaca, no tendrás hijos sanos..."-

Sakura enrojeció de pena, esa mujer tenía una lengua tan ligera que no dudaría enterarse de la vida de todo Hong Kong en esa visita.

Si hubiera apostado algo hubiera ganado.

Mientras una jovencita le tomaba las medidas la mujer cotilleaba tanto, que pronto supo que la hija de la amiga de una amiga, había tenido trillizos ese año siendo que su esposo era estéril y tenía mas de ochenta años; según las teorías eran hijos del jardinero, pero como no podían admitir la infidelidad los habían registrado como hijos legítimos.

Sakura quiso interpretar ese gesto extraño como una risa, y es que tenía tantas cirugías en el rostro que ya no podía ni sonreír sin parecer un ser monstruoso.

Tenía el cabello negro, pulcramente peinado y con un moño tan perfecto en lo alto de la cabeza que parecía de plástico y no de cabello. Los ojos tan rasgados que aún no podía saber de que color eran y no le ayudaba mucho la exagerada forma en que estaban delineados, podrían ser púrpuras o rojos... no lo sabía. Estaba vestida con un pantalón demasiado juvenil para su edad acompañado de una blusa blanca sin mangas y de lino.

Tenía exquisito gusto en moda, pero era demasiado falsa, esos labios tampoco eran naturales, ni el trasero, ni los senos y mucho menos ese vientre plano.

En cuanto la joven terminó con las medidas Sakura bajó de la plataforma donde la rodeaban cinco espejos reflejando cada ángulo.

Mei Ling estaba escogiendo algunas telas en una mesa no muy alejada y Syaoran estaba sentado en el rincón mirando todo sin mirarlo realmente.

Estaban en el segundo piso de la Boutique en la oficina de Madame Zhiux.

-"Ven querida..."-le comentó la mujer. –"... tengo varios diseños para que te los pruebes..."-inmediatamente alrededor de diez chicas entraron con cajas blancas. –"detrás del biombo"-le señaló a Sakura hacia un paisaje de atardecer bellamente pintado sobre la tela de la pantalla.

Al darse cuenta de los modelos Mei Ling se acercó a las cajas y sacó el primero.

-"Lindo"-Lho Shin Zhiux se mordió el labio... ¿quien se creía esa mocosa para decirle _lindo_ a su _Diamond_?

-"Ayudala a cambiarse Mai Fei..."-podría decirse que cambió el nombre intencionalmente, todas sabían que su Madre era una zorra que había pagado a un desconocido para que tuviera una aventura con ella.

Mei Ling se mordió la lengua para no gritarle y se pasó detrás del biombo para ayudar a la Prometida.

Syaoran no se creía lo que estaba viendo. _Es un ángel_, le había dicho su cerebro como respuesta a sus preguntas.

Y sin duda lo era.

Envuelta en la magia que supone ponerse un vestido de novia, parecía que un halo de luz la rodeaba, era un diseño hermoso. Con los hombros descubiertos, el vestido se ceñía al pecho de Sakura manteniéndose estrecho hasta la cintura, desplegándose después en forma de campana. Varios diamantes recorrían el borde superior del vestido impregnándole el precio de la elegancia, un precio bastante alto si es que querían saberlo.

Syaoran sintió el palpitar de su corazón detenerse y luego acelerarse, detenerse y luego acelerarse... como si lo intentaran matar de un infarto o de algo parecido. Y es que sin duda se veía tan hermosa de blanco que no podía dejar de mirarla.

Mei Ling terminó de acomodar la parte baja del vestido, cuidando de darle el vuelo que requería el cono y extendiendo la cola hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Tomó la tiara de diamantes a juego que estaba en la mesa y la colocó sobre la cabeza de Sakura, recogiéndole el cabello unos momentos.

Al verse al espejo Sakura no se reconoció.

Instintivamente buscó la mirada de alguien, esa mirada de caramelo fundido que tanto amaba, necesitaba verlo, ver sus ojos de pena para tener el valor de salir corriendo con el vestido puesto y buscar alguien que los casara: un Sacerdote, un Juez o un Rabino... lo que fuera incluso un Brujo con tal de tenerlo por siempre, no le importaban las leyes.

Pero no la encontró, lo que encontró fue una mirada llena de amor, como la mirada que tiene un marido orgulloso de la belleza de su esposa. No la pudo soportar y se bajó de la plataforma circular para ir detrás del biombo de nuevo, sin importarle que Mei Ling casi se tuvo que arrastrar a su lado para que la tiara de diamantes no se cayera.

-"No me gusta..."-le dijo a Mei Ling dentro del biombo. –"... es..."-

-"Es perfecto Sakura..."-

-"¡No!"-la intensidad de la respuesta sorprendió a la china. –"... ¡No!"-la tela empezó a quemarla de repente, una necesidad bestial de quitarse ese vestido. Buscó con desesperación el cierre, Mei Ling se sorprendió y la ayudó como pudo.

Cuando el vestido terminó en el piso, con riesgo de arrugarse, Sakura intentó recobrar el aliento. La piel de sus hombros tenía enrojecimientos por el forcejeo, pero ni siquiera eso le importó. Se sentía ahogada, sus rodillas se vencieron y cayó en la alfombra.

-"S-Sakura..."-

-"Estoy bien... sólo déjame sola un momento"-no hubo necesidad de decírselo dos veces, la dejo ahí, no le importaba, eso sólo era un trabajo.

Madame Zhiux miró a la Prometida después de largas horas de ponerse y quitarse vestidos.

Era muy bonita, pero parecía débil, como una muñequita de trapo. Como una muñeca que uno pone en su repisa, como trofeo.

Había visto tantas veces antes esa expresión de desasosiego que no se preocupó. El amor no era necesario para los matrimonios y menos para los de Clanes tan importantes como los Li. Ellos ni siquiera sabían lo que era el amor, les importaba unir grandes emporios económicos, buscar la conveniencia, siempre la Familia como prioridad.

Ordenó que les trajeran aperitivos ya que pasaban de las seis y al parecer ninguno había comido. Cuando se sentaron en los sofás con un plato de sándwiches y un vaso de limonada para cada uno en la mesa ratona de cristal, notó algo que le llamó mucho la atención.

_Mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo _ y esa mirada que tenía el hijo menor de la Viuda de Hielo –alias Ieran Li- para con la Prometida no era muy inocente que digamos.

Ya lo había notado antes cuando se había probado el _Diamond _ pero lo había dejado pasar al saber que los hombres veían cualquier cosa con buena cara y buenas piernas.

Pero ahora era distinto. Esa mirada era de tanto amor que casi se sonroja ella misma, cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos, viendo como mordía el pan y lo volvía a poner en el plato mientras escuchaba el resumen de la pasarela de diseños que acaba de modelar.

Por más que uno quisiera disimular, el amor no se esconde con nada. Sonrió para sus adentros.

_Pobre... se va a casar con su hermano_ había pensado con pena.

Examinó ahora a la ojiverde, tuvo la suerte de darse cuenta que cuando sus miradas se cruzaban los ojos le brillaban de manera insólita, como si con tan solo verlos la llenaran de vida.

_Están enamorados. _Se dijo. _Pobrecillos. _

Se mordió la punta de la lengua para jurarse a sí misma no revelarlo, aunque ver el sufrimiento de la Bruja de Ieran valía mas que todo el oro del mundo, no se perdonaría hacer sufrir a esos dos, que por lo visto, ya sufrían demasiado.

Antes de que partieran, ya entrada la noche, les dio una última mirada de pena y sin querer elevó una plegaria para que alguien en los cielos los protegiera.

Cuando volvió a entrar a la Boutique sonrió como colegiala, ella si que sabia lo que era el amor no correspondido, y mas sufrir por alguien que es inalcanzable. Guardaría su secreto aunque tuviera que cortarse la lengua en el intento.

**_//Que Irónica Es La Vida Que Uno Vive Muriendo Por Alguien...// _**

El viaje en auto arrulló el cansado cuerpo de Sakura.

Mei Ling había insistido en ser ella quien viajara como copiloto, con ganas de enterrarle el tacón para que dejara de hablar, Sakura le concedió el _honor _con tal de ya no escucharla parlotear, así que ahora la oscuridad en que se sumía el automóvil y el silencio fueron perfectos para que Sakura durmiera un poco.

Las luces de las tiendas y los espectaculares resplandecían en una danza neón que hipnotizaba al castaño quien se negaba a creer la ironía de su vida.

Le ardía el pecho y se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al recordar la imagen de Sakura con el vestido de novia. Podía jurar que caminaba por el infierno al caer en cuenta que ese precioso vestido no estaba siendo escogido para su boda, sino para la de _ellos. _

Y ahora que la miraba por el retrovisor durmiendo, sentía el corazón subirle a la garganta y querer salírsele¿por qué no simplemente se iban lejos los dos?, ahí donde nadie los conociera, donde el apellido y el clan no tuvieran importancia.

Donde su amor pudiera tener las alas de esa libertad que anhelaban.

Se le volvió a encoger el corazón al ver su palidez, su cara tan falta de vida, y su sonrisa. ¡Hace cuanto tiempo que no la veía sonreír!

Volvió a fijar la vista al camino.

¡Y luego Mei Ling! Que llegaba como salvavidas una noche, pero que ahora parecía esa roca en el tobillo con grillete que no lo dejaba caminar, que lo hundía en un mar de pasiones más antiguas que la misma humanidad. Que lo encerraba en una atmósfera de sensualidad en la que su cuerpo traicionaba a su mente, en el que la solución más fácil pareciera ser la más atractiva.

El silencio de su mente hacía que todos los pensamientos afloraran a golpearlo con tanta violencia que sintió una jaqueca punzarle en las sienes y hacerle explotar lentamente todo el cerebro.

-"...es muy hermoso en esta época del año..."-quiso entender lo que su prima le decía, pero no se esforzó y no tenía ganas de preguntarle.

Apartó una mano del volante y se aprisionó el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar, la cabeza le iba a estallar, sumándole además, la voz de Mei Ling que parecía mas aguda y mas chillona que de costumbre.

-"... ¿no te parece buena idea...?"-al parecer la morena se había cansado de su monologo sobre los bellos puertos de la basta China, y le pedía su opinión.

-"Perdón Mei, no te estaba escuchando"-la indignación que mostró en el rostro se le hizo muy exagerada.

-"Has estado muy distraído..."-comentó después, bajando su tono de voz a uno sensual y grave. –"... un buen masaje libraría la tensión..."-el destello de flama que vio en sus ojos le hizo voltear a ver a Sakura instintivamente como pidiendo que no escuchara esa abierta insinuación. Pero para su dolor dos esmeraldas lo vieron en el retrovisor.

Las rejas que protegían las mansiones se abrieron después de tres distintas claves numéricas que tuvo que introducir. A veces la seguridad a la que estaban sometidos, lo hacia sentirse enjaulado.

Detuvo el auto a unos metros de la puerta de la Mansión Principal. Mei Ling se bajó del auto con rapidez parloteando quién sabe que cosa.

Syaoran se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a Sakura.

-"Ni siquiera lo intentes..."-sentenció la castaña al verlo abrir la boca para protestar.

Mei Ling se les unió en la escalinata.

-"Buenas noches..."-pronunció Sakura y con una levísima inclinación se adelantó por el semi-iluminado pasillo.

-"Buenas noches..."-tal vez la voz de Mei Ling fue de tanto alivio que Sakura sintió una punzada en la columna vertebral que le impidió dejarlos solos.

Disminuyó el rápido caminar dejando que la alcanzaran.

Mei Ling pronunció tantas maldiciones en sus adentros, que de hacerse realidad la ojiverde hubiera caído muerta más de cien veces. ¿Qué acaso no entendía lo que era hacer _mal tercio_?

Al parecer no.

-"¿No se supone que estas durmiendo en las habitaciones de huéspedes...?"-la inocente pregunta de Sakura saltó cargada de veneno para la morena, que la miro de nuevo con ganas de darle un puntapié. –"Debiste haber ido por el otro pasillo ¿no _Mei_?"-mas veneno.

Syaoran sintió que el calor lo asfixiaba de repente, como si el cuello de su camisa apretara su garganta con fuerza impidiéndole respirar.

Y es que por las miradas que ese par de mujeres se estaban lanzando, podía jurar que alguna caería muerta, o por lo menos muy herida... de verdad, muy herida...

Mei Ling tosió un poco antes de contestar.

-"Sip, tienes razón..."-se detuvo. –"nos vemos mañana..."-recogió sus pasos por el pasillo hasta que se perdió de vista en la oscuridad.

-"S-Saku..."-

-"Ni lo digas, no lo hice por ti... la carne de zorra me puede dar indigestión a esta hora de la noche..."-y sin decirle mas, avanzó por el ala contraria hasta perderse de la vista del ambarino.

Soltó un suspiro.

Aunque en realidad suspirar ya no le aliviaba la tensión que estaba viviendo. Haría el recuento de los daños:

Primero, su amada novia se comprometía con su hermano mayor.

Luego, su hermano predicaba y lo tomaba de confesor para declarar que le encantaría enamorarse de **su **Sakura.

Y por ultimo Mei Ling, esa prima que haría cumplir ese dicho popular de _"a la prima se le..."_ sin ninguna duda. Culminando su lista con su traicionero cuerpo que parecía no poder resistirse a la tentación de la carne que implicaba su primita.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Tal vez tenía problemas respiratorios o algo parecido, eso de suspirar cada dos minutos no era normal. Lo mejor sería ir al medico y declararse en cuarentena, al menos así no se le acercaría Mei Ling y tal vez no lastimaría a Sakura.

Se negó la oportunidad de un nuevo suspiro y entró a su habitación sin ganas de dormir.

Se dejo caer en la cama mirando el infinito blanco de su techo. Cualquiera -que no fuera él claro- estaría mas que dispuesto a pasar un _muy _buen rato con Mei Ling, pero tenía una conciencia que se lo impedía, sin contar ese amor que no lo dejaba dormir.

¡Y es que Sakura era impresionante!

Linda, amable, inteligente, con una mezcla algo explosiva de carácter, a veces despistada, pero todas esas veces tierna. Lo cautivó su mirada, después su personalidad y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, su corazón.

Es la dueña de un corazón tan grande, que se sacrificaba por los demás.

Su hermosa flor de cerezo... y pensar que ahora se veía corroído por los celos, la angustia y la eterna desesperación de no poder estrecharla y abrazarla como siempre lo había hecho.

Se levantó de la cama para quitarse el saco cuando tocaron a la puerta.

**_//Que Irónica Es La Vida Que Uno Vive Muriendo Por Alguien...//_**

Cuando entró a su habitación pudo ver a Kero devorando la que parecía su quinta bolsa de frituras de queso.

Se descalzó con pereza sintiendo como la vitalidad se le iba del cuerpo con cada día que pasaba.

-"Hola Sakurita..."-le saludó el panzón guardián del sello mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de frituritas.

No le respondió, sólo se dejo caer en la cama haciendo que las cosas de la repisa brincaran por su movimiento tan brusco.

-"Estoy muerta..."-

Kero sobrevoló cerca de su ama, pero le perdió interés al ver el quinto tomo del Manga de X que había estado leyendo toda la tarde. Se sentó en la alfombra cerca de la cama y empezó con su lectura sin dejar de comer chatarra.

A Sakura ni siquiera le importó la falta de interés de su guardián, de hecho se lo agradeció mentalmente porque no estaba de humor para responder a todo lo que Kero le preguntara.

Después de reírse un poco al ver lo mucho que el guardián disfrutaba de su lectura, se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos.

Y es que ese día había sido memorable, inolvidable y hasta insoportable. ¡Todo junto!

Imágenes de la mirada llena de deseo de Mei Ling le carcomían el cuerpo, le calentaban la sangre de una manera insólita. Los celos que sentía eran sorprendentes, incluso para ella misma que se había declarado hace algún tiempo poco celosa.

Ahora sabía que no era verdad.

Pero es que ella, ella lo miraba como si deseara devorarlo en ese momento... como si su ser palpitara de pasión por el solo hecho de oler su perfume. Y era precisamente eso lo que odiaba, que se permitiera hacer y desear cosas que sólo ella podía hacer y desear. ¡Sólo ella!

¡Era su Syaoran!

Se levantó de la cama con rapidez, mareándose incluso por ese movimiento.

No le importó caminar descalza por el pasillo, tenía que ir a verlo y decirle que... en realidad no sabía que iba decirle, pero necesitaba ver esos ojos brillar para ella y no para alguien más. Que esas tiernas palabras fueran para ella.

Ya estaba por llegar cuando escuchó voces.

Inmediatamente pudo reconocer la de Syaoran. Se escondió al final del pasillo y miró.

Mei Ling estaba en la puerta del cuarto del castaño con una bata tan pequeña que apenas si cubría lo necesario, de un rojo tan escarlata como la sangre que ahora quemaba las entrañas de Sakura.

No veía muy bien ya que la única luz del lugar era la que salía del cuarto del menor de los Li, pero era obvio que no se había ido a dormir como había dicho, o mas bien no pensaba dormir sola esa noche.

Esperó pacientemente que el castaño la despidiera de su habitación, pero para su sorpresa Mei Ling se metió por debajo del brazo de Syaoran burlando la defensa que había puesto y entrando con tanta confianza en la habitación que le nubló la vista darse cuenta de la realidad.

Lo último que vio fue el rostro de Syaoran al cerrar la puerta para después dejarla en completa oscuridad. Por fuera y por dentro.

Se sintió completamente absurda ahí parada.

Ella había ido a verlo y él estaba revolcándose con su prima... ¡Por Dios!, las imágenes que se convulsionaban en su mente la estaban enloqueciendo.

No supo como es que se acercó en completa oscuridad hasta la puerta. Como una fisgona apoyó el oído en la puerta.

Masoquista sin duda.

_-"Tu habitación es muy varonil... huele delicioso... tu cama..."-_

Le asustaba la facilidad con la que su imaginación ilustraba esas situaciones.

Cerró con fuerza lo ojos, negándose el privilegio de llorar. No, ya no podía hacerlo... Syaoran ya la estaba olvidando y lo mejor era tomar los caminos separados que el destino sin duda les había preparado. Los ojos le escocían con fiereza.

_-"Te dije que te hacia falta un masaje primo..."- _

Casi pudo percibir el ronroneo sensual con el que lo decía. Seguramente estaba quitándole la camisa.

Se sintió mareada de nuevo, vomitaría sin duda... eso era demasiado. Despegó la cabeza de la puerta y emprendió su camino de regreso.

Imaginando la fricción de la tela contra las manos desesperadas de dos amantes, que su mente quería poder comprender, pero que su corazón se negaba a admitir.

La sangre se le intoxico con celos al saber que otra descubriría el calor del cuerpo de Syaoran antes que ella misma, ahora se arrepentía de no haber disfrutado de su amado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

**_¡¡Baka Sakura!!. _**

Si, sin duda esa voz igual a la suya en su cabeza era muy sabia. ¡Era la mas tonta de las tontas del universo! Pero ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Lo mejor sería la resignación, ya el tiempo traería el olvido.

-"Es lo mejor..."-se dijo cuando entró a su habitación y apagó la luz sin importarle que Kero no hubiera terminado de leer.

-"¡Hey!"-espetó la esponja amarilla, pero Sakura sólo se hundió en su almohada sin llorar, sin cerrar los ojos, levantando una plegaria a los cielos para que muriera de asfixia esa noche y ya no tener que afrontar su mañana.

**_//Que Irónica Es La Vida Que Uno Vive Muriendo Por Alguien...//_**

Mei Ling.

Ese nombre en su mente le hizo separarse.

En realidad su cuerpo protestaba y seguramente protestaría aun mas al saber que la sacaría del cuarto.

La morena lo miró fijamente, esperando que su mirada consumida por la pasión lo atrajera a ella de nuevo. ¡Su piel sabía exquisitamente!... se moría de ganas por tenerlo por completo.

-"Mei Ling"-le llamó tomándola por lo hombros para tenerla controlada. Esa mujer hermosa se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata y la tendría que rechazar.

-"Humm"-se quejó impaciente, ese juego de platicar no le gustaba para nada. Era mujer de acciones, no de sermones.

-"Buenas noches..."-

-"¿Qué?"-espetó molesta. ¿Acaso la estaba despreciando?

-"No podemos hacer esto aquí Mei, si Madre se entera..."-la pelinegra entrecerró la mirada ofendida. Xiao Lang no era de los que le hacían caso a la Matriarca, por eso le gustaba tanto.

-"No entiendo... pero no te voy a violar"-el tono gracioso con lo que lo dijo tomó por sorpresa al ambarino. Cualquiera pensaría que lo abofetearía y no le dirigiría la palabra jamás. –"No me rindo fácilmente primo..."-se soltó del agarre del castaño. –"...buenas noches..."-y lo besó ligeramente en los labios para después salir del cuarto.

Ahora si que Syaoran dio un suspiro de alivio tremendo.

Cuando escuchó los ligeros pasos de la pelinegra alejarse de su habitación empezó a meditar.

Lo mejor sería hablar con Mei Ling para dejarle claro que no eran más que primos, tal vez había sido su error besarla la noche del cambio de poderes, pero jamás se imaginó que fuera a traerle tantos problemas.

Sus manos se hundieron en su cabellera, revolviéndola para intentar distraerse en algo. Y es que no podía negarlo, su prima le gustaba.

Tal vez le gustaba de más, tanto que parecía una opción tentadora para dejar a Sakura y poder cumplir con ese destino asqueroso que los separaba.

¡No!

¡Él no lo iba a permitir!

Le dirigió una mirada a la luz del foco y la apagó.

Lo mejor sería dormir un poco para no seguir pensando.

Disparos.

El ensordecedor retumbar de disparos por todos lados acompañados de ese olor a sangre tan penetrante que casi le hacia saber que estaba rodeado de cadáveres. Sentía dolor, sabia que algo estaba impidiendo que su pierna se moviera con agilidad, era un dolor punzante, agudo como si le quemaran con acero al rojo vivo.

Volteó a ver con terror la línea de sangre que dejaba por el pasto.

Su respiración era tan agitada que parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho, pero esa sensación de que lo seguían de cerca le impedía detenerse. Su mirada nublada le hacia desconfiar de hacía dónde rayos se estaba dirigiendo pero al parecer lo primordial era escapar.

En medio de la oscuridad de la noche pudo distinguir el patio trasero de la Tercera Mansión, ya que las estatuas griegas eran el único adorno, distinguiéndola de las demás mansiones. Se apoyo en una copia del _David _ para intentar recuperar el aliento pero una bala rompió el silencio pasándole por encima y decapitando la estatua.

La adrenalina hizo que sus piernas se movieran sin dolor, corriendo con tanta rapidez que sintió haber perdido a su agresor.

-"Xiao Lang..."-una voz joven salió de las sombras haciéndolo girar.

Intentó verlo pero el sudor le estaba nublando la vista. No sabía quien era, pero al parecer el hombre sí lo conocía.

-"Vamos lobo... no te asustes... sólo voy a matarte..."-la risa que torció sus facciones lo desesperó tanto como ver la pistola en su frente. Escuchar el sonido del gatillo y tener completa conciencia de que su vida había terminado en manos de un desconocido.

Se sentó en el lecho con tanta fuerza que inmediatamente se tocó la frente para saber si tenía o no el agujero mortífero.

Soltó un gruñido para regular su corazón, pero nada le quitaba esa sensación de haber muerto, era como si todavía lo sintiera.

Miró por la ventana para darse cuenta que aún no había amanecido, todavía el azul oscuro del cielo era acompañado por algunas estrellas. No pasarían de las dos, y efectivamente, eran las 2:08, su reloj en la cómoda lo confirmaba.

Estaba tan aturdido que miró hacia todos lados hasta darse por enterado que había sido una pesadilla.

-"Sólo una pesadilla..."-se repitió resoplando para quitarse el mechón de cabello de la frente.

Lo malo de tener magia, y hace tiempo que lo había concluido, era tener esos sueños, ya que por mas que te engañaras, era obvio que no eran _solamente _sueños.

Ya mas calmado se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, pero ahora si no pudo volver a cerrar los ojos en toda la noche.

El sonido de su espada contra el viento era relajante. Después de estar otras tres horas viendo el techo decidió hacer un poco de ejercicio y entrenar en el dojo personal de su hermano.

No estaba y nadie se molestaría.

Vestido únicamente con los pantalones blancos de entrenamiento repasaba cada una de su _katas_.

El acompasado movimiento de sus pies y manos rápidamente lo llevaron a un trance en donde sólo pensaba en canalizar su energía y respirar. Tal vez debió haberlo puesto más atención a su Shifu ya que sin duda era relajante.

Una vez repasadas las katas tomó su espada, moviéndola lentamente al principio para después destruir a ese enemigo imaginario que jamás parecía rendirse.

Gotas de sudor poco a poco perlaron su frente y torso, humedeciendo también su cabellera que se movía gustosa hacia dónde fuese llevada.

Se negó a encender la luz por lo que el amanecer le fue iluminando gradualmente. Filtrándose por las rendijas de ventilación en la parte mas alta.

Sintió paz como hace mucho que no la sentía, armonizando cuerpo y mente para poder deslizar la espada con total maestría, sin cortar otra cosa que no fuera el viento.

Lo único que turbaba la paz completa era el ligero grito que daba cada vez que emprendía la embestida, la liberación de presión le hacia sentirse flotar en las nubes.

Toda la paz que sentía se fue por el drenaje cuando unas bolas –parecidas a las de los bolos- empezaron a intentar agredirlo.

Supo que si dejaba que alguna lo tocara lo lastimaría de veras, al ver como el suelo del dojo se hundía al recibir una. Le parecieron miles que se arremolinaban por las orillas del salón para embestirlo con fuerza.

Esquivó todas las que pudo hasta que no le quedo más remedio que apartarlas con las manos al ver que su espada volaba hasta la esquina contraria. Pies y manos en conjunto para evitar que las extrañas bolas lo alcanzaran.

Cuando cayó la ultima resintió el dolor en las manos, pero lo olvidó al verse sorprendido por la presencia de su Madre.

-"Madre..."-junto los pies y se inclinó para saludarla.

-"Buenos días Xiao Lang..."-recorrió con la mirada el salón. –"...mis dos hijos son muy fuertes..."-y sin decirle mas deslizó la tobira y desapareció.

¡Con que había sido obra de su Madre! Era una persona muy poderosa, muchas veces él le pidió que entrenara a su lado cuando todavía era un niño pequeño, pero ante la negativa se rindió y decidió obedecer a sus Maestros.

Decir que no le sorprendió sería mentira, su Madre no era de las que ayudaban a los demás, ya fuera directa o indirectamente. Lo más probable es que quisiera herirlo un poco para su propia diversión. Y al darse cuenta que se pudo defender a la perfección no había tenido más remedio que reconocerlo.

Recogió una toalla y se la paso por los hombros para salir.

Se daría un baño y todo quedaría arreglado. Bien, tal vez un poco de hielo para las manos, ahora que lo recordaba le dolían a horrores.

Cuando salió de su habitación, ya casi al medio día, se tranquilizó al saber que Sakura y Mei Ling habían salido de la ciudad, según Wei habían ido la capital para comprar algunas cosas del ajuar por lo que no regresarían hasta pasado mañana.

Se sentó a la mesa bastante jovial, extendió el periódico y desayunó con calma.

Casi pasadas las cinco tocaron a su puerta. Dejó de lado los informes y los balances de acciones para abrir.

-"Su Madre lo espera para el té..."-le dijo la mucama con una reverencia para dejarlo atónito.

¿Su Madre lo estaba esperando a **él** para el té?

No era que no le gustara el té negro con esa pizca de limón que servían a esa hora, pero la Matriarca siempre lo tomaba sola... completa y absolutamente sola. De hecho casi estaba prohibido pasar por el salón del té a esa hora.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Dejó los lentes a lado de su _lap_ y se acomodó un poco la melena con las manos antes de salir.

Cuando ya estaba a lado del salón, tocó ligeramente la puerta y se descalzó antes de entrar.

El silencio era dueño del lugar, su Madre sin ningún gesto en el rostro tomaba su taza de té con majestuosidad. Una mujer con traje ceremonial le preparó una taza de humeante té y salió del salón después de inclinarse. La mesita donde estaba su taza le parecía irreconocible, era como si nunca hubiera estado ahí antes. Era extraño, demasiado incluso para los excéntricos gustos de su Madre.

-"Se enfriara..."-sentenció Ieran al ver que Xiao Lang no tomaba la taza.

Sentado sobre sus piernas se inclinó para tomar la taza sin ningún ruido. Se le estaban empezando a tensar los hombros y a acalambrársele las piernas, no era muy adicto a la ceremonia del té por tener que estar todo el tiempo en la misma posición.

Ieran notó inmediatamente el asombro de su hijo, incluso el asombro de la mucama al pedirle que llamara a su hijo. Podría mofarse de cualquier cosa, pero ahora se daba cuenta que las personas la conocían mas de lo que ella pensaba. O simplemente era que al paso de los años todos conocían sus hábitos.

Sorbió su té para después dejar descansar la taza de nuevo en la mesa.

-"Madre..."-

-"Shhh no hables, no seas irrespetuoso, la hora del té es un momento para rendirle homenaje a la naturaleza, al cuerpo y al espíritu... no hables..."-

El castaño se sorprendió aún mas, su Madre lo "ayudaba" a entrenar esa mañana y después lo llamaba para tomar el té aunque sin ninguna razón aparente, todo eso era muy raro. Casi preocupante.

El hormigueo en las piernas empezaba a hacerle cosquillas cuando su Madre terminó la taza de té. Se alejó de la mesa y se inclinó en señal de reverencia. Inmediatamente tocó una campana cuatro veces y volvió a la posición inicial.

Al ver que su Madre se levantaba tranquilamente, entendió que debía seguirla, pero no pudo suprimir la ligera risa que le ocasionaba apoyar los pies en el piso por haber tenido entumidas las extremidades.

Cuando llegaron al estudio procuró cerrar las puertas para no hacer enfadar mas a su Madre que le mandaba unas miradas tan desaprobatorias que casi le recordaba su infancia.

-"Las cerré todas..."-se defendió con su indudable carisma una vez sentado.

-"¿Has pensado alguna vez qué pasaría si Zhang muere?"-

Xiao Lang abrió los ojos como platos, pero no le sorprendió no notar alguna angustia en el rostro de su Madre al decir tal cosa.

-"No"-

-"Es obvio que tú quedarías a la cabeza..."-e inicio la perorata oficial de la importancia de todos los deberes de un líder de clan.

-"¿A qué viene todo esto?"-preguntó el castaño después de un tiempo. –"... sabes que no hay la necesidad de..."-

-"Hay peligro..."-le interrumpió la Matriarca sin variar su tono de voz. –"El Nenúfar..."-

Inmediatamente el cerebro del ambarino relacionó Nenúfar con muerte, eso era muy grave.

-"Pero Zhang..."-

-"Zhang fue a Shangai para hablar con el clan Zhuo, han estado bordeando las zonas de comercio donde nosotros tenemos control, han ocasionado algunos disturbios... la gente ha empezado a morir"-

Sin duda, si su Madre quería alarmarlo lo estaba logrando con éxito.

-"No es posible..."-

-"Sí es posible, por el momento decidí mandar a la Prometida a la capital para mantenerla fuera, los ancianos están temiendo un atentado contra ella, por lo mismo hay que saber que responsabilidades te corresponden para llevarlas a cabo en caso de que algo pase"-

_Algo pase_, pensó el castaño, si algo pasaba no sólo Sakura moriría.

El nenúfar blanco guardaba casi un siglo, sino es que mas, de resentimiento hacia la familia Li. Y si estaban empezando a movilizarse era de esperarse que trataran de encuartelarlos.

-"¿Ya hablaron con...?"-

-"Si, están tratando de desligar al nenúfar, pero todos sabemos que son ellos, así que compórtate como un Li..."-

Comportarse como un Li. ¡Claro! Eso era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer.

-"Con su permiso..."-se inclinó antes de salir del estudio.

¡Genial!, no sólo estaba atravesando un momento de angustias amorosas, sino que también tenía que tratar de no pensar que su linaje corría peligro ya que los asesinos por excelencia los querían eliminar. Bien, podría vender la historia de su vida para la nueva película del agente 007, sin duda estaba llena de todo eso que las caracterizaba.

Mujeres y muerte.

Sintió que reírse de lo difícil de su vida sería absurdo. Había gente en todo el mundo que sufría más que él, gente que moría de hambre o gente que estaba en medio de una guerra y él sufriendo por amor.

¡Oh sufrimiento doloroso y placentero!

Regresó a su habitación, podría dejar lo del Nenúfar para después, esos balances no podían esperar mas tiempo y además esas vacaciones que se había tomado no lo deslindaban de los bancos. Al fin y al cabo que el clan de asesinos se esperaría a que terminara de cuadrar las cuentas.

Casi diez horas después estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza. Movió el cuello de un lado a otro y decidió ir por un refrigerio. Se había saltado la cena y se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Como ladronzuelo se escurrió por las sombras de la Mansión hasta la cocina.

Encendió la luz pero casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver a un hombre vestido de negro de pies a cabeza sentado en la barra.

-"¿Quién rayos eres?"-le escupió con voz ácida, por mas rara que fuera su familia eso no podía ser 'normal'. –"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"-cuestionó ante el silencio de su primera pregunta.

-"Tomando un refrigerio..."-le dijo sarcástico el hombre, cuya voz, grave al grado de sonar tosca y violenta lo miraba a través de su pasamontañas.

Al verlo ponerse de pie el castaño inmediatamente se puso en guardia.

-"Tranquilo"-le dijo levantando las manos para enseñar sus guantes negros en son de paz. –"sólo estoy aquí para darles un aviso..."-se detuvo a escasos cinco pasos del ambarino. Sacó de su chamarra de piel una hoja doblada en cuatro y la dejó caer en el piso.

-"¿Quién te mando?"-

-"Ja. No es algo que piense contestarte..."-se inclinó en una reverencia bastante mala. –"... con su permiso señor Li..."-y antes de que Syaoran pudiera siquiera pestañear se escurrió por los oscuros pasillos.

Después de reaccionar se dio a la tarea de seguirlo, pero al darse cuenta que era inútil presionó un botón en la sala e inmediatamente una alarma empezó a sonar encendiendo automáticamente todas las luces de la mansión.

El estridente sonido despertó a todos.

Minutos después más de un centenar de hombres, completamente vestidos de negro, se arremolinaban en la sala con el arma por delante.

Ieran apareció con una cara pálida que iba a la par de su bata.

-"¿Qué pasó Xiao Lang?"-todos se inclinaron a saludar a la matriarca quien ni siquiera prestaba atención, le clavó los ojos a su hijo menor ante su silencio. –"Espero no sea una de tus bromas..."

-"Había alguien sentado en la cocina..."-

Inmediatamente regresaron al lugar, Syaoran se agachó a tomar la hoja y la abrió.

Tres palabras, sólo tres palabras que escondían tantas cosas que incluso sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la espina dorsal.

**_Todos los Li. _**

¿Qué podría significar eso sino muerte?

Los guardias inmediatamente rebuscaron en cada uno de los recovecos de la Mansión, pero no había ni una sola huella ni indicios de por dónde había salido o entrado.

Un halo de miedo encerró toda la enorme casa.

Nadie pudo volver a dormir esa noche. Todos pensaban y sabían que el Nenúfar estaba tras esas palabras, pero nadie se podía explicar cómo es que, con tanta facilidad, había burlado toda la seguridad, además de los múltiples sellos mágicos de protección que tenía. Nadie se lo podía explicar y menos Syaoran.

Se había tomado con calma las advertencias de su Madre, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no habían sido exageraciones, sino simples y verídicas palabras. No podía negarlo, sentía miedo. Miedo a la muerte, al saber que mucha gente podía morir, al saber que el poder sólo cambiaria de manos tras mucha sangre.

Tal vez eso era de lo único de lo que estaba seguro.

Muerte.

**_//Que Irónica Es La Vida Que Uno Vive Muriendo Por Alguien...//_**

La mañana de la llegada de Mei Ling y Sakura la casa seguía hundida en el miedo que hace dos días había producido la nota en la cocina. Todos los sirvientes cuchicheaban por los pasillos sobre lo que esas palabras podrían significarse.

-"Los van a matar"-habían concluido dos mucamas cuando cambiaban las toallas. –"...sabes que todos los clanes son unos malditos, se dedican a darles drogas a los pobres niños, matan y roban sin que nadie pueda detenerlos..."-la mujer guardó silencio unos momentos, para después continuar con voz mas trémula. –"... sólo entre ellos se pueden detener y van a matarlos a todos... el aire huele a muerte"-ante se comentario olfateó un poco a su alrededor. –"... mi lealtad está con los Li, cinco generaciones"-recalcó esto ultimo. –"... cinco generaciones de mi sangre les han servido, Dios sabe que sí, pero espero no estar aquí cuando ataquen"-

-"Dios te oiga..."-

Las puertas de la Mansión se abrieron para recibir a las dos chicas quienes eran seguidas por cinco jóvenes con más de diez cajas cada uno.

-"Todas arriba..."-la morena les señaló las escaleras mientras seguía caminando hasta dejarse caer en el sofá blanco de la sala. –"¡Estoy muerta!"-estiró los brazos y levantó ambos pies para ponerlos sobre la mesa ratona, justo a lado de las figurillas de porcelana de una familia.

Sakura rodó los ojos, esos tres días con Mei Ling no habían sido precisamente la gloria, pero estaban relacionándose como si hubieran firmado un Tratado de Tregua o fumado la pipa de la paz. Bueno algo parecido.

Ella también se sentó, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz tan alta, ella también estaba agotada.

Ieran entró a la sala acompañada de dos de sus damas.

Sakura y Mei Ling saltaron del sillón para inclinarse y saludarla.

-"Sean bienvenidas..."-y sin mas siguió caminando.

-"Ah, sin duda la Viuda de Hielo..."-susurró al viento la pelinegra pero Sakura alcanzó a escuchar su comentario. –"... algún día tú serás ella sabes..."-comentó casi casual, pero no supo el grado de repercusión que tuvo en la castaña.

_-Yo jamás seré ella...- _se dijo a sí misma.

Cuando se disponía a dar la media vuelta para irse a descansar un fornido pecho le impidió seguir caminando. El aroma a colonia la invadió al punto de marearla, esos tres días se había repetido una y otra vez que lo mejor era la aceptación, resignación y luego el olvido. Estaba en la primera etapa, la de la aceptación.

Pero ahora que lo veía, que lo sentía...

¡Ingrato Cupido¿Por qué los había flechado sino estaba bien que estuvieran juntos?. Si veía a ese enanin con pañales ya le diría algunas cosillas, pero ahora, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se quedó pasmada, con la cara hundida en la camisa blanca del pequeño lobo.

Su Syaoran.

El ambarino puso ambas manos en los hombros de Sakura y se negó el privilegio de abrazarla, sabía que no podría hacerlo enfrente de Mei Ling.

Con suavidad la puso a su lado y las saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

-"¿Cómo estuvieron las compras?"-

Una sonrisa cubrió por completo el rostro de la morena, vaya que sí había extrañado a su primo todos esos días. Además Sakura no era una compañía muy divertida, cuando quiso indagar en su vida amorosa para divertirse un poco, sólo le había dicho que no creía en el amor.

¡Qué amargada era!

Lo bueno es que ya estaban de vuelta y su primito ahora no podría escaparse de ella.

-"¡Excelentes!... compramos todo lo necesario, ya confirme con Madame Zhiux el _Diamond _ya casi está todo listo..."-

-_Todo listo- _pensaron los dos castaños al mismo tiempo, todo listo para empezar el final de sus vidas.

Sakura se alejó de Syaoran y tomó su bolsa, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar su coquetería tan desvergonzada, no era tan masoquista.

-"Ire a dormir un poco antes de la comida..."-caminó hacia las escaleras sin mirarlos. Ya no podría soportarlo más, eso era tan doloroso como clavarse uno mismo un cuchillo, que aunque hace tanto daño estando ahí, nos da miedo sacar por poder lastimarnos más.

Caminó por las escaleras con paso lento hasta que llegó a su cuarto. Sorprendida se quedó al ver todo lo que ahí había.

Junto a la puerta estaba Kero flotando en una esfera siendo el sello personal del ambarino.

Esparcidos por la habitación había _post-its_ de miles colores con un dibujo, nadie excepto ellos podía entender lo que ese hombre de hormiga con enormes guantes se significaba.

Se dirigió a la cama con algunos de los papelitos pegados en sus tacones, porque hasta el piso estaba tapizado con ellos. Eso era demasiado para la normalidad, así que los levantó con magia y los dejo flotando, abandonando también sus tacones en el proceso.

Ya a lado de su lecho se encontró con una rosa que descansaba sobre una carta.

-"Syaoran..."-susurró al olfatear la rosa que estaba impregnada de su perfume. Tomó la hoja blanca y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que también estaba blanca por dentro.

-"Es que no encontré palabras..."-la voz del castaño la hizo levantarse de la cama y dejar caer la rosa.

Syaoran cerró la puerta con lentitud, le pegó a la esfera que guardaba a Kero para meterla al baño y se acercó a Sakura.

-"No tengo palabras Sakura..."-esa mirada de caramelo fundió a Sakura, no era posible ver los ojos de quien mas amabas y no desmoronarte, no sentir esa presión en el estomago no saber que darías lo que fuera por estar siempre a su lado, por estar a su lado, sólo eso... verlo levantarse todas las mañanas con esa mata de cabello rebelde revuelta, con los ojos somnolientos, pero con una sonrisa para ella. ¡Sólo para ella!

Verlo hacer todas las tareas cotidianas con fascinación, no cansarse nunca de besarlo o abrazarlo, retaría hasta la eternidad por su amor. Y lo tenía ahí enfrente, hablándole tiernamente, recordando su primer mes juntos al dibujar ese muñequito miles de veces, símbolo de su amor, pidiéndole perdón, rogándole para que olvidara todo lo que estaba pasando, diciéndole que fueran fuertes, ya habría manera de solucionarlo, y aún así no pudo.

Syaoran se agachó a recoger la rosa y se la ofreció.

Después de cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos se negó a aceptarla, la miró pero no pudo aceptarla aunque por dentro se rompía.

-"¿S-Sakura?"-

-"No Syaoran, ya no puedo hacer esto mas..."-habló con un hilo de voz, sabiendo el efecto que eso tendría en ambos.

-"No entiendo..."-retrajo su mano y dejo la rosa en la cómoda. Desapareciendo todo el indicio de felicidad y jovialidad que había en él. Se había dispuesto continuar con su lucha, ya había programado una cita con Mei Ling para dejarle claras las cosas y así ya no tendrían mas problemas, pero ahora...

-"Es mejor dejarlo todo así... no podemos estar juntos..."

-"¿Por qué?"-le interrumpió con la furia saliendo ya de sus poros.

-"Es obvio..."

-"¿Por qué?"-insistió.

-"Syaoran..."

-"No, no digas así mi nombre. ¿Por qué?... ¡dame una maldita razón!"-

-"¡No te amo!"-le grito.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo que el aire se le iba y se caería en cualquier momento.

-"¿No me amas?"-le dijo irónico. –"¿Entonces por qué tiemblas¿por qué estas a punto de llorar¡No mientas con eso!..."-

-"No hagas esto..."-Sakura rehuyó a su intento de tocarle el brazo.

-"No puedes decir que no me amas... no te creo. ¡Mírame!"-Sakura mantuvo la cabeza mirando hacia los post-its del piso, doliéndole aún mas verlos. –"¡Mírame Sakura!"-volvió a gritar ahora tomándola de la barbilla para levantarla hacia él. Hundiendo sus ojos marrones en los de ella, dándose cuenta que no podía ver nada en esas madreselvas.

-"No te amo..."-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sin siquiera pestañar, sin moverse casi sin sentirlo, aunque parecía que las lagrimas caían hacia adentro, corroyendo su alma. El sonido seco de su corazón rompiéndose la dejo muda, ya no pudo decir más.

-"No puedo pelear contra ti Sakura..."-la soltó y se alejó de ella unos pasos como si quemara. –"¡Maldita seas Sakura no puedo pelear contra ti... ya no... ya es suficiente, eres demasiado ingenua si crees que sólo tú sufres, que sólo a ti te duele...!"-levantó el brazo y todos los papelitos de colores empezaron a desaparecer. –"¡Esto es lo que quieres no!"-Sakura no se movió de su lugar, sólo sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba con miedo de dejar de respirar. –"¡Yo si te amo Sakura¡Y mas de lo que quisiera, pero te amo y no sería capaz de decir lo contrario¡estoy harto de que además de todas las trabas que tenemos, tú y yo seamos otra...!"-una vez que todos los post-its desaparecieron tomó el pomo de la puerta. –"Ya no Sakura... y si así lo quieres..."-abrió la puerta cerrándola de un azoto, mismo que derrumbo a Sakura sobre sus piernas apretando fuertemente uno de los papelillos que encerraban en simples líneas todo el amor que los dos se sentían...

-"Lo siento..."-susurro al viento, pero esa era la mejor resolución, le haría daño pero sólo una vez, no toda su vida al casarse con su hermano cuando él todavía la amara. Él la olvidaría, podría hacerlo...

Se quedó dormida de tanto llorar, con la misma frase corriendo por su mente:

_No puedo pelear contra ti Sakura... _

**_//Que Irónica Es La Vida Que Uno Vive Muriendo Por Alguien...//_**

La noche llegó mas pronto de lo que deseaba. Se había quedado tumbado en su cama sin siquiera moverse durante horas... los ojos y las palabras de Sakura se repetían una y mil veces ocasionándole una migraña tremenda. Secándole la garganta y dejándolo en un trance en el que no se podía convencer de que si lo que había escuchado era verdad u otra de sus pesadillas. No se quería levantar, ni mover, ni vivir...

Pero en la mañana había invitado a Mei Ling a cenar para solucionar las cosas...

-_Solucionar las cosas..._-pensó con ironía mientras se levantaba con más pena que ganas y se quitaba la camisa arrugada, para ponerse una pulcramente planchada de su armario.

Se miró al espejo y le dio asco ver su reflejo, una sombra negra cubría la parte baja de sus ojos como consecuencia de la falta de sueño, su cara se veía contorsionada en un rictus de amargura que lo hacia ver de mas edad, además de que sus labios estaban partidos y secos, casi al igual que sus ojos carecían de brillo.

-"Das vergüenza amigo..."-se dijo en voz baja revolviendo su cabello en el vano intento de peinarlo, tal vez lo mejor sería darse un baño rápido para quitarse todo el peso de encima.

Miró el reloj, todavía tenía tiempo.

El agua tibia lo reconfortó un poco, pero la soledad lo hacia pensar demasiado, prefirió darse prisa para distraerse al menos por unas horas.

Envuelto en una toalla abandonó el baño y sin más se vistió para esperar a Mei Ling en punto de las nueve junto a la escalera.

Gracias a la experiencia sabía que las mujeres en general no son muy puntuales, por lo que se sorprendió al verla bajar sólo diez minutos después de la hora. Era un mujer hermosa, nadie en ese mundo podía negarlo, además de esa sensualidad que la recorría de pies a cabeza, su aroma a lavanda podría hacer suspirar a cualquier hombre.

Completamente vestida de negro, sus ojos rubí resaltaban como las dos joyas que eran, se veía preciosa, pero ni siquiera la vista privilegiada de su cuerpo le hizo olvidarla.

-"Esta noche estas muy guapo primo..."-le dijo cuando tomó su mano para ayudarla en el último escalón.

-"Nadie me dejaría decir lo contrario de ti prima..."-ambos sonrieron y caminaron a la puerta con los brazos entrelazados.

Ser espectadora en primera fila del romántico inicio de la cita le terminó de partir el corazón, pero ya no hubo ni siquiera un quejido, siguió caminando hacia la cocina seguida de su guardián.

-"Sakurita..."-

-"Está bien Kero, es justo que intente recuperarse y no soy quien para detenerlo ya le he hecho mucho daño..."-

-"¡Pero ese gaki también a ti!"-

-"No Kero, yo le he hecho mas..."-por la mirada que le propinó, Kero supo a que se estaba refiriendo y prefirió guardar silencio.

Estando en la cocina las piernas le fallaron e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta antes de vomitar, ahogando un grito de desesperación miró a su guardián antes de caer desmayada.

-"La prometida..."-

**_//Que Irónica Es La Vida Que Uno Vive Muriendo Por Alguien...//_**

Después de esperar unos minutos a que les dieran mesa, ya que no habían hecho reservaciones, se sentaron al final del restaurante, la parte privada donde sólo dejaban pasar a sus mejores clientes.

-"¿Qué le serviremos esta noche señor Li?"-el mismísimo gerente del restaurante era quien siempre lo atendía cada vez que se paraba por ahí, ya fuera solo o en compañía de Zhang.

-"Humm... tomaremos el plato del día y el vino de siempre..."-miró a Mei Ling quien asintió, a decir verdad ella estaba esperando el postre... no la cena.

Después de que el hombre se marchó Mei Ling lo miró a los ojos larga y tendidamente, como si lo estuviera tratando de hipnotizar –o devorar-.

-"¿Qué querías decirme _Xiao Lang_?"-el solo tono con que dijo su nombre hizo que le escurriera una gota de sudor frío por toda la espalda, puede que eso de la cena no fuese una buena idea.

Se regañó a sí mismo por la estupidez, y se volvió a regañar cuando recordó que Sakura lo había dejado.

-_Saliste para olvidarla... disfrútalo_-esa vocecita en su mente a veces tenía razón.

-"De nada en especial Mei... ¿qué acaso no puedo invitarte a cenar sin un motivo?"-la pelinegra sonrió tan complacida que inmediatamente supo que esa noche haría su sueño realidad.

Ella, él y la cama.

La música romántica del pianista envolvía el ambiente en una atmósfera con olor a sándalo y pétalos de rosa, casi se podía sentir el amor acariciándoles la piel a cada uno de los clientes.

Las luces eran moderadas lo que cargaba más el ambiente y el hecho de que la mayoría fueran parejas que se tomaban de la mano no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Todos se movían con una extraña lentitud, con una sonrisa, como si todo fuera felicidad y amor. Era como un hechizo de tres centavos que no lo afectaba a él.

Porque él no sonreía, no se sentía flotar sobre nubes y tampoco estaba feliz. Pero en su mascara de cordialidad se tatuó una sonrisa para su bella acompañante, mientras el pato agridulce sabia mas agrio que de costumbre.

Comía lentamente casi lastimándose la garganta al tragar, los tallarines le parecían trozos de alambre, todo le daba asco, en realidad no sabía a quién trataba de engañar al decir que estaba bien, no esta ni la mitad de lo que esa palabra significaba. Miró a Mei Ling que comía incluso sensualmente...

¡Kami-sama!

¿Alguien podía hacer ver tan delicioso un bocado de verduras cocidas?

Al darse cuenta que la miraba se relamió los labios de manera insinuante jugando con la cuchara antes de otro bocado. El calor empezó a subir por el cuerpo del castaño, aunque no sabía a que se debía, si a la manera en que el pie de su prima empezaba a recorrer su pierna o al exceso de vino que en realidad era lo único delicioso esa noche.

Un mesero llegó para retirarles los platos e inmediatamente les trajo dos trozos de tarta de queso y zarzamoras además de algunas uvas para acompañar. Les volvió a llenar las copas con el rojizo vino y se marchó.

_-El postre...-_pensó Mei Ling con una risita.

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso Mei?"-

-"Nada en especial, sólo que me gustaría ir a otro lugar... esto es muy aburrido..."-el doble filo nuevamente.

-"¿Si y a qué lugar?"-la risita que la pelinegra soltó lo contagió y terminó sonriendo también.

-"Tú solo date prisa con ese postre que yo te llevaré a un lugar donde divertirnos..."-Xiao Lang se levantó.

-"No hay que esperar nada... sólo debes prometer que a donde me llevaras es mejor que este pastel..."-

-"No tienes idea primo, es muchísimo mejor que el pastel..."-tomó su diminuta bolsa negra y salieron del local no sin antes despedirse del gerente y anotar en su cuenta lo consumido.

No tuvieron que recorrer mucho para llegar.

Música estridente se colaba del lugar además de algunas luces de colores.

-"¿Aquí?"-al momento de dirigirle la mirada a Mei Ling ésta se le colgó del cuello atrapando sus labios en un feroz pero corto beso.

-"Sí aquí..."-se levantó el cabello en una coleta, dejó su bolsa y le dobló un poco a la falda que traía para adecuarse al lugar.

El castaño se quedó pasmado unos segundos pero después se quito la corbata, se desabotonó los dos primeros y se revolvió un poco el cabello.

-"¿Listo?"

-"Claro"-al salir dejó el saco, pero no se dio cuenta que también dejó el móvil que segundos después empezó a vibrar con la palabra _casa _en la pantalla.

Al entrar supo que acababa de perder la audición y la vista, en completas penumbras y sólo guiado por la mano de Mei Ling fue que recorrió el lugar hasta toparse con unas escaleras que subieron con rapidez hasta unos sillones donde la gente bebía y cantaba, o se contorsionaba al ritmo de tan estridente música.

Se sentaron casi al fondo donde una pareja no escatimaba en besos y caricias... _jugando al pulpo _mientras saciaban su sed directo de una botella de vodka.

El castaño desvió la mirada con incomodidad mientras su acompañante llamaba al mesero que inmediatamente les dejo dos botellas de ron y una _Coca _para combinar.

Mei Ling se apresuró a servir dos _cubas _y le aproximó uno de los largos vasos al castaño. La fuerte bebida le adormiló todos los sentidos, perdió la cuenta después de ver la cuarta botella ya ni siquiera le importaba que la otra pareja casi estuviera haciéndolo en el piso junto a ellos.

-"¿Estás bien Xiao?!!"-la voz de Mei se escuchaba como si estuviera dentro de un calidoscopio, cinco siluetas muy parecidas le hablaban. Después de cerrar los ojos y enfocar a una sola se acercó a ella con la mirada entrecerrada y le besó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Sus manos serpentearon por su cuerpo con ansia, recorriendo sus muslos por completo, incluso donde dejaban de serlo, casi haciéndoles competencia al par de a lado, la tela no parecía una barrera muy importante, de hecho la fricción era embriagante.

Mei Ling se subió a horcajadas sobre él moviendo su cuerpo en un vaivén que acabo con el raciocinio del joven a quien ya no le importó y le beso el cuello, mordiéndola con fuerza, lamiendo, perdiendo el control.

-"¡Hey primo!-le dijo al oído deteniendo su movimiento y levantándose. –"¡Yo sé donde podremos estar mas cómodos!"-

Y la siguió como autómata hacia otras escaleras donde se detuvieron un tiempo ante un grandullón que después de unos segundos los dejó pasar hacia un lugar más oscuro. Casi a tientas Mei Ling metió una llave y el abrir y cerrar de una puerta que después recibió el impacto de dos cuerpos famélicos, fue el único sonido.

-"No sabes cuanto he esperado..."-la ropa empezó a perder su lugar.

Un cuerpo cargando a otro mientras esperaban no caer sobre algo o tropezar por la oscuridad, por fortuna una cama –que parecía lo único en ese lugar- recibió su peso una vez que el castaño dejo caer a Mei Ling.

La chica estiró la mano y encontró un apagador que los medio iluminó con luz rojiza para después continuar con su incesante jugueteo con las prendas.

No le importó soportar el peso del castaño sobre ella, de hecho se le hizo maravilloso sentirlo tan cerca, al fin lo había conquistado y estaba teniendo lo que quería.

Besos en cada recoveco, casi en cada poro de su piel, una lujuriosa lengua que no parecía querer dejar un rincón sin saborear, provocando con ello los gemidos de una pelinegra que se retorcía en el lecho.

-"X-Xiao... L-Lang..."-su nombre, supo que ese nombre entrecortado y pronunciado por un aliento caliente era suyo. Lo que no acababa de asimilar era como es que Mei Ling – ¡su prima!- era quien lo decía de esa manera.

Era extraño que su cuerpo y su mente reaccionaran así. Casi se sentía espectador de sí mismo, gritando en su interior que no lo hiciera, pero parecía que sus manos estaban hechas a la medida del cuerpo de Mei Ling.

Los suspiros ruidosos chocaban contra las paredes del pequeño cuarto, rebotando hasta sus oídos, regresándoles todos y cada uno de sus sonidos. El sudor empezó a impregnar de un salado sabor esas bocas hambrientas de piel y de otros labios.

Piel con piel se maravillaban, entibiándose al tacto, santiguando el acto que aunque parecía pecado sabía a la mismísima gloria.

Cuando Mei Ling lo sintió se mordió los labios con fuerza casi sangrándose, pero abriendo su cuerpo con pasión y alegría a ese otro que tenía figura de Dios griego. Se aferró a sus hombros cuando la danza empezó, sin ningún miedo dejó que los suspiros salieran con fuerza de su garganta, como gruñidos de un feroz león acompañados de zarpazos que dejaron marcada la espalda del castaño.

Pero todo era parte del momento, no sentía dolor, un extraño zumbido le calaba la cabeza, pero aun así no dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, tomando a Mei Ling de las caderas para acompasar su baile, para sincronizar sus movimientos y hacerlos profundos.

El final estaba cerca, lo sentía en cada una de las palpitaciones de su cuerpo, esas extrañas contracciones que se desplegaron en un final explosivo tanto de sensaciones como de movimientos.

Sus sonidos se hicieron más fuertes, mas agudos, más intensos, reflejando lo que sentían, enterrando las uñas contra la piel, los dientes, lo que fuera para que esa sensación terminara y al mismo tiempo no lo hiciera.

Un grito más fuerte que el anterior, un movimiento más profundo y el fin.

Ese final maravilloso que al momento de bajar la mirada y buscar a la compañera la vio a ella, con el cabello castaño y largo desparramado sobre la extraña almohada, esos ojos verdes como selvas que brillaban con furia, su pálido rostro totalmente sonrojado, sus labios hinchados y casi adoloridos de los fuertes besos y de sus propias mordidas.

¡Era ella!

¡Kami-sama era ella!

Se dejo caer sobre su cuerpo y le susurro al oído.

-"Te amo Sakura"-

Mei Ling estuvo en blanco durante tanto tiempo que ni siquiera supo cuanto había sido, sólo que había sido mucho. El cuerpo desnudo de su primo yacía a su lado, en un sueño tan profundo que casi sintió envidia al no poderlo imitar.

Y era por un nombre.

¡¿Cómo rayos no se había dado cuenta?!

Apretó las sabanas con furia, incluso dando un golpe sobre el incomodo colchón.

¡¡Estaba enamorado de Sakura!!

Y ella como estúpida coqueteándole, intentando conquistarlo sin abrir verdaderamente lo ojos para ver esa extraña tensión que existía entre ellos, esas miradas profundas y esos celos...

¡¡Era una absoluta tonta!!

Se removió en la cama sin delicadeza, su primo había estado tan borracho que dudaba se pudiera levantar en horas. Tomó su ropa y se vistió con prisa, de hecho sentía que si seguía ahí se asfixiaría, le estaba empezando a faltar el aire.

Una vez que encontró sus zapatos abrió la puerta para dejar entrar luces de neón y música estridente que parecía no tener fin, que a pesar de estar a punto de amanecer los mantenía en una eterna oscuridad que terminaba cuando cada uno quisiera. Y eso era exactamente lo que ella quería, terminar con la oscuridad.

Avanzó rápidamente hasta volver a toparse con el hombre que le había dado las llaves.

-"Él se quedara un rato mas... en cuanto despierte y salga dígale que me tuve que ir..."-inmediatamente metió un billete de unos cuantos miles de _yuanes _en el bolsillo del hombre y salió del local para detener un taxi.

-"¿A dónde señorita?"-

-"A un buen café señor... necesito pensar..."-

El auto arrancó y se perdió entre las luces del alba y ese naciente día que traería más sorpresas de las que uno desearía tener.

Los golpes terminaron de despertarlo a la par de una luz blanca que lo dejo casi ciego.

-"Despierta bello durmiente ya vamos a cerrar..."-Syaoran aún aturdido por el golpe de luz se sentó en la cama, fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo y le propinó una mirada sórdida a los dos hombres quienes salieron del pequeño cuarto.

Se vistió rápidamente y después de enterarse que Mei Ling hace horas que se había ido recordó que lo había _hecho_ con ella.

-"Ya no puedes regarla mas amigo"-se dijo cuando encendía el motor de su auto con una migraña que hacía que casi le reventara el cráneo.

Encendió la radio para aminorar un poco el largo viaje, no sabía que habían ido a dar a lo mas profundo de Hong Kong, si se le había hecho corto el primer recorrido.

La relajante música clásica fue interrumpida por una noticia que al parecer era muy importante. Cuando se disponía a cambiar a otra estación algo lo detuvo.

_-"Hace unas horas reportamos que había ocurrido un ataque en la Mansión Li, ahora nuestra corresponsal nos dirá qué eso lo que pasó con la agredida, quien al parecer es la prometida del hijo mayor de la dinastía: Zhang Li"-. _

Syaoran supo lo que era sudar frío, sentir miedo y pánico al mismo tiempo.

_"Gracias Sue" –_la voz de la corresponsal._ –"Alrededor de las diez de la noche de ayer nos enteramos que un intruso había intentando asesinar a uno de los miembros de la dinastía Li, una de las mas ricas y mas famosas de todo Hong Kong. Inmediatamente todos los medios nos reunimos en uno de los patios, pero se negaron a darnos información, fue hasta hace unos minutos que Zhang Li nos dio una entrevista, diciéndonos que nada grave había pasado, pero que su prometida, de quien sólo supimos que su nombre es Sakura, había recibido dos puñaladas en la espalda por parte de un ladrón... Según nos informan el líder del clan no estaba en la Mansión durante el incidente pero regresó en cuestión de minutos cuando se enteró..." _

El motor de su auto hizo un sonido como de protesta al sentir el acelerador al tope, contaba los segundos en que su mente palpitaba y se negaba a escuchar que su Sakura había salido lastimada.

La voz de la corresponsal fue opacado por el sonido de su teléfono móvil, inmediatamente vio que había mas de un centenar de llamadas perdidas de su casa.

-"¿Dónde rayos estabas?"-la voz de su Madre, además de que sonaba molesta había utilizado un lenguaje que ella consideraba impropio. –"Date prisa, y en cuanto llegues hazlo por detrás de la tercera mansión, te dejaran abierto uno de los portones, no entres con el auto, no quiero mas escándalos Xiao Lang... después de lo de anoche no nos conviene que tú y Mei Ling lleguen tranquilamente para levantar un rumor de incesto... "-y después de eso colgó, ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de contestarle.

Casi deseó que le salieran alas a su auto para llegar mas rápido, los minutos que tardó parecieron horas, pero una vez que llegó no recordó nada de lo de la tercera mansión, ni lo del portón abierto. Esquivó a punta de casi golpes a todos los reporteros que amurallaban la primera mansión, abrió las tres rejas con tres combinaciones erróneas, pero no podía evitar el temblor de sus dedos.

Cuando el agudo sonido de que se había abierto la última reja hizo que la adrenalina circulara por su cuerpo, corrió hasta las escaleras y esquivó a muchas mucamas nerviosas hasta la sala.

Su Madre se puso de pie al verlo, además de tres detectives de policía que reconoció como los que siempre se encargaban de los casos de la familia.

Pero nada de eso le importaba sólo saber si su Sakura estaba bien.

-"¿Dónde está?"-esperó ansioso la respuesta.

¡Necesitaba una respuesta!

-"En el hospital, Zhang está con ella"-el tono de voz de su Madre era pasivo, no como el de la llamada anterior, siempre guardando las apariencias. –"Te estaba esperando para ir... ¿Y Mei Ling?"-escupió sin ningún interés.

-"No lo sé... ¿en mi auto?"-

-"No, ya tengo lista la limosina..."-

En cuanto ellos salieron de la mansión, los tres detectives regresaron a la cocina, donde el penetrante olor a sangre y muerte era casi insoportable.

-"No sé como sobrevivió..."-comentó uno mirando sin inmutarse a la media docena de perros que habían sido descuartizados y esparcidos por el lugar, dejando un mensaje justo en el centro con la sangre de los mismos caninos.

_Todos los Li. _

Y debajo un rustico dibujo de un Nenúfar en flor.

-"Yo tampoco lo sé... pero estas familias son misteriosas, ya saben que los problemas entre clanes siempre son sangrientos y al parecer esta vez va en serio"-

-"Muy en serio... tanto que preferiría no meternos, hablaremos con la Matriarca, la policía no se entrometerá, sangre con sangre se paga y no quiero inocentes en esto..."-

Después de tomar varias fotos más a la sangrienta escena mandaron llamar al equipo de limpieza para terminar con eso.

**_//Que Irónica Es La Vida Que Uno Vive Muriendo Por Alguien...//_**

En cuanto la limosina arrancó el silencio reinó en la parte trasera.

Un extraño temblor recorría todo su cuerpo, jugueteaba con sus manos y su cabello con desesperación, misma que su Madre no tardó ni medio segundo en identificar.

-"Tranquilizate, no puedes perder la calma en estas situaciones..."-

-"No sé como puede mantenerla Madre..."-

La Matriarca deslizó la mano hasta un interruptor y una mampara los separó del conductor.

-"Intentaron matarla Xiao Lang..."-esas palabras lo dejaron helado. –"le dieron mas de treinta puñaladas por todo el cuerpo, al parecer se desmayó al ver a los perros de seguridad descuartizados, su guardián la protegió durante un tiempo, pero usaron un extraño poder que lo dejo inconsciente, cuando volvió a despertar Sakura estaba en medio de un charco de sangre y con los ojos blancos..."-Syaoran desvió la mirada ante la reconstrucción de la escena en su mente. –"... fue cuando activó la alarma, pero ya no había nadie..."-

La limosina se detuvo frente al Hospital Central de Hong Kong, con un paso tembloroso se dirigió al lado de su Madre, repitiendo una y otra vez _sin comentarios _a los reporteros que se avecinaban a ellos como si escondieran debajo de sus ropas un trozo de carne.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada se toparon con Mei Ling quien tenía la cara contraída por la noticia, pero que caminó con ellos con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

La figura de Zhang se distinguió a la distancia, a su lado un galeno le explicaba la situación de su prometida.

Syaoran pasó de largo a todos y abrió la puerta de la habitación para sentir como se le partía el corazón. Su amada en la cama, con la cara pálida, casi como las mismas sabanas que la cubrían, vendajes por todos los brazos y múltiples curaciones en el rostro.

Varios tubos estaban conectados a ella, acompañados del incesante «bip, bip, bip» significado de que su corazón estaba latiendo. Se arrodilló a su lado y le tomo la mano que parecía tan pequeña y frágil comparada con la suya.

Se sintió la peor bestia del universo, al haberla dejado sola, al haber permitido que la ira lo cegara y que su cuerpo cayera en las necesidades mas bestiales de satisfacción al haberlo hecho con Mei Ling.

¡Se sentía tan culpable!

Le pidió perdón en silencio una y otra vez, acariciando su mano con calma, importándole poco que su Madre y su hermano entraran por esa puerta y se dieran cuenta que se moría por ella, y que se negaba a vivir la vida sin ella.

En cuanto Zhang se disponía a entrar al cuarto, Mei Ling se adelantó y con el rostro serio y mirada casi fúnebre les dijo que necesitaba decirles algo importante.

-"Este no es el momento Mei Ling"-le reprendió Ieran.

-"Creo que no hay mejor momento que este tía, ya que lo que les tengo que decir tiene que ver con la prometida..."-

Zhang soltó el pomo de la puerta confiando en que su hermano les avisaría si pasaba algo malo y se dirigió con Mei y su Madre a la sala de espera.

-"¿Y bien, qué es lo que quieres decirnos?"-

**_Continuara... _**

**__**

**¡¡¡NOOOOO¿Qué es lo que les va a decir?... bien se que no tengo vergüenza al aparecer después de tanto tiempo, pero lo bueno es que aki estoy con la tercera entrega de este fic. Se que fue un capítulo bastante denso, con mucho contenido y muchas revoluciones sentimentales. **

**Se que hay gente que me querrá matar después de escena de Syao con Mei, pero weno... ni yo sé porque salió. O.O! Los celos son un sentimiento tan extraño, doloroso, embriagante, pero tan humano que es imposible que los personajes no se dejen llevar por ellos. **

**Sin duda el amor de esos dos si que duele bastante y si juntamos a ese clan asesino... pzzzz... hay... sin duda son muchas cosas. X.X **

**Bien creo que es todo, les ruego me den su opinión sea buena o sea mala, estoy para recibir de todo tipo déjenme algún review sólo para saber... y les dejo las normales preguntas intrigosas. **

**¿Por qué el nenúfar quiere acabar con los Li? **

**¿Cómo es que entran a la Mansión con tanta facilidad? **

**¿Mei Ling confesara que Syaoran ama a Sakura? **

**¿Habrá boda? **

**¿Madame Zhiux confesara también? **

**¡¡Ahhh!! creo que formulé mas de las preguntas que yo misma sé la respuesta... no les prometo actualizar con más frecuencia pero me esforzare. El sig. fic es Amor Real... **

**Los kiere. **

**Lían **

**4ever & 4always. **


End file.
